x 2 x La Promesa
by AngelToxicosis
Summary: ¿Que es lo que ocurre cuando la memoria no puede enterrar una Promesa? Nota de la Autora : Si no te has leído Sueño Ligero, no leas este. Este es el final alternativo Sueño Ligero.
1. Capitulo 8

Nota de la Autora : Si no te has leído Sueño Ligero, no leas este. Este es el final alternativo y extensivo de Sueño Ligero. Para quienes no les gusto el primer final que le di a Sueño Ligero - Por que ni a mi me convencio xDD - Disfruten la lectura!

_**Capitulo 8 --- Los recuerdos**_

Yo... Haré mi vida de nuevo, una nueva oportunidad... Para este herido corazón...

Abrió los ojos con desmesuro... Nada de lo que veía parecía Familiar... Se levanto, Algo mareada aun, Sentía el Mar a su derecha muy cerca, Abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos marineros y gente que no conocía. Muchas de esas personas giraron su cabeza al oír la puerta. Una Chica Pelirroja Corrió al ver a Naesse y le grito sin mesura.

NAESSE!! - Una joven Pelirroja se acerco corriendo con un quitasol a abrazarla. Naesse se quedo inmóvil, una pista de quien era aquí en esta tierra... una luz...

Naesse, de verdad eres tu! - Le dijo la chica con mucha alegría, Naesse no entendía nada. La chica pestañeo raramente y hablo - ¿No te acuerdas de tu Tia Anju? - Naesse comenzó a repetir An-ju lentamente como si haciéndolo podría recuperar las memorias...

Tia Anju? - Dijo dudosamente y Anju la miro con cuidado.

Debiste golpearte la cabeza... - Le dijo tristemente. Naesse la miro esperando algún tipo de palabra o información de ella - Naesse... Han encontrado a tus padres muy mal, debieron llevarlos de urgencia al sanatorio que estaba en la ciudad... - Naesse al escuchar "Padres" parecía que he hubieran volcado un balde de agua fría por la expresión que tenia... los recuerdos se iban apareciendo de apoco como si una cinta recién terminada comenzara a rebobinarse... pero podía recordar que había pasado... y comenzó a hablar suavemente...

"Mis padres eran pescadores... pescadores que viajan por todo el mundo, vendiendo mercancía... incluso muy pocas veces tocábamos tierra... Anju era hermana de mi mama por eso me dice que soy su sobrina... - Abrió los ojos repentinamente - recuerdo aquel día en que una tormenta muy fuerte acabo rompiendo nuestra nave y acabe golpeándome la cabeza... estábamos tan cerca del muelle de Great Bay... Recuerdo antes de llegar a la Orilla que un joven Zora me había salvado... Recuerdo haberle escuchado muy débilmente que la tormenta era creada por que un gran peligro se acercaba..." - Naesse interrumpió abruptamente el relato y le hablo con seriedad a Anju - Mis padres estarán bien, verdad? - Anju miro a la pequeña y le dijo.

Claro que si! ya veras como todo estará bien... Mientras yo te voy a cuidar, Mientras Anais se recupera... - Anju se llevo a la pequeña Naesse en los brazos, mientras la abuela de Naesse, seguía hablando con los pescadores.

Llegaron a la Casa de Anju, que era una estancia en donde los viajeros podían quedarse. Naesse por fin pudo conocer a su Bisabuela, Una Anciana a quien le encantaba contar historias, lastima que a veces eran muy largas y les tomaba toda la tarde en relatarlas... Por lo general los niños Bomber, soportaban sin dormir aparte de Naesse, las historias de la Abuela. Hacían feliz a la Abuela por algunos momentos, el peso de los años hicieron que sus piernas no pudieran sostener el peso de su cuerpo así que esta postrada en una silla de rueda. Anju la saca a pasear a veces... ella es feliz mientras la dejen en el mirador que da a la Torre del Reloj, en donde pesadamente corre el tiempo... sin prisa ni demora.

Naesse se familiarizo muy rápidamente con la Familia de su madre. Sus padres se recuperaron satisfactoriamente pero decidieron dejar a Naesse a cargo de Anju, ya que ellos querían que su Hija tuviera una vida normal, Anju estaba encantada con la Idea, Naesse no podía ocultar su felicidad pero a la vez su tristeza, pero sus padre le prometieron visitarla de vez en cuando, Naesse acepto con esa condición y desde ese día vive en la casa de Anju y le ayuda a atender a los Huéspedes del "Stock Pot Inn". Su abuela es la que administra el negocio y la recepcionista, Anju es quien cocina y ayuda a mantener todo limpio y Naesse le ayuda a Anju... Pero Naesse no logra recordar nada después de aquel golpe en la cabeza... Solo lo que debe saber lo tiene presente... Pasaron los años y nunca mas intento recordarlo... pertenecía a un lugar... y eso era lo que le importaba...

Los años no perdonan, verdad? - Le pregunto una muchacha de ojos azules a un joven que yacía recostado en la hierba de las planicies de Hyrule, La muchacha sonreía, aun que dentro de ella estaba muy escondido un dolor que nunca le hizo saber al Joven que estaba allí, cansado, luego de tanto buscar durante tanto tiempo...

Ya han pasado... casi 4 años... - Le dijo el muchacho con la voz un poco mas gruesa de la que él mismo recordaba que tenia hace 4 años, cuando despertó y recupero aquel tiempo que creyó perder...

Pero a pesar de este tiempo, Link, aun no te cansas de buscar... - Le dijo sentándose a su lado. Link parecía un poco avergonzado, quizás por quien tenia a su lado... una Princesa heredera... Link miro a la princesa y luego de encontrar las palabras precisas pregunto.

En donde puede estar Navi en estos momentos? Zelda, la he estado buscando en todo Hyrule pero... no hay rastro de ella - Le pregunto a ella, sin apartar su mirada, La Princesa se rió tapándose la boca y luego de ver la cara de dramatismo de Link se calmo, Lo miro diciéndole.

Corrección, deberías preguntarme, En donde puede estar Naesse en estos momentos? - Link controlo una rabia algo instantánea, por que le hacia recordar cuando Impa le leía el pensamiento... Zelda se rió sin control ante tal reacción y Link le reclamo.

Odio que me leas el pensamiento! - Le dijo algo divertido... Zelda le dijo entre risa.

Claro! que mas se podía esperar del héroe del tiempo... el que podía sacar la Espada Maestra del pedestal del tiempo por su corazón Puro! - Le dijo sin parar de reírse... El viento corría suavemente ondeando la hierba como si fuera olas de un mar verde... Link se paro y ayudo a levantar a la Princesa para llevarla al palacio... Tiempos de paz aun prevalecían en Hyrule y parecía que nada los iba a interrumpir... Hace 4 años aproximadamente habían combatido a Ganondorf, el Portador de la Trifuerza del poder en la torre de Ganon. Los Sabios habían sellado su alma y así la Princesa había tocado la Tonada del tiempo para que aquellos años... aquellos 7 años se le fueran recuperados a Link por haber salvado a Hyrule de la profunda desgracia que se venia azotar. Pero nadie sabia que había otra Héroe del Tiempo, como será Naesse, aun que nadie sabrá de esta hazaña de Link, la Princesa y Naesse, por que habían viajado 7 años adelante de aquel tiempo, en que aun ellos tenían 10 años... es una hazaña que solo sabrán ellos... De aquel Muchacho sin hada acompañante, Aquella chica de orejas Cortas y aquella princesa sin la trifuerza de la sabiduría... Solo serán historias que el viento contara para llevarlas a pasear por el mundo... para aquel que quiera escucharlas y seguirán girando en coros por las montañas... hasta que algo las haga callar...mientras el sol se despide del día, haciendo pasar a la noche en su carruaje ... para dar comienzo a otro día...

El Joven guerrero apenas pudo dormir, así que fue a darse una vuelta por las planicies de Hyrule, antes de que cerraran la compuerta de la ciudadela de Hyrule, se fue caminando despacio, sin prisa... Algunos guerreros Esqueletos se habrían paso por la tierra y lo perseguían en caravana, hasta que se aburrió de aquello y con algunas estocada de la espada del Héroe, una espada que le había dado el Rey de Hyrule para su trabajo, acabo con ellos sintiendo la brisa suave de la noche que seguía susurrando cosas sin cesar... Iba escuchando la risas de Fondo de los Poes aun que no se entretuvo demasiado, siguió con rumbo a Norte, en donde estaba el Bosque Kokiri, Hogar de su infancia... Link ahora vivía en el castillo de Zelda ya que él era el guardaespaldas personal de la princesa pero no podía olvidar sus raíces como era el Bosque... Ahora los Kokiris del Bosque sabían la verdad de Link, Aun que con Mido jamás se llevaría bien... Cuando Link comenzó a crecer mas que la media de los Kokiris, El gran Árbol Deku le había dicho la verdad de su nacimiento, que él era un Hylian no un Kokiri, como siempre lo pensó... Su madre lo había dejado al Cuidado del Arbol Deku, por que afuera del Bosque, había una gran guerra de donde la madre de Link había llegado herida de muerte para salvar a su hijo... El Árbol Deku acepto cuidarlo por que en el fondo de su bondadoso corazón sabía que Link haría muchas cosas buenas para Hyrule... Con Saria hablaba mucho, aun que él no olvidaba que su querida amiga Saria era la Sabia del bosque, Saria no lo sabia... Como todos los demás... A Link le producía un poco de vértigo recordar que parte de sus memorias solo correspondían a él, a la Princesa y a la propia Naesse... Ni los Sabios, ni la gente común ni nadie recordaba nada ... Suspiraba inconforme cada vez que sus pensamientos mudos hablaban de eso... Llego cuando la Luna estaba en su cabeza... Paso suavemente por el puente de madera que da entrada al Bosque y escucho una tonada tan limpia como suave... Camino sin titubeos al Bosque Perdido, en donde los Kokiris que se perdían nunca encontraban el camino a casa y la misma oscuridad del bosque los convertían en Skull Kids, que eran criaturas que solo querían jugar y odiaban a Muerte a los Adultos... Algunos dicen que es por que ellos no tienen padres mas que el Árbol Deku y piensan que han sido abandonados por todos en ese bosque maldito... Saria estaba tocando una tonada muy suave sentada en un árbol... La Luz de la luna se abría paso entre las ramas del bosque tupido para iluminarla con su luz... Link se acerco suavemente y se sentó cerca para así escuchar la música de la ocarina para ver si le daba claridad a sus pensamientos, Saria abrió los ojos y una nota se escapo de la melodía... Link le sonrió y Saria se acomodo para verlo mejor y rompió el silencio con la tonada de Zelda, la canción de Cuna de Zelda... Link solo escuchaba en silencio aquella tonada que no producía nada en su corazón... Saria al terminar la corta tonada espero que le preguntara algo... pero Link seguía tan mudo como había llegado...

Por que ya no tocas esa tonada, Link? - Le dijo atrayendo la mirada perdida del joven - Antes lo hacías todo el tiempo... Pero ahora no... - El silencio se expandió por el bosque... Link suspiro al poco rato después y dijo con voz clara...

Sabes? No he parado de pensar en Naesse y en Navi... - Saria pestañeo extrañada... Link le había contado de una muchacha llamada Naesse pero Link nunca respondió sus preguntas de como y cuando la había conocido... si se lo decía... pensaría que estaba algo loco... Era un recuerdo que solo le pertenecía a él... Saria se acerco a Link... Aun que tenían la misma edad parecían hermanos...

Ve a buscarla... - Link la miro algo sorprendido, la ultima vez que le había dicho que quería buscarla afuera de Hyrule a Saria, Saria no le había hablado por semanas... junto con la Princesa... ambas a pesar de ser muy distintas, encontraban en Link una compañía... Saria se dio cuenta que en las ultimas semanas Link parecía mas distante y pasaba mirando la casa del abuelo de Naesse... Link pestañeo un par de veces antes de repetir...

Buscarla? Que dices Saria! - Le dijo divertido, dándole un tono de broma, pero Saria parecía Seria, meneo la cabeza con cansancio y le dijo con voz apagada...

No... ya es hora de que hagas lo que desees hacer Link... se que la Princesa ha estado reteniéndote como yo también... y tu solo te has quedado por que te lo hemos pedido... Por que no querías darnos un sufrimiento... pero... y tu Link? cuando pensaras en ti? - Un Sonido proveniente de la derecha hizo sacar la espada a Link... y Tomo a Saria por la cintura, sabia que ese Sonido correspondía a un Skull Kid y él sabia que si lo veían con Saria, de seguro la próxima vez que entrara al Bosque la matarían por traer adultos al bosque... Corrió rápidamente hasta que un Skull Kid se interpuso entre la salida y ellos. Link no tenia tiempo para juegos, golpeo al Skull kid empujándolo para poder pasar y caer rodando al Bosque Kokiri... Saria parecía algo aturdida y Link enfundo la espada en su espalda... La Luna ya iba pasando por sus cabezas, Link se levanto y Saria parecía a punto de reírse... Le había parecido tan divertido que se aguantaba la risa, Link se arreglo el cinturón y Saria se paro con una mano en la boca, unas lagrimas le corrían por aguantarse la risa... y Link algo enfadado le dijo.

Saria, si quieres reírte, hazlo! - Le dijo mientras se sacudía, pero no escucho risa a su espalda... Lo cierto es que Saria en vez de reír quería llorar, Quizás dentro de ella sabia que no lo vería jamás... Sabia que quería demasiado a esa tal Naesse como para volver a Hyrule... Se rió por inercia... y Link parecía entender lo mismo que ella pensaba... se arrodillo y le dijo.

Saria, volveré, no es que me vaya para siempre... - Le dijo auto convencido y Saria dejo de reír y abrió los ojos al oír lo siguiente - Me iré mañana... He perdido tiempo en creer que Navi y Tal vez Naesse estén en esta tierra... Pero yo siempre supe que ellas estaban muy lejos de aquí... Tan lejos que ilusamente siempre busque su sombra o su olor... el viento no me dice nada mas que una historia lejana y ajena a mi... una historia pasada... - Dijo cerrando los ojos, Saria rompió el silencio con un tono que no es el suyo y le dijo claramente.

Espero que vuelvas... eres mi amigo, nunca olvides aquello... y lo lamento si he sido egoíst... - y Link le interrumpió

Esta bien Saria... yo comprendo... Lo comprendo... Me prometes que cuidaras El bosque Kokiri, mientras yo no este - Saria afirmo con la cabeza y Link miro de soslayo el cielo, se paro y le dijo - Cuídate Saria... - Saria se limito a mover una de sus manos en son de adiós, mientras Link corría por el puente de madera para abrirse a la Pradera de Hyrule, Miles de ojos lo observaban desde la Tierra pero no se dignaron a abrirse paso entre la quietud de la noche... Miraron como con ayuda del guardia de noche entraba al castillo... El joven corría con todas sus fuerzas pero miles de pensamientos le impedían actuar con rapidez, parecía lento, Todos los Guardias del Castillo le hacían Honores a Link, ya que era el Guardaespaldas de la Princesa, un puesto que nadie había alcanzado... Así que lo dejaron pasar por los jardines del castillo sin preguntarle nada... Pero no se esperaba que su propia protegida la estuviera esperando despierta en la puerta de su dormitorio.

Princesa que hace a esta hora levantada? - Le pregunto Link intrigado, La Princesa de belleza inigualable lo miro vagamente y le pregunto.

Te vas, no es cierto? - Link trago saliva y su mirada fue a dar a la ventana de su cuarto por la cual atravesaba una luz muy tenue...

Lo sabias, verdad? - Zelda afirmo suavemente con la cabeza, Link se rió y agrego - Siempre lo supiste... No puedo ocultarte nada... umm... - dijo algo apesumbrado, La princesa se acerco y tomo una de sus manos y le entrego un objeto que por la poca luz no se notaba, Link la miro y Zelda solo se limito a Sonreírle, se acerco a la luz y vio la Ocarina del Tiempo... Link la miro de nuevo y luego a la Princesa y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la Princesa había puesto un dedo en sus labios y le dijo suavemente...

Quiero que la lleves contigo... así sabré que algo de mi esta cerca tuyo... cuídala mucho... se que te será muy útil... - Le dijo y Link sintió que se enrojecía suavemente, pero la oscuridad era cómplice de su vergüenza, Zelda miro a la ventana y lo tomo de la otra mano y lo encamino al jardín... al jardín circular, en donde se habían conocido de niños - Lo recuerdas, verdad? Aquí nos conocimos... y de eso ya han pasado mas de 4 años... Link miraba a la princesa como queriéndose llevar un recuerdo de ella, algo que le hiciera recordar por siempre que era la persona que mas quiso en un momento pero por cosas del destino, los afectos cambiaron abruptamente... Link se sentó en la escalera, pareciera que los recuerdos le pesaran a momentos y escucho una voz muy suave diciendo.

Estaría bien si me acercara mas a ti? - Le pregunto la Joven Princesa, Link se corrió un poco, dándole un espacio a ella. Se pego a su lado inclinando la cabeza en el hombro de su guardaespaldas, Enlazo su brazo al brazo de Link - Te voy a extrañar... dentro de mi, siempre sabia que tendría que dejarte partir... y creo que este es el momento... - le apretó con firmeza el brazo... - Que mas quisiera que... - Lo miro a los ojos, Link a los segundos sintió su mirada y la correspondió, un hormigueo fuerte comenzó a sentir el Joven Hylian en su estomago y sintió el gusto a un viejo sentimiento, de pronto le pareció mas hermosa y mas llamativa... Zelda se acerco tanto más para apoyarse en su frente con la suya y dijo muy lentamente - pero no puedo evitarlo... - Le dijo para cerrar sus labios, Link lamento muy por dentro que lo hiciera y la miro a los ojos, estando allí tan cerca, se aturdía con facilidad, Siempre estando tan cerca de ella hacia que se atontara... y Zelda lo sabia, le parecía tierno cuando le daba vergüenza, se alejo un poco y con su mano derecha acaricio su cabello y lo observo con cuidado, no sabría cuando lo volvería a ver, pero tampoco quería retenerlo... mas por lo que ella sentía por él y que quería decírselo... Pero Zelda tomo una decisión mas drástica, parándose de pronto se quedo a su espalda, Link se paro y se puso a su frente, con aquel gesto el joven pareció más claro en sus sentimientos, Por que la abrazo de pronto y Zelda se apoyo su oreja izquierda en el hombro del joven, mientras Link le acariciaba el Cabello y le dijo suavemente.

Partiré mañana... pero volveré pronto... Muy pronto... - Zelda se había despegado de su hombro pero calculo mal cuando se quiso poner a su frente, no mas de 2 cms lo distancia de la cara del otro, un impulso de Link hizo que acabara el preámbulo en un beso, la noche silenciosa solo era testigo de ese beso, de despedida, Zelda se alejo de pronto de los labios de Link y le dijo.

Lo siento, pero se que quizás no vuelvas a tiempo... Gracias por todo... - Le dijo antes de partir dentro del castillo y Link quedo algo cortado...

"A que se habrá referido con que no llegare a Tiempo... " - Se preguntaba mientras se recostaba en su cama para intentar dormir y con tantos sentimientos dando vueltas se durmió un poco mas tarde y el recuerdo de Naesse de pronto se volvió borroso... tan borroso que esa noche no pudo pensar en ella.

Cuando apenas salio el sol, comenzó a ordenar lo que llevaría en el viaje, llevaba víveres y otras cosas mas, para el gran viaje, Dinero que había ganado durante todos estos años cuidando a Zelda, se dirigió solemnemente al rey quien estaba en el trono... y él le dijo con voz suave

Así que te vas, Link - Le dijo respirando ruidosamente y Link pestañeo extrañado "Algo la princesa le habrá comentado..." Pensó rápidamente - Espero que vuelvas algún día... tus servicios a la Corona no serán olvidados tan fácilmente... Buen Viaje y puedes tomar uno de los caballos del establo real... para que asi una parte de Hyrule vaya contigo. - Le dijo fraternalmente, Link se arrodillo y se llevo una mano a su hombro contrario y pidió permiso cortésmente para retirarse, El rey le afirmo que lo podía hacer y así sin miramientos vio el gran atado de cosas que debía llevar y se iba a dirigir al establo, para poder cobrarle la palabra al rey, pero al salir del castillo, vio a la princesa con Epona, Epona se puso muy contenta cuando vio a Link. Se Acerco suavemente y Link la acaricio con tranquilidad sin tomar mucha atención al caballo, miraba a la princesa que se acercaba suavemente a donde estaba él, Mostraba una sonrisa extraña... Forzada y triste a la vez. Miro con tristeza al caballo y hablo con voz firme.

Llévate a Epona, ella se ha encariñado mucho contigo y creo que seria una crueldad separarla de ti - Dijo sin respirar, parecía algo nerviosa, Abrió las manos enguantadas y miro al cielo de infinito azul y unas nubes que apagaron el sol, comenzaron a llorar, como si estuvieran llorando por otra persona, cerro los ojos y con el mismo tono de voz dijo - ¿Por que dudas en un momento así? - Link dejo de acariciar al caballo y miro a la princesa que no dejaba de mirar el cielo mientras escurría agua por sus cabellos, sabia que ahora dudaba de su viaje. - Vamos... debes irte... mientras mas tiempo pierdas...

Pero, yo... - Dijo Link sin creerse que se le hayan escapado esos pensamientos... Zelda sonrió suavemente y le dijo.

Y yo pensé que realmente estabas seguro de algo... - le dijo graciosamente y lo miro - Tu sabes que debes hacer ese viaje... no demores lo inevitable Link...

Lo inevitable? - Repitió otra vez, su mente comenzó a trabajar de forma forzosa, La princesa suspiro y le dijo -

Acaso dudas sobre lo de ayer? - Link la miro fijamente, sabia que eso le podría interesar - Link, tu sabes sin yo decirte nada que me importas... pero por lo mismo necesito saber si aun esta la sombra de Naesse en tus memorias... Por eso mismo... exactamente por eso, quisiera que lo averiguaras por ti mismo - al terminar la mirada de la princesa cayo al suelo y se escucho un suave susurro.

Lo entiendo... - Link equipo sus elementos de viaje y antes de darle la orden al caballo, miro a la princesa y la chica no parecía querer mirarlo, Link pestañeo por causa de la lluvia y saco de un bolso una manta y se la puso a su espalda y le dijo - Princesa, no se enfrié, debe entrar al castillo... - Zelda lo miro y sonrió levemente, se cubrió completamente con la manta y se dedico a verlo montar a Epona, Link la miro por ultima vez y le dio la orden a Epona de marchar, Zelda levanto la mano aun que no pudo decir nada... un deseo fugaz era de detenerlo y no dejarlo partir, pero en el fondo sabia que debía hacerlo... a la lluvia de pronto se le unieron otras gotas, sollozos silenciosos y profundos... Se arrancaba el Dolor de pronto como si intentaran arrancarle el corazón, El silencio del viento y los gritos de la lluvia acompañaron a Link hasta internarse en el Bosque perdido, El Árbol Deku le señalo que allí encontraría otra tierra... otra tierra muy lejos de Hyrule... Aun que parece que su Corazón parecía confundido... La imagen de una Princesa entre la lluvia se hacia muy clara... y una sombra se presentaba de pronto... Pero luego desaparecía entre imágenes...


	2. Capitulo 9

_**Capitulo 9 --- La Torre del reloj**_

Los años no pasan en vano y Link ya los había sentido en su espada... 2 años que partió de Hyrule hacia tierras extrañas... Tan Extrañas que su habilidad había incrementado notablemente... Y se había convertido en legenda en Tierras tan lejanas... Ayudaba a la gente que lo necesitaba... pero aun no encontraba lo que buscaba, pero no quería rendirse... no lo quería hacer... aun no. Miraba con ligereza los Amaneceres que pasaron lentos por su camino y las noches frías que paso sin desearlo... Había conocido a mucha gente... el chico de las ropas Verdes, se referían a él. Frecuentemente se preguntaba que seria de Zelda, Saria y las demás... ¿ Se acordarían de él ? La Gente que conocía y le contaba la razón de su gran viaje siempre le decían que no se desanimara, ya encontraría a su preciada amiga... Ya se hacia tarde en alguna pradera con verdes parajes pero algo le llamo la atención al guerrero... una Entrada muy parecida a la del Bosque Kokiri, Pestañeo mirando hacia otro lado, pero le llamaba mucho la atención aquel lugar... Y siguiendo sus impulsos entro a ese bosque oscuro y tupido...

_"Quizás Navi este en ese Bosque... Después de todo es una hada del bosque... "_

Naesse... - Dijo Anju desde la ventana - Despierta, hay que comenzar a preparar la Estancia para el festival, Falta una semana para la inaguracion - Naesse se giro hacia el otro lado de la Cama y abrió con pesadez los ojos azulverdes... La luz de la mañana, se colaba por la habitación y pregunto con suavidad.

Tia Anju... Es normal que siempre sueñe con la misma persona... que curiosamente no conozco? - Le dijo media dormida, Anju paro de limpiar y la miro.

Claro que si... Quizás algún día la conocerás... Algunas veces el destino es caprichoso... - Dijo sonriendo para si misma y salio del cuarto diciendo - La vida da muchas vueltas Naesse... - Se sintió el suave Clic de la puerta, Naesse se sentó en la cama y miraba el piso muy intrigada... Se levanto con prontitud para ayudar a Anju en sus deberes, Levanto la cama mientras decía - mmmm... Ya queda una semana para el gran festival... Anju debe estar muy ilusionada... claro que si... se va a casar con Kafei... Si tan solo... - Se apresuro a agitar la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras terminaba de hacer la cama... Paro de pronto y se dijo muy bajo - Él me lo prometió... - Giro la cabeza a su lado derecho, se veía una pequeña parte de la ciudad de la torre del reloj... El Reloj seguía caminando despacio... el silencio de pronto se hizo notar en la posada hasta que se distinguió una voz masculina. Naesse bajo para ver al Flamante Novio Kafei que saludaba muy afectuosamente a todos en la posada. Naesse se quedo muy quieta cuando bajo de las escaleras. La abuela le hablaba a su espalda, pero no parecía escucharla y Kafei cuando la vio se acerco a ella y le dijo.

Buenos Días Naesse... - Le dijo suavemente. Naesse lo miro y le sonrió muy tristemente - Aun esperas a ese viajero... no es así? - Naesse abrió un poco sus ojos y luego con la mirada le dijo que si. Kafei la tomo de la mano y la llevo afuera de la posada - Aun esperas a ese idiota, no es así? Tu eres una muchacha muy bella y esperas a ese idiota que no supo apreciarte... - dijo visiblemente enojado. Naesse suspiro algo disconforme y le dijo.

Señor Kafei... si las cosas no se dieron como queríamos Enil y yo, no puedo hacer nada mas que esperarlo... - Kafei miro a la chica y levanto los brazos resignándose.

Te mintió... pero a pesar de eso le creíste y aun así lo esperas... - dijo Kafei con mesura

Anju también haría algo así por usted Señor Kafei ... - Kafei la miro y sonrió al ver a la muchacha de cabello Pelirrojo que se acercaba hacia ellos. Naesse miro como Anju lo tomaba del Brazo y lo llevaba a la pensión diciendo.

Kafei... quieres que Naesse odie a ese muchacho... - Le dijo con un tono algo mas duro, Kafei le respondió

Yo se quien es en realidad... y se que Naesse no merece a un muchacho como él... - Dijo con amargura, Anju sonrió algo satisfecha.

Actúas como un padre sobre protector Kafei... - Kafei sonrió y le dijo

Y tu como su madre... además de que no fuera por ella, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido Anju y créeme que eso es suficiente para protegerla y aconsejarla... - Anju lo abrazo fuerte antes de entrar a la Pensión... Naesse se quedo mirando la puerta que tenia a su frente. Pestañeo un par de veces al recordar con una sonrisa inmóvil como se habían conocido con Enil.

Tal vez las cosas no fueron como debían ser, pero aun le espero... - Dijo Naesse sonriendo suavemente... el viento que paso por su lado sonrió a la muchacha que se quedaba muy quieta esperando... simplemente esperando...

_"A Pesar de todo, me prometió regresar... "_

Link llevaba las horas en la espalda en aquel bosque perdido... ya después de dos años... el tiempo se hacia inmune ante él... se quedo mirando distraídamente el paisaje lleno de árboles, hasta que una luz muy brillante le llamo la atención, desviando su mirada hacia allí. Pestañeo ligeramente y grito - NAVI! .

La Pequeña Hada que venia acompañada de otra hada se acercaron a Link y allí se dio cuenta que se parecía... pero no era igual... suspiro disconforme y dijo - Se parece... pero no es... - La siguió con la mirada y antes de poder reaccionar, giro múltiples veces cerca de la cabeza de Epona con lo cual se asusto y levantándose cayo Link al suelo dejándolo semiinconsciente... Una risa suave se escucho detrás de un árbol, dejando ver a un Skull kid con una extraña mascara puesta... se acercaba nervioso a Link mientras felicitaba a las dos Hadas que lo habían ayudado. La Hada que confundió Link con su querida amiga Navi decía con seguridad - Es un viajero! - y la otra Hada de color rosa decía rapidito - Debe traer algo interesante!  
Skull Kid comenzó a revisar entre sus ropas, hasta que encontró la Ocarina del Tiempo, sonrió abiertamente y la hada de color vivo Amarilo exclamo   
Que linda ocarina! - a lo que la otra hada de color Rosa comenzo a decir   
Yo quiero probarla!! - La Hada de color amarillo le dijo  
¡No puedes Tael! que hariamos si se te cayera y la rompes? No!! no puedes! - Tael le dijo algo enfadado -  
Pero hermana! ¿ Por que no puedo yo tambien!?  
Link comenzó a reaccionar mientras escuchaba a lo lejos - Yo también quiero tocar la ocarina Skull Kid! - Link se incorporo y se lanzo a tratar de quitarle al Ocarina a Skull Kid, solo provoco la risa mas exagerada de este ultimo, Se monto en Epona para salir huyendo, pero Link se lanzo tomándole una de sus piernas, Se arrastraba mientras gritaba - Epona, detente! - Pero no ver reacción del Caballo pensó que podía estar bajo algún hechizo para que actuara así... Skull kid giro por un tronco rápidamente haciendo que Link rodara por el suelo y Epona siguió galopando hacia un tronco grande seguido de las 2 hadas, Link se tomo la cabeza y se paro casi al instante corriendo detrás de Skull Kid, algo aturdido subió unos troncos hasta que siguió corriendo cuando alcanzo la plataforma mas alta con el apuro no se dio cuenta de que había un precipicio... Grito mientras muchas imágenes de colores le aturdían la cabeza Parecían figuras de razas de Hyrule... Deku, Zora y Goron... de pronto las luces dejaron de aparecer y una luz tenue del bosque se hizo estar haciendo notar a Link que había caído en una flor deku, Luego de pararse noto que algo estaba a su frente. Estaba Skull kid suspendido en el Aire Diciendo con firmeza.

Que le pasa a ese Caballo tuyo no escucha nada de lo que se le ordena! - Dijo muy enfadado, a su lado estaban las dos Hadas, una en cada lado. Link miraba apenas la brillantes no lo dejaba ver de frente. Luego se levanto al ver q la luz disminuyo y escucho lo que volvió a decir Skull Kid - No tiene sentido de montar un caballo como ese, así que te hice un favor y te libre de él! - Y comenzó a reírse sin gracia. Link al ver la naturalidad que decía aquellas palabras, se espanto abriendo los ojos muy abiertos, la impresión de tal frialdad lo dejaba bastante sorprendido - Ohh...Por que esa cara ? - Pregunto inocentemente Skull Kid - Creía que nos estábamos divirtiendo! - Link Tomo la espada y al ver esto Skull Kid dijo desafiante - Crees que puedes derrotarme como estas ahora? Tonto! - La extraña mascara comenzó a moverse y Link comenzó a sentirse muy mareado, parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar por el extraño sonido que escuchaba. De pronto el sonido seso y abrió los ojos, estaba en un cuarto negro y de pronto aparecieron Deku a su lado, Link comenzó a mirarlos y logro ver una salida, así que la uso para salir de aquel molesto sonido que provocaban pero sentía que algo le seguía, algo muy grande a sus pies... Un Deku Gigante le seguía de cerca... hasta que se acerco tanto que de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba frente a Skull Kid otra vez. Skull Kid se comenzó a reír de forma desaforada, Link no entendía por que, hasta que comenzó a palparse el rostro y noto que no era precisamente Link, si no que era un Deku, se reflejo en el agua el aspecto de un niño Deku haciendo que Link gritara mientras meneaba la cabeza.. claro que su voz y su lengua no eran las mismas que tenia hace algunas horas... Skull Kid se siguiendo riendo haciendo un comentario perverso - Ahora si que tienes buen aspecto... ¡¡Y te quedaras con él para siempre!! - Se siguió riendo frenéticamente... Una puerta se abrió en el fondo y la Hada Amarilla al ver que venia Link detrás con sus pequeños pies, comenzó a golpearlo para no dejarlo seguir detrás de Skull Kid, Skull Kid y Tael pasaron por la puerta, la joven Hada alcanzo a gritar a su hermana antes de que se cerrara la compuerta... Al darse cuenta la Hada mayor se acerco a la compuerta gritando a Skull kid que no la dejara allí, golpeo un par de veces la compuerta y luego se giro viendo a Link Deku que miraba distraído... Se devolvió y le increpo.

TU!!! Tu tienes la culpa de que yo me separara de mi hermano!! - Le dijo totalmente enfadada y con mas rabia le dijo - BIEN!! No te quedes allí niño Deku, haz algo! - Link la seguía mirando pensando distraídamente en su parecido con Navi, pero obviamente el carácter era totalmente distinto, la hada se puso nerviosa - Por que me miras así? Acaso tengo algo en la cara? ¡¡Quieres dejar de mirarme y abrir esa puerta!! Vamos! te lo pide una joven indefensa! Así que HAZLO RÁPIDO! - Link se termino de convencer que esa no era ni se parecía si quiera a su querida amiga Navi, La hada susurro algo preocupada - Espero que Tael sepa cuidarse solo... - Link se acerco corriendo a la puerta y la hada le siguió de cerca. y le dijo muy cuidadosa - Eh... Llévame contigo!! Quieres saber algo de ese Skull Kid, verdad? Bueno... tengo una ligera idea de donde podría haber ido... Llévame contigo y te ayudare?... Por favor... ? - Link afirmo ligeramente la cabeza y la Hada exclamo - SI! Trato hecho, entonces, por lo menos seré tu compañera hasta que atrapemos a Skull Kid! Mi nombre es Talt... Mucho gusto en conocerte... lo que sea que seas... - Dijo algo nerviosa. Link comenzó a notar que habían unas extrañas flores que al posarse sobre ellas, podía entrar en ellas para luego elevarse por el cielo, así que así pudo llegar a la pequeña puerta del frente, El Bosque le parecía totalmente extraño... Hasta que llegaron a un extraño lugar que parecía a un engranaje de un reloj, siguieron subiendo hasta que iban a atravesar una puerta... una risita moderada con una voz desconocida hizo girar a Link y Talt, dijo pausadamente...

Te has encontrado con un destino terrible, no? - Talt al verlo se escondió detrás del gorro de Link... Link se dio cuenta que quizás Talt lo conocía, - Soy el dueño de la tienda de las mascaras felices... he viajado por todo el mundo buscando mascaras... Durante mis viajes, un duende me robo una mascara muy importante en el bosque... estoy desesperado y te he encontrado! no pienses mal de mi, pero te he estado siguiendo... - Link se dio por sorprendido, hubiera dicho algo, pero solo diría cosas no entendibles para el hombre que estaba a su frente. El Hombre puso su mano en su mentón y prosiguió... - Se de una manera para que vuelvas a tu estado normal... Si eres capaz de volver a obtener la ocarina... te lo enseñare. - Dijo con seguridad pero volvió a hablar - Pero a cambio, de que me devuelvas esa mascara que me robo ese Duende! Pareces asustado...? No parece Fácil? Pues... Debes saber que soy un hombre ocupado... de igual forma deberé dejar esta ciudad en 3 días... Te estaré muy agradecido si me la devuelves antes de esos días... mm... Si estarás bien... eres joven y tienes un tremendo coraje... Estoy seguro de que encontraras... Entonces cuento contigo... - Link no le quedo mas remedio que ayudarlo, por que si no, no habría forma de volver a su estado normal... Se acerco a la puerta y atravesó por ella. Talt comenzó a moverse frenéticamente y le dijo - Yo se quien nos puede ayudar! La Gran Hada de la magia yace aquí... en el norte de la torre del Reloj! Yo iré a investigar mientras tu te familiarizas con ese cuerpo... de acuerdo? - Le dijo y sin mas ni mas se fue Talt. Link hablaba despacito, pero podía hablar...

Quizás con la sorpresa... no podía hablar bien - En su cara no habían rastros de expresión mas que lo de sus ojos... su cara era tan rígida que no se notaba nada de su pensamiento... Comenzó a caminar distraídamente por la Ciudad hasta que sintió unos ladridos a su lado... un perro no muy amigable comenzó a perseguirlo hasta que cayo y se golpeo en la muralla... Allí estaba acorralado, esperando el golpe final del perro... cerro los ojos esperando...

Sale! Déjalo en paz, estas bien? - Dijo una voz joven, Link Deku miro despacio y logro distinguir una figura de una mujer de cabello Rojo - Estas bien pequeño? - Link miro a la señorita y le molestaban las magulladuras que se había hecho, se las cubrió con el brazo, con la esperanza de que la señorita no las viera, tarde, por que ya las había visto - Estas herido?! Ven, no seas tímido, yo te curare... - Link con voz queda comenzó a balbucear palabras cortadas.

Es...toy... Bie...n! - Ya habían entrado a la Posada, Link se sentía incomodo, no le gustaba que nadie se preocupara de él, Anju lo llevo a su pieza. Y dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

No te vayas a ir niño Deku, te curare y me dirás en donde esta tu madre así la buscaremos todos juntos, esta bien? - Link suspiro y afirmo con la cabeza. Se quedo mirando el techo y la ventana, mientras esperaba a la señorita que la había salvado. Comenzó a pensar en que había sido una tontería haber salido a buscar a Naesse y Navi... Levanto sus pequeñas manitas y las miro con desagrado... Sintió el clic de la puerta y giro su cabeza a ver quien venia. Hubiera gritado si no fuera que la sorpresa lo invadio de pronto

Como estas niño deku...? Yo te curare, Mi Tia Anju acaba de ir al correo... A buscar una carta o mejor dicho a esperar una carta... - Dijo sacando algunas vendas.

Link pestañeo un par de veces y meneo frenéticamente la cabeza... No era la Naesse que recordaba.. ciertamente... Al sentir la mirada de niño Deku, Naesse le sonrió levemente... Link trago saliva y hablo.

Esto... No es necesario que me cure... - Dijo nervioso, Naesse estaba de terminar de vendar un brazo y la chica le pregunto.

Por que no? una gentileza no es mala de vez en cuando... - Dijo mientras terminaba el vendado. Link miraba sus vendas y las blancas manos de Naesse nunca la había visto sin guantes y tenia unas manos muy bellas, Pestañeo con presteza y pregunto sin medir.

Disculpe, dijiste que era tu tía la que iba a buscar una carta? Acaso espera a alguien? Naesse - Al ver la reacción de la chica, Link paro en seco tu frase. Naesse miro asustada al chico y le pregunto

Co... Como sabes mi nombre? - Dijo la chica nerviosa dejando caer un pedazo de venda. Link dijo tranquilamente.

Me lo dijo tu Tia antes de que entráramos - Link parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro se culpaba por haber sido tan directo y de haber mentido, pensaba confusamente - _Con esta forma parece que cualquiera cosa podría escaparse de mi boc_a - La chica lo miraba de vez en cuando. Termino la otra venda y se arrodillo frente a él.

Mi tía espera a su prometido Kafei... se iban a casar cuando el festival comenzara... o sea, en tres días mas... pero desapareció misteriosamente dejándole una carta en donde decía que no lo buscara, que pronto volvería... pero aun no hay rastros de él... Estoy preocupada... - le dijo Naesse mientras su cara se ponía rígida, Link se bajo de mueble en donde lo había dejado Anju y se puso frente de Naesse y le dijo con voz serena.

Ten confianza en que regresara - Naesse lo miro sorprendida y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza suavemente.

Eso espero, gracias - Le dijo en agradecimiento - Cosas muy raras han estado pasando desde que ese niño con mascara a aparecido... - Link tomo atención a lo que diría Naesse y casi no pestañeaba. La chica prosiguió hablando con el tono cansado de un recuerdo - Recuerdo que Hace algunos días soñé con un niño enmascarado que destruía la ciudad del reloj atrayendo a la luna a la Torre del Reloj... Parece tonto... pero parecía real, Además de que ha estado rondando en busca de algo... Surca los cielos en busca de algo... - Carraspeo y siguió hablando - Bueno... niño Deku, con quien vienes? - Le pregunto a al pequeño niño. Link miro a la Chica y le dijo cortadamente.

Yo vengo solo... - Le dijo, Naesse se hecho a reír y le dijo.

Solo? Vamos, en donde esta tu madre! - Le dijo divertida. Link camino despacio hacia la puerta y le volvió a decir.

No soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo - Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando Naesse lo tomo de un brazo.

Espera! puedes quedarte aquí mientras tu madre regresa... - Link la miro sin expresión alguna y partió hacia afuera, Naesse lo miro simplemente partir. No supo que decir, el niño parecía determinado.

Mmmmm... No se por que tengo la sensación de que... - Dijo antes de que el reloj sonara fuertemente, ya eran las 12:00 del día.

Link corrió apresurado buscando a Talt, que la hada había prometido encontrar a la hada del pueblo, que de seguro le ayudaría. Se sentó en unas cajas en donde veía distraídamente a dos malabaristas jugar ávidamente con unas pelotas de mano . Pensaba distraído.

_Como cambia la gente... esa no se parece a la Naesse que conocí... a la chica que temía constantemente a la soledad... al rechazo... _

Ayyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!

Ya estas pensando en cosas que no vienen al caso, verdad? - Dijo Talt moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado hacia otro, Link se tocaba la cabeza, la Hada a pesar de ser muy pequeña, cuando se lo proponía podía golpear muy fuerte - HeY! no hay tiempo que perder! hay que ir al Norte De la ciudad del reloj, vamos! sígueme! - Dijo hablando todo muy rápido, apenas se levanto Link se sintió mas pesado. Siguió a la Hada que se dirigió a la entrada de su izquierda, volviendo a la Torre del Reloj, Miro si podía ver algo arriba de la torre, pero no distinguía nada, otro golpe le llego de la Hada por distraído, Link se estaba cansando, así que le dijo algo enojado

Hey! tranquila, ya encontraremos a tu hermano... - Le dijo algo divertido, la Hada no le dijo nada, siguió volando, y se dirigió a una entrada trasera de la torre del reloj, iban al norte... allí estaba la cueva de la Hada de la ciudad... Link seguía ciegamente a la Hada... no parecía tener ganas de gastar palabras... mas bien pensaba en otra cosa...

_Parece que he encontrado a Naesse... pero será la misma que vivía en mis recuerdos...? No se por que me siento..._

Cuando entraron a la cueva, estaba el hada de estrafalarias ropas esperándoles. Miro a Talt y le sonrió y luego a Link, se rió con una risa estruendosa diciendo.

Vaya, ese niño también te ha traído problemas... - Dijo serenamente. Link deku la miro distraído... - Pareces estar en otra parte... - Le dijo, haciendo volver las pupilas a sus ojos. Link la miro con fingida atención y le dijo.

Hada de la ciudad del reloj... necesito recuperar la Ocarina del Tiempo y mi forma original! - Le dijo con un tono muy chillido. La Hada le miro y le dijo.

Chiquillo... como comprenderás no puedo ayudarte a recuperar tu forma original, pero si, puedo llevarte al lugar en donde Skull Kid esta. - le dijo, Link dio un pequeño salto y afirmo con la cabeza. La hada extendió sus brazos y lanzo una burbuja de magia para así transportarlos en la cima de la torre del reloj. Skull Kid efectivamente estaba allí, esperándoles.

El niño deku aqui... ummm... no se si quieras a tu mama antes de que te destruya! - Dijo divertido... cerca de él estaba el hermano menor de Talt, Tael, que permanecía volando cerca de Skull Kid.

Hermana!! - Grito Tael y Talt se acerco a el diciendo.

Hermanito!! los estaba buscando a los dos! - Dijo dirigiéndose a Skull Kid - Skull Kid, por que no devuelves esa mascara, ahora? - Al no oir respuesta, interpelo a su interlocutor - Hey! estas escuchándome? - Tael que estaba cerca se adelanto a Skull Kid y les dijo rápidamente a Link y Talt.

Pantano , Montaña, Oceano y Cañon, Deprisa, Los cuatro que se encuentran allí, tráiganlos aquí...- Pero una conducta de Skull kid impidió que siguiera hablando, la golpeo diciéndole.

Hada Estupida!! No hables de eso!! - Talt hecha una furia comenzó a gritarle.

HEY! QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANO! Skull kid, crees que aun eres nuestro amigo después de hacer eso! - Le dijo enfurecida, pero Skull Kid respondió con una calma que descoloco a Talt.

...Bien, haz lo que quieras... - Le dijo con calma, pero siguió hablando - Aun que lograron llegar hasta aquí, no serán capaz de detenerme... jajá jajá - Se rió seguro, giro su cabeza hacia arriba, mientras jugueteaba con la Ocarina del Tiempo en su mano - Si crees poder detenerlo, inténtalo!

La luna!- Se dijo para si mismo Link, su cara no mostraba asombro, pero su alma estaba algo asustada... Skull Kid asintió suavemente y grito estirándose hacia la luna, comenzó a caer mas rápido la luna para terminar estrellándose contra la torre del reloj... Link que no podía quedarse mirando lo inevitable, comenzó a lanzar burbujas de magia, una técnica que la Hada le había enseñando, pero Skull Kid las esquivaba todas y le grito diciendo.

No vas a lograr nada bueno así! jajajajajaa - Le dijo riéndose estrepitosamente, pero Link aprovecho la oportunidad y le dio en su brazo, logrando que la Ocarina cayera cerca de él. Corrió a lo mas que le dieron sus pequeñas piernas y al tocarla, sintió la calidez de la Princesa Zelda, de quien se acordaba cada vez que tocaba esa ocarina... Los recuerdos apresurados despejaron la mente de Link haciendo recordarla con mas fuerza... Como si se tratase de un sueño.

_"Estas dejando la tierra de Hyrule... ¿ verdad ? - Le dijo Zelda antes de siquiera decirle sus intenciones, cuando lo encontró muy quieto mirandola algo sorprendido... Se quedo quieto escuchando la armoniosa voz de la joven princesa - Aun que no fue hace mucho tiempo, siento que te conozco de toda la vida... - Respiro con dificultad y dijo serenamente - Nunca olvidare los días que pasamos juntos aquí en esta tierra... Y estoy convencida que a pesar de que te marcharas... te volveré a ver otra vez... Hasta que ese día llegue... quiero que lleves esto contigo... - Le dijo depositando la Ocarina del Tiempo en sus manos, Link quedo mirando la Ocarina con curiosidad, abrio la boca para decir unas cuantas palabras pero Zelda lo interrumpió - No me digas nada... si debes marchar, esperare aquí... rezare por tu seguridad... para que tu viaje sea seguro Link... Si algo te pasara... recuerda esta canción... - Zelda volvió a tomar la ocarina y interpreto una tonada que a Link le parecía muy familiar... _

_La canción del Tiempo... - dijo..."_

Link Link! Que haces allí pensando en cosas que no vienen al caso! - Abrió los ojos y allí estaba Talt volando histérica - Esa vieja Ocarina no nos va a Ayudar!!! - Link hubiera querido increparle que no era Vieja y que si servia... pero tenia cosas mejores que discutir - Diosa del Tiempo, necesitamos mas Tiempo!!! - Grito hacia el cielo azul... Link miro la ocarina recordando que podía intentarlo si quiera... llevo la ocarina a sus labios, pero se convirtió en un instrumento Deku, unas trompetas... sin miramientos ni atención a lo que le decía Talt, comenzó a tocar la Melodía del Tiempo... Se encegueció con la luz radiante... y mientras caía entre relojes pensó claramente que la canción había funcionado y era posible que podría recuperar su tiempo... Entre recuerdos borrosos recordó lo que había ocurrido en el bosque con Skull Kid... y de pronto, se vio en el amanecer del primer día en que llego... fácilmente lo noto al mirar la luna... Talt comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados y dijo algo aturdida...

Todo... que ha pasado? - Dijo confundida, Link se encogió de hombros - Talt miro hacia su alrededor... y dijo - Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad... - Talt quedo en silencio y de pronto perdió la calma moviéndose frenéticamente, Link intentaba no marearse al mirarla - Link!! El vendedor de mascaras, dijo que si recuperabas tu precioso objeto robado... Podría devolverte a la Normalidad! - Link la miro distraído y por la desesperación lo golpeo en el gorro y le grito - HEY! LA OCARINA!! - Link parecía por fin darse cuenta de que era eso a que se refería... Talt estaba perdiendo la cabeza así que le dijo con fingida tranquilidad... - Desde que te deje cuando estaba buscando a la Hada de la torre del reloj has estado muy distraído... Hay algo que quizás yo no se? - Le dijo comprensiva. Link esquivo su mirada y se adelanto a ver al dueño de la mascara... - Si no me quieres decir... Bien, pero luego no me acuses de insensible! - Le grito presurosa, pero Link estaba demasiado lejos para oírle... Link bajo la mohosa escalera y allí efectivamente se encontraba el dueño de la mascara

Has recuperado tu preciado objeto de ese duende, verdad? - Dijo moviendo las manos... Link le afirmo con presteza. De pronto se sintió zamarreado por el hombre que gritaba frenético - LO CONSEGUISTE! LO CONSEGUISTE! OHHH SI!! - Miro el Piano que estaba a su espada y le dijo con seriedad - Bien, ahora escúchame bien... Quiero que recuerdes esta canción... - La toco despacio y Link saco su Ocarina que se convirtió en Trompetas y le siguió... - Esa es la canción de Curación, una canción que sana la magia maligna y convierte a los espíritus en mascaras... - Link apenas escucho la explicación por que comenzó a sentirse extraño... De pronto el espíritu Deku se alejaba de el mientras que Link por gentileza se despedía de el... Miro confundido la mascara en el suelo y miro con asombro que había regresado a la normalidad!! Talt giraba alrededor de el alegre por el suceso - Estoy seguro que esa canción te ayudara en el futuro... y te daré esa mascara de Deku en conmemoración de este día... La magia negra ha sido sellada dentro de ella... por supuesto podrás volver a su estado Deku y luego te la sacaras y volverás a ser el mismo. He cumplido con lo que prometí... ahora lo que tu me prometiste... - Link miro con seriedad la mano esquelética del Hombre... Link no emitió palabra... Y el Hombre comenzó a decir serenamente... - No me digas que... Mi mascara... la recuperaste... ¿no? - Link meneo la cabeza suavemente indicándole un no... pero hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho, el Hombre encolerizado lo levanto de las ropas y a pesar de ser un joven, el Hombre era mas alto que él, Link trataba de safarse en Vano pero no pudo... - QUE ME HAS HECHO! - Comenzó a gritar el hombre, lo dejo caer para llevarse sus manos a su sien... - Si dejas esa Mascara allí... ocurrirá algo terrible!! - Link se levanto respirando un poco mejor y le dijo.

No fue mi culpa que ese Skull Kid la haya robado! - le dijo levantándose con cautela, el Hombre lo miro sorprendido y le dijo.

Tu no sabes que es capaz de hacer esa mascara! Esa mascara se llama la Mascara de Majora, pertenece a una antigua leyenda en donde una antigua tribu la usaban para sus rituales... Dicen que un ser demoníaco con poderes malditos habita en esa mascara y quien se la ponga obtendrá aquellos poderes! de acuerdo con la leyenda... Los problemas causados por la Mascara fueron tan grandes... que los ancianos sellaron esa mascara en las sombras para evitar su mal uso... Pero ahora, la tribu desapareció, Nadie sabe cual es el verdadero poder de la mascara... Pero yo puedo sentirlo... Recorrí largas distancias para poder obtenerla... y cuando la tome... sentí el poder de un hombre oscuro... ese sentimiento de escalofríos que te pone los pelos de punta... y ahora ese Duende la Tiene! Te lo ruego!! debes recuperarla! si no, algo horrible ocurrirá! - Dijo desesperado... Link miro al Hombre con cierta compasión y le dijo...

Lo haré... - dijo sintiéndose Valiente de pronto y el hombre dijo muy amablemente.

¿de verdad? lo harías por mi? - Dijo el hombre, Link lo volvió a mirar y le dijo.

Lo prometí... verdad? Quiero también ayudar a la gente de ese pueblo y también a Talt a recuperar a su hermano... a ella también se lo prometí... - Dijo apesumbrado...

_"Prometí muchas cosas... pero debo cumplirlas todas... y cada una de ellas..."_

Yo sabia que me dirías eso! - Dijo animado el Hombre - Estarás bien, seguro todo saldrá bien! Confía en tus virtudes solamente confía... Te estaré esperando aquí... Solo te quedan 71 horas... Aprovecha tu tiempo... - Escuchando eso, se retiro hacia el centro de la Torre del Reloj.

Talt que parecía muy concentrada dijo con serenidad - De verdad quieres ayudarme, Lnk?

Si, ese era uno de mis propósitos... Te lo dije... Gracias a ti, recupere mi forma Humana. - Dijo Link serio.

Gracias! - le dijo muy alegre, parecía mas liviana. - Skull kid ocupa los poderes de la Mascara para hacer cosas tan terribles... Tendremos que tomar atención a lo que dijo Tael... Pantano, Montaña, Océano y Cañón... Pero que habrá querido decir con... Traer a los cuatro aquí... Siempre se calla lo mas importante! - Dijo agitando un Puño en el Aire - Bien si salimos por la puerta del frente... iremos con camino al Pantano...

Allí vamos! - Dijo caminando con ligereza a la entrada, pero de pronto paro en seco, miro hacia su izquierda y logro apreciar a una muchacha con un quitasol que caminaba con rumbo hacia una caja de madera que era de la correspondencia, la Chica se acerco temblorosa pero no había nada para ella, Link miro de reojo a un pequeño niño con una mascara de un zorro amarillo que miraba a la muchacha , parecía triste a pesar de no apreciar su rostro...

Tía Anju! - Link quedo paralizado y no quería quitar su vista para ver a la muchacha que se acercaba, sabia de quien se trataba.

Naesse... no hay noticias de Kafei aun... - Dijo con un hilo de voz - Naesse miro a su tía y le dijo animada.

Vamos Tía, no te desanimes! si prometió lo que prometió de seguro lo cumplirá! - Le dijo despreocupada, pero en el fondo Naesse sabia que si ella se preocupaba, su tía también lo haría...

Naesse... - se quedo muy quieta, parecía débil, mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza, Naesse la tomo de un brazo y la encamino hacia la estancia, dirigió una mirada furtiva a Link y siguió caminando .

Link miro la escena sin despegar su vista, en realidad no podía hacerlo. En el fondo, quería saber si Naesse lo reconocería pero cuando ella lo vio y siguió su camino, Link sintió un peso pesado que le quedo en el estomago... De pronto la espada y el escudo parecían muy pesados provocando que se sentara malamente en el suelo, Talt lo miro, pero no pregunto nada. Respiro hondo y se incorporo, Caminando hacia el pantano. Talt lo seguía como una sombra, parecía muy sombrío y no dijo nada hasta llegar al pantano.. vio una vieja casa en donde estaban dos brujas con una tienda de pociones y mas adelante había algo parecido a una entrada, pasaron sigilosos pero el aire estaba muy extraño. Entre los pasadizos lograron perderse hasta que Link noto la fría noche en su cuerpo... Talt que revoloteaba nerviosa pero no dijo absolutamente nada... aun que lo único que quería era gritarle a Link... Se acurruco en su gorro buscando abrigo mientras Link seguía dándole vueltas, que Naesse realmente no lo recordaba... ese peso que tenia en su estomago le molestaba... Pero se fue calmando mientras los grillos a lo lejos seguían susurrando su canción secreta...

Hey... despierta... - Le dijo una voz deformada por los oídos tapados de Link, se incorporo torpemente dejando caer un peso de su cabeza... el Sol lo encegueció a tal grado de que la persona q tenia a su frente no parecía tener cara... La voz volvió a preguntar pero se oía mas clara - Estas bien? déjame adivinar, te perdiste en el bosque... y dime que te crees con esa espada y ese escudo... además, ni son de este reino...

Link que estaba harto de criticas y él estaba convencido que con las de Talt estaba mas q suficiente le dijo sin medir su tono.

Perdón y tu quien eres? que vienes a criticar todo ? Señorita Perfecta - La chica se cohibió ante tal comentario. Que se hecho hacia atrás extrañada... allí Link logro ver su rostro.

Soy Naesse y tu quien eres para merodear en estos bosques forastero - Le dijo realmente molesta. Link se sintió cohibido también por haber sido tan grosero pero realmente ahora no me importara quien era...

Soy Link y vengo por razones q no te incumben - Le dijo tajantemente. Tomo su espada y el escudo y tomo el túnel de la derecha... Naesse zapateo con el pie izquierdo y le dijo con voz realmente fastidiosa.

Ese no es el camino... perdedor... - Link se dio vuelta tan bruscamente que la hada Talt se golpeo contra el escudo y cayo al suelo. - Eres realmente descuidado! - Dijo Naesse recogiendo a Talt que yacía semiinconsciente en el suelo...

No tengo que estar aguantando a una Sabelotodo! - Dijo realmente enojado Link, él pensaba que era lo suficientemente bueno para dejarse atropellar por lo que denomino el mismo, una sabelotodo...

Y yo detesto a los forasteros! - Le dijo directamente. Link se acerco y tomo a Talt de la mano de Naesse.

Entonces no te metas en asuntos de forasteros... quieres? - Le dijo con una mezcla de sentimientos... realmente ella no era la Naesse que recordaba... se sintió burlado, traicionado y realmente triste... una mezcla bastante rara en el cuerpo de una sola persona... Sintió un golpe realmente desmedido en su gorro y era su hada que estará roja de ira y sin olvidar del golpe... gritándole.

QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA PEGARME! Si no fuera por Skull Kid que esta allá arriba del reloj y tiene a mi hermano, no estaría contigo! - Link iba a a hablar pero Naesse lo hizo primero

En la torre del reloj? Skull Kid? ese niño con mascara? - Naesse desvió su mirada a la torre del reloj, Link miro a la chica y le pregunto mas calmado.

Si, como es posible que sepas de el? - Le dijo preguntándole gentilmente provocando una respuesta agradable.

Sueño... soñé con él... Además... se lo que le hizo a Kafei... - Dijo enmudeciéndose por completo. Link cuido sus palabras diciendo...

Ese Skull Kid ha hecho grandes daños a esta ciudad... hay que detenerlo... por eso vengo de una ciudad tan lejana... no te podrías imaginar que tan lejana es... cuando lo detenga podré ir por mi preciada amiga... aun que han pasado los años... uno nunca deja de recordar a aquellos que cruzaron por su vida... - Entre sus vestimentas saco la ocarina sosteniéndola sobre sus manos... como si quisiera recordar por siempre a la dueña... aun que su voz haya desaparecido de sus memorias frescas, los ecos de un pasado olvidado por el tiempo seguían tan vigentes como si fuera ayer... miro con descuidado disimulo a la muchacha que había salido a buscar... pero realmente no era ella... realmente la q estaba en su mente era una imagen que nunca existió? Tal vez su búsqueda había terminado... Pestañeo algo confundido y miro al alto sol del primer día. - Naesse, sabes como llegar al Pantano?

Claro que si, necesitas llegar allí? - Le dijo mientras se miraba los zapatos. Link le afirmo con la cabeza. La chica de cabellos claros camino hacia el camino de la izquierda y luego dio unos giros empinados hasta llegar al pantano. Naesse le mostró con su mano el templo en donde se veían claramente Deku. - allá es el templo de los Deku. No dejan pasar a nadie que no sea Deku.

Tal vez pueda pasar por ese lago - Dijo adentrándose en el. Talt desconfiaba de aquel lago... no parecía realmente limpio.

Espera Link! no es seguro pasar por allí! - Le dijo el Hada nerviosa. Pero Link no la escucho, sus oídos comenzaron a disminuir su rango de audición y sentía que tenia mucho sueño... Su cuerpo pesado cayo de lleno al lago. Naesse corrió por la orilla tomándole una mano, La chica no tenia mucha fuerza así que cayo con él, al lago. Talt revoloteada totalmente histérica. Hasta que vio que unos monos sacan a los dos jóvenes del lago...

SUÉLTENLOS QUE NO SON SU COMIDA! - Dijo Talt realmente enojada y histérica, los monos se rieron.

No comemos humanos... - Le dijo sin aguantar la risa. Talt otra vez estaba enojada haciendo que su rostro pálido, se volviera rojo. Los monos trajeron agua blanca y pura y los rociaron con ella a Link y Naesse. Poco a poco comenzaron a despertar aturdidos por el veneno de las aguas... Naesse que fue la primera que retomo la conciencia, comenzó a zamarrear a Link realmente enojada gritándole.

QUE CREÍAS QUE HACÍAS CUANDO INGRESABAS A ESA AGUA!... ESTUPIDO FORASTERO! - Link le sonrió algo aludido. Naesse lo soltó y Link cayo como peso muerto en el pasto. Tosió un par de veces y se rió de la cara de enojada de Naesse. Naesse ignoro esa risa y miro a los monos.

Muchísimas gracias por salvarnos... Si no, él no estaría riendo si hubiera notado que el agua estaba envenenada.- Le dijo sin preocuparse del inmediato silencio de la risa de Link. Link iba a responderle pero uno de los monos le interrumpió.

Por haberlo salvado... tenemos que pedirle un favor... - Le dijo el mono muy serio

¿Y? que es lo que desean? - Pregunto Naesse que se sentía en deuda. EL primer mono que iba a hablar fue interrumpido por otro que también sabia el lenguaje de los humanos dijo.

Quiero una Banana! - Grito el mono y el mono primero chillo desconsideradamente.

¡¡NO, ESCUCHA!! - Le dijo gritándole sin moderar su tono de voz.- Hace poco un veneno misterioso comenzó a propagarse en este pantano... así que yo, un amigo y la princesa del reino Deku fuimos a investigar... ¡¡Y la princesa fue raptada!! Debemos salvar a nuestro amigo y nuestra amiga, la Princesa que si no es rescatada a Tiempo! Será comida para Monstruo!!! - En ese instante, el simio ya gritaba, Link oía bastante bien igual que Naesse, pero el simio parecía no entenderlo así, por que seguía gritando. Los jóvenes se miraron y se sonrieron algo apenados al ver al pobre simio desesperado corriendo de allá hacia acá... - Tu!!! TU ERES FUERTE!! TIENES UNA ESPADA Y UN ESCUDO!! - dijo señalando la espada y el escudo...

Pero yo quiero una Banana! - le volvió a insistir el otro mono. Naesse y Link no pudieron disimular su risa, mientras veía como el otro mono ahorcaba a quien quería una Banana... Respiro profusamente y le dijo convencido Link.

Por salvarnos la vida, yo rescatare a su amigo... Pero indíquenme donde debo ingresar. - Le dijo decidido. - Gracias Naesse por todo, pero esto es muy peligroso.

Claro... después de que casi te ahogas, ahora me andas dando ordenes... iré contigo.. para intentar prevenirte de alguna planta carnívora que te quiera comer... ja! - Dijo siguiéndolo y provocó la risa de los simios que era muy divertida, siguieron avanzando cuando Link quedo parado al escuchar las palabras de Naesse...

_"Tal vez si se parezca a la persona que tengo en mis recuerdos..."_

Asi Talt, Link, Naesse y los Simios siguieron caminando hacia el templo de los Deku.


	3. Capitulo 10

_**Capitulo 10 --- Las similitudes.**_

Naesse había olvidado hasta la razón de su ida hacia el bosque. Se le había olvidado todo, sentía que por fin, hacia algo diferente y raro al común de la gente, Aun que Link no parecía convencido de llevarla, en realidad no quería llevarla. Pero Naesse era demasiado terca para él. Link se estaba dando cuenta de que en realidad nunca la quiso tanto como él mismo pensaba... tal vez solo quería la realidad más que sueños ciegos que Vivian en él como sombras... Había encontrado a una Naesse, pero es posible que sea la misma? Fuera o no fuera así, su viaje de búsqueda había terminado y lo tenia bastante confundido, volvería a Hyrule y luego que? la nostalgia no era suficiente aun. Link saco la Mascara Deku y se transformo en Link Deku .Los guardias no dejan pasa a nadie que no fuera Deku, asi que siguió caminando hasta ingresar al recinto. Naesse se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que en el lugar de Link ahora lo ocupaba un pequeño Deku... uno muy familiar a...

Link? - Dijo mirando derechamente, así tubo que inclinar la cabeza para ver al pequeño deku - Tu te pareces a... HEY! tu eres ese deku que fue lastimado por un perro... pero y Link? - Talt que volaba allí cerca, le dijo.

Link, es él. - Dijo secamente, Naesse se volvió a mirar al hada y vio su pequeña boca sonriendo. - Tiene un Maldición...

Maldición? - Repitió Naesse confundida, la Hada meneo la cabeza y le dijo cordialmente.

Debe buscar a su verdadero amor y que este le de un beso para que vuelva a la normalidad... - Dijo arrastrando su mirada hacia el niño Deku que estaba caminando ligeramente. Naesse miro al conocido niño deku, entrar en el templo.

Me estas tomando el pelo... - Le dijo Naesse sin creerlo. Talt se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Talt había sembrado la semilla de la incertidumbre, por tal alocada historia, que bien sabia Talt que no era cierta...

Link Deku, siguió con paso firme hacia el templo, sin saludar a ningún Deku, el nerviosismo de pasar como uno de ellos, lo hacia torpe. Tanto así que se tropezó varias veces y sin poder quejarse. En uno de los pasillo oyó el oído de una queja muy similar a la de un humano... no era voz de Deku. Se acerco para mirar en el marco de la escena... Un Mono estaba amarrado de manos y pies a un tronco que yacía solitario con otros dos troncos de los cuales también pendían dos animales que gritaban cosas incomprensibles para Link. Dividía el cuarto una reja y detrás de ella, estaba el rey Deku muy molesto junto con su consejero y algunos guardias.

EN DONDE ESTA LA PRINCESA !! DIGAN QUIEN LA SECUESTRO!! - dijo el rey perdiendo la paciencia completamente, su consejero se esforzaba diciendo.

Su alteza, por favor cálmense! - Le decia, pero el rey se puso a su frente gritándole

SILENCIO CHAMBELÁN! NO ES MOMENTO DE CALMARSE, LES ENSEÑARE QUE NADIE PONE UN DEDO A LA FAMILIA REAL!! - dijo pensando un momento... - YA SE!! TODOS SERÁN EJECUTADOS! GUARDIAS VENGAN!! - Dijo haciendo que todos los deku se acercaran a los troncos.

El mico se movía frenéticamente para intentar safarse... nada útil por cierto. Link se acerco a la base del tronco muy sigilosamente, El mono vio su gorro y comenzó a gritar.

No, yo no fui! por favor no me ejecuten!! - Link quería salvarlo, pero sus intenciones fueron empañadas por los guardias que advirtieron su presencia. Link se canso de ser tan torpe como Deku, así que se quito la mascara, provocando el chillido inaudible del Rey Deku... Logro desatar al mono gracias a su altura y varios Deku lo miraban desde abajo. Evidentemente, era mas alto que ellos. El mono lo miro asombrado y entre tartamudeos le agradeció. Link sonrió apenado por la situación tan tonta en la que estaba... El mico salto de los hombros de Link a los de.

Naesse! que haces aquí! - Le dijo cuando vio a dos monos mas el que llegaba en sus hombros, Naesse acaricio levemente al mono y le dijo.

Vaya, te habías olvidado de mi, eh? - Le dijo sin mirarlo. Iba a seguir hablando hasta que un ruido ensordecedor hizo que desviaran su mirada al techo. Naesse abrió la boca de asombro y Talt se quedo muy quieta al lado de Link.

El es Odolwa... el guerrero de la jungla enmascarado... - Sentencio la hada muy seca.

Rey Deku! Soy Odolwa Dios de Woodfall, no me has hecho sacrificios! por eso tome a la princesa Deku! - Dijo levantando una antorcha pesada. El rey deku replico

LA ... LA PRIN-PRINCESA! OH, GRAN DEIDAD, LE ROGAMOS SU PERDÓN! - le dijo gritando mas fuerte que antes. Odolwa grito mas fuerte.

No... debo castigar a todos ustedes, a todo el palacio! - dijo tomando el techo del palacio, termino de arrancar el techo y Link saco su espada inútilmente. Mas de 30 Deku miraban al gigante asustados sin moverse. Link de reojo miro el aterrorizado panorama al ver la antorcha pesada y tomo una piedra, la que arrojo en la mascara del monstruo. El monstruo grito fieramente y levanto pesadamente una mano para golpearlo. Link corrió fuera del templo Deku a lo cual el monstruo siguió ciegamente. Naesse se quedo sola, ya que después del que monstruo desapareciera del cuarto, los deku y los monos desaparecieron horrorizados. No supo por que, pero siguió a Link sin preguntarse que hacia... Llego a un cuarto redondo muy oscuro, la luz se colaba por las hojas que tapaban suavemente el lugar. Naesse vio que Link no dudaba en atacarlo... pero a pesar de ser tan grande el monstruo, se movía con bastante rapidez. Solo se veía un rayo de luz que seguía al guerrero enmascarado, Talt. Naesse miro hacia los lados hasta que un ruido le llamo la atención... Pies ligeros que arrastraban a duras penas algo... La chica se acerco al sonido y era el mono que habían salvado. El pequeño, se esforzaba en explicarle a Naesse que traía algo útil. Sus pequeñas manitas dejaron los objeto delante de Naesse. Por la oscuridad no podía verlos con claridad, pero los tomo con seguridad viendo al pequeño correr hacia afuera de la pieza. El monstruo desvió su mirada de Link, corriendo despavoridamente hacia Naesse. A duras penas, Naesse logro reaccionar, corriendo con los objetos en la mano hacia un lado. La pesada espada, callo fuertemente en una de las paredes provocando que se atascara. Naesse se afirmo de la pared, respirando fuertemente. Link corrió hacia ella y se puso frente a la muchacha, abrió la boca para pronunciar palabras que simplemente se estancaron en la lengua de Link. Naesse no reaccionaba bien, demasiada adrenalina le nublaba la vista. Link desvió la vista hacia el objeto que pendía levemente de la mano desfallecida de Naesse... Lo pudo reconocer de inmediato. Lo tomo y tomo el otro objeto cruzándoselo por la espalda. El monstruo grito fuertemente y saco la espada y se equipo con un escudo que portaba en su espalda... realmente estaba enojado. El Guerrero no dudo en correr hacia los dos jóvenes y Link hizo callar los gritos del monstruo por alaridos de dolor... Había disparado una flecha a uno de sus ojos. Acto seguido, el monstruo se desplomo en el suelo, desintegrándose, mientras despacio caía una mascara... y una botella.

Link recogió la mascara y Naesse la Botella... Puso esta a contra luz y se sorprendió al ver que era una hermosa Deku.

También era una mascara la que usaba Odolwa? - Pregunto link al verla con cuidado. Naesse se acerco a mirar la mascara. Repentinamente la Mascara se ilumino y entre la niebla se logro divisar a un Gigante... que cantaba una canción extraña... - Sabes que esta diciendo Talt?

L-L-A-M-A... llama... - Dijo Talt descifrando con dificultad...

Que mas? - Pregunto impaciente Naesse, Talt se esforzó en seguir escuchando pero nada...

No dijo mas... Se fue... Tal vez debe ser uno de los Gigante que menciono Hermanito...

La botella que traía Naesse se movía frenéticamente, Saco el Corcho con dificultad y la Princesa Deku creció para ser del porte de los deku. Como Link no entendía bien las frases que decía, accedió a ponerse la mascara Deku. Vio como las frases de Deku cobraban sentido. Y la Princesa se le noto un ligero rubor en sus mejillas secas.

Gracias por salvarme, Guerrero. - Naesse se concentraba para saber que decían, pero nada... Talt también, rindiéndose las dos procedieron a salir afuera de la cueva. La princesa prosiguió sin tomar atención a lo que pasaba con Naesse y Talt - Creo que con esto, podremos vivir en paz en nuestro pantano... Debes disculpar a mi padre... Por todas los infortunios de sus actos... - Link hizo un gesto con la mano y la princesa siguió hablando. - Perdón, pero... - Se acerco para tocarle el rostro... Link estaba rojo de vergüenza aun que su exterior parecía normal... La princesa se corto hablando dificultosamente... - Te pareces tanto a él... que... me hace pensar que esta aquí aun... Pero no eres él... ya no esta aquí... nunca mas... - La princesa se giro y le dio la espalda a Link caminando ligeramente, el peso del recuerdo se hacia gris en sus pisadas... y el sol se escondía uniéndose a la sublime tristeza del corazón de la Princesa.

_"Me pregunto... Zelda aun me recordara...?  
Tal vez no debería preguntarlo pero...  
aun siento un vació en el corazón.   
Volveré a verla alguna vez...?"_

Se saco la Mascara pesadamente y sintió su cuerpo mas pesado que el Deku... No lo había notado antes, busco al hada con la chica y las encontró hablando con el Chambelán y este miro a Link diciendo.

Cuando llevas esa mascara puesta... eres el retrato en vida de mi Hijo que murió... - Dijo comprensivamente, el Simio que fue liberado comento.

Parece que el y la princesa tuvieron un romance... pobrecita... - Se seco una lagrima fortuita, se despidieron del pueblo Deku y Los tres se dirigieron a la posada de Naesse...

Tia Anju debe estar muy preocupada... sigh - suspiro con disconformidad. Efectivamente, cuando toco la puerta, Anju se tiro encima a abrazarla.

Estaba tan preocupada y tu no dijiste nada! Tampoco has comido nada! Que dirá tu Madre cuando sepa de esto! Por que llegas a estas hora!? - Le pregunto escandalizada, Naesse sintió que la brisa fría no calmaba el ardor de sus mejillas del que era cómplice la oscuridad. Naesse levanto la cabeza mirando a Link y le dijo.

Tia Anju, él es Link, un amigo que conocí hoy. - Anju miro al muchacho y levanto las cejas sorprendida.

Conozco a muchos viajeros, pero a ti no te había visto nunca... De donde vienes, Joven Link? - Le pregunto encaminándolo a la posada. Naesse con Talt se miraron y los siguieron. Link respondió a la pregunta de Anju dentro de la cocina de la posada, ofreciéndole asiento.

Soy de Hyrule - Cuando vio que le presentaba un plato de sopa dijo - No se moleste... no tengo hambre... - Naesse se sentó a su frente y le dijo graciosamente.

No le puedes decir que no a mi Tía, en eso estas perdido, así que no seas tonto y come - Le dijo sonriendo cuando iba a pararse y tenia un plato similar al de Link en su frente, Anju le sonrió como prediciendo que iba a hacer y Naesse resignada se sentó, Tomando la cuchara y comiendo un sorbo.

Hyrule... no me suena ese lugar... Quizás debe ser de otra región o algo así... el mundo es tan basto... Bien, ahora voy a ver a la bisabuela si necesita algo, Joven Link, puedes quedarte cuanto gustes. - Le dijo caminando hacia la pieza de la Bisabuela.

Tienes Padres, Naesse? - Le llamo la atención ese detalle que no pudo evitar preguntárselo. Naesse respondió serenamente.

Si, son mercantes, como viajan demasiado, consideraron que podía hacer una vida normal en ciudad... Pertenecer a algún lado, je. - Le dijo sonriéndose.

Tu tia Anju te trata como si fueras su hija... - Le dijo llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca. Naesse miro al muchacho y sintió que noto su dejo de sarcasmo ante el "abandono" de sus padres. Naesse respiro cansada y dijo.

Siento que me quejo de nada... así que no hagas énfasis en ello... es mas, olvídalo. - Le dijo algo cansada. Comieron sin prisa y cuando se volvieron a mirar ya eran las 12 de la noche del día 1. Link se levanto y Talt se levanto con él.

Gracias, pero debo continuar con mi viaje, dile gracias de mi parte a tu tia Anju - Le dijo solemnemente y camino con presteza a la puerta del Inn. Naesse solo tomo los dos platos y los lavo sin pensar en nada o no quería pensar en nada. Antes de retirarse de la Cocina, miro la silla mal colocada en donde se había sentado Link y con un susurro logro decir.

_"Buenas noches, Link..."_

_**Capitulo 10 --- Las similitudes.**_

Naesse había olvidado hasta la razón de su ida hacia el bosque. Se le había olvidado todo, sentía que por fin, hacia algo diferente y raro al común de la gente, Aun que Link no parecía convencido de llevarla, en realidad no quería llevarla. Pero Naesse era demasiado terca para él. Link se estaba dando cuenta de que en realidad nunca la quiso tanto como él mismo pensaba... tal vez solo quería la realidad más que sueños ciegos que Vivian en él como sombras... Había encontrado a una Naesse, pero es posible que sea la misma? Fuera o no fuera así, su viaje de búsqueda había terminado y lo tenia bastante confundido, volvería a Hyrule y luego que? la nostalgia no era suficiente aun. Link saco la Mascara Deku y se transformo en Link Deku .Los guardias no dejan pasa a nadie que no fuera Deku, asi que siguió caminando hasta ingresar al recinto. Naesse se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que en el lugar de Link ahora lo ocupaba un pequeño Deku... uno muy familiar a...

Link? - Dijo mirando derechamente, así tubo que inclinar la cabeza para ver al pequeño deku - Tu te pareces a... HEY! tu eres ese deku que fue lastimado por un perro... pero y Link? - Talt que volaba allí cerca, le dijo.

Link, es él. - Dijo secamente, Naesse se volvió a mirar al hada y vio su pequeña boca sonriendo. - Tiene un Maldición...

Maldición? - Repitió Naesse confundida, la Hada meneo la cabeza y le dijo cordialmente.

Debe buscar a su verdadero amor y que este le de un beso para que vuelva a la normalidad... - Dijo arrastrando su mirada hacia el niño Deku que estaba caminando ligeramente. Naesse miro al conocido niño deku, entrar en el templo.

Me estas tomando el pelo... - Le dijo Naesse sin creerlo. Talt se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Talt había sembrado la semilla de la incertidumbre, por tal alocada historia, que bien sabia Talt que no era cierta...

Link Deku, siguió con paso firme hacia el templo, sin saludar a ningún Deku, el nerviosismo de pasar como uno de ellos, lo hacia torpe. Tanto así que se tropezó varias veces y sin poder quejarse. En uno de los pasillo oyó el oído de una queja muy similar a la de un humano... no era voz de Deku. Se acerco para mirar en el marco de la escena... Un Mono estaba amarrado de manos y pies a un tronco que yacía solitario con otros dos troncos de los cuales también pendían dos animales que gritaban cosas incomprensibles para Link. Dividía el cuarto una reja y detrás de ella, estaba el rey Deku muy molesto junto con su consejero y algunos guardias.

EN DONDE ESTA LA PRINCESA !! DIGAN QUIEN LA SECUESTRO!! - dijo el rey perdiendo la paciencia completamente, su consejero se esforzaba diciendo.

Su alteza, por favor cálmense! - Le decia, pero el rey se puso a su frente gritándole

SILENCIO CHAMBELÁN! NO ES MOMENTO DE CALMARSE, LES ENSEÑARE QUE NADIE PONE UN DEDO A LA FAMILIA REAL!! - dijo pensando un momento... - YA SE!! TODOS SERÁN EJECUTADOS! GUARDIAS VENGAN!! - Dijo haciendo que todos los deku se acercaran a los troncos.

El mico se movía frenéticamente para intentar safarse... nada útil por cierto. Link se acerco a la base del tronco muy sigilosamente, El mono vio su gorro y comenzó a gritar.

No, yo no fui! por favor no me ejecuten!! - Link quería salvarlo, pero sus intenciones fueron empañadas por los guardias que advirtieron su presencia. Link se canso de ser tan torpe como Deku, así que se quito la mascara, provocando el chillido inaudible del Rey Deku... Logro desatar al mono gracias a su altura y varios Deku lo miraban desde abajo. Evidentemente, era mas alto que ellos. El mono lo miro asombrado y entre tartamudeos le agradeció. Link sonrió apenado por la situación tan tonta en la que estaba... El mico salto de los hombros de Link a los de.

Naesse! que haces aquí! - Le dijo cuando vio a dos monos mas el que llegaba en sus hombros, Naesse acaricio levemente al mono y le dijo.

Vaya, te habías olvidado de mi, eh? - Le dijo sin mirarlo. Iba a seguir hablando hasta que un ruido ensordecedor hizo que desviaran su mirada al techo. Naesse abrió la boca de asombro y Talt se quedo muy quieta al lado de Link.

El es Odolwa... el guerrero de la jungla enmascarado... - Sentencio la hada muy seca.

Rey Deku! Soy Odolwa Dios de Woodfall, no me has hecho sacrificios! por eso tome a la princesa Deku! - Dijo levantando una antorcha pesada. El rey deku replico

LA ... LA PRIN-PRINCESA! OH, GRAN DEIDAD, LE ROGAMOS SU PERDÓN! - le dijo gritando mas fuerte que antes. Odolwa grito mas fuerte.

No... debo castigar a todos ustedes, a todo el palacio! - dijo tomando el techo del palacio, termino de arrancar el techo y Link saco su espada inútilmente. Mas de 30 Deku miraban al gigante asustados sin moverse. Link de reojo miro el aterrorizado panorama al ver la antorcha pesada y tomo una piedra, la que arrojo en la mascara del monstruo. El monstruo grito fieramente y levanto pesadamente una mano para golpearlo. Link corrió fuera del templo Deku a lo cual el monstruo siguió ciegamente. Naesse se quedo sola, ya que después del que monstruo desapareciera del cuarto, los deku y los monos desaparecieron horrorizados. No supo por que, pero siguió a Link sin preguntarse que hacia... Llego a un cuarto redondo muy oscuro, la luz se colaba por las hojas que tapaban suavemente el lugar. Naesse vio que Link no dudaba en atacarlo... pero a pesar de ser tan grande el monstruo, se movía con bastante rapidez. Solo se veía un rayo de luz que seguía al guerrero enmascarado, Talt. Naesse miro hacia los lados hasta que un ruido le llamo la atención... Pies ligeros que arrastraban a duras penas algo... La chica se acerco al sonido y era el mono que habían salvado. El pequeño, se esforzaba en explicarle a Naesse que traía algo útil. Sus pequeñas manitas dejaron los objeto delante de Naesse. Por la oscuridad no podía verlos con claridad, pero los tomo con seguridad viendo al pequeño correr hacia afuera de la pieza. El monstruo desvió su mirada de Link, corriendo despavoridamente hacia Naesse. A duras penas, Naesse logro reaccionar, corriendo con los objetos en la mano hacia un lado. La pesada espada, callo fuertemente en una de las paredes provocando que se atascara. Naesse se afirmo de la pared, respirando fuertemente. Link corrió hacia ella y se puso frente a la muchacha, abrió la boca para pronunciar palabras que simplemente se estancaron en la lengua de Link. Naesse no reaccionaba bien, demasiada adrenalina le nublaba la vista. Link desvió la vista hacia el objeto que pendía levemente de la mano desfallecida de Naesse... Lo pudo reconocer de inmediato. Lo tomo y tomo el otro objeto cruzándoselo por la espalda. El monstruo grito fuertemente y saco la espada y se equipo con un escudo que portaba en su espalda... realmente estaba enojado. El Guerrero no dudo en correr hacia los dos jóvenes y Link hizo callar los gritos del monstruo por alaridos de dolor... Había disparado una flecha a uno de sus ojos. Acto seguido, el monstruo se desplomo en el suelo, desintegrándose, mientras despacio caía una mascara... y una botella.

Link recogió la mascara y Naesse la Botella... Puso esta a contra luz y se sorprendió al ver que era una hermosa Deku.

También era una mascara la que usaba Odolwa? - Pregunto link al verla con cuidado. Naesse se acerco a mirar la mascara. Repentinamente la Mascara se ilumino y entre la niebla se logro divisar a un Gigante... que cantaba una canción extraña... - Sabes que esta diciendo Talt?

L-L-A-M-A... llama... - Dijo Talt descifrando con dificultad...

Que mas? - Pregunto impaciente Naesse, Talt se esforzó en seguir escuchando pero nada...

No dijo mas... Se fue... Tal vez debe ser uno de los Gigante que menciono Hermanito...

La botella que traía Naesse se movía frenéticamente, Saco el Corcho con dificultad y la Princesa Deku creció para ser del porte de los deku. Como Link no entendía bien las frases que decía, accedió a ponerse la mascara Deku. Vio como las frases de Deku cobraban sentido. Y la Princesa se le noto un ligero rubor en sus mejillas secas.

Gracias por salvarme, Guerrero. - Naesse se concentraba para saber que decían, pero nada... Talt también, rindiéndose las dos procedieron a salir afuera de la cueva. La princesa prosiguió sin tomar atención a lo que pasaba con Naesse y Talt - Creo que con esto, podremos vivir en paz en nuestro pantano... Debes disculpar a mi padre... Por todas los infortunios de sus actos... - Link hizo un gesto con la mano y la princesa siguió hablando. - Perdón, pero... - Se acerco para tocarle el rostro... Link estaba rojo de vergüenza aun que su exterior parecía normal... La princesa se corto hablando dificultosamente... - Te pareces tanto a él... que... me hace pensar que esta aquí aun... Pero no eres él... ya no esta aquí... nunca mas... - La princesa se giro y le dio la espalda a Link caminando ligeramente, el peso del recuerdo se hacia gris en sus pisadas... y el sol se escondía uniéndose a la sublime tristeza del corazón de la Princesa.

_"Me pregunto... Zelda aun me recordara...?  
Tal vez no debería preguntarlo pero...  
aun siento un vació en el corazón.   
Volveré a verla alguna vez...?"_

Se saco la Mascara pesadamente y sintió su cuerpo mas pesado que el Deku... No lo había notado antes, busco al hada con la chica y las encontró hablando con el Chambelán y este miro a Link diciendo.

Cuando llevas esa mascara puesta... eres el retrato en vida de mi Hijo que murió... - Dijo comprensivamente, el Simio que fue liberado comento.

Parece que el y la princesa tuvieron un romance... pobrecita... - Se seco una lagrima fortuita, se despidieron del pueblo Deku y Los tres se dirigieron a la posada de Naesse...

Tia Anju debe estar muy preocupada... sigh - suspiro con disconformidad. Efectivamente, cuando toco la puerta, Anju se tiro encima a abrazarla.

Estaba tan preocupada y tu no dijiste nada! Tampoco has comido nada! Que dirá tu Madre cuando sepa de esto! Por que llegas a estas hora!? - Le pregunto escandalizada, Naesse sintió que la brisa fría no calmaba el ardor de sus mejillas del que era cómplice la oscuridad. Naesse levanto la cabeza mirando a Link y le dijo.

Tia Anju, él es Link, un amigo que conocí hoy. - Anju miro al muchacho y levanto las cejas sorprendida.

Conozco a muchos viajeros, pero a ti no te había visto nunca... De donde vienes, Joven Link? - Le pregunto encaminándolo a la posada. Naesse con Talt se miraron y los siguieron. Link respondió a la pregunta de Anju dentro de la cocina de la posada, ofreciéndole asiento.

Soy de Hyrule - Cuando vio que le presentaba un plato de sopa dijo - No se moleste... no tengo hambre... - Naesse se sentó a su frente y le dijo graciosamente.

No le puedes decir que no a mi Tía, en eso estas perdido, así que no seas tonto y come - Le dijo sonriendo cuando iba a pararse y tenia un plato similar al de Link en su frente, Anju le sonrió como prediciendo que iba a hacer y Naesse resignada se sentó, Tomando la cuchara y comiendo un sorbo.

Hyrule... no me suena ese lugar... Quizás debe ser de otra región o algo así... el mundo es tan basto... Bien, ahora voy a ver a la bisabuela si necesita algo, Joven Link, puedes quedarte cuanto gustes. - Le dijo caminando hacia la pieza de la Bisabuela.

Tienes Padres, Naesse? - Le llamo la atención ese detalle que no pudo evitar preguntárselo. Naesse respondió serenamente.

Si, son mercantes, como viajan demasiado, consideraron que podía hacer una vida normal en ciudad... Pertenecer a algún lado, je. - Le dijo sonriéndose.

Tu tia Anju te trata como si fueras su hija... - Le dijo llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca. Naesse miro al muchacho y sintió que noto su dejo de sarcasmo ante el "abandono" de sus padres. Naesse respiro cansada y dijo.

Siento que me quejo de nada... así que no hagas énfasis en ello... es mas, olvídalo. - Le dijo algo cansada. Comieron sin prisa y cuando se volvieron a mirar ya eran las 12 de la noche del día 1. Link se levanto y Talt se levanto con él.

Gracias, pero debo continuar con mi viaje, dile gracias de mi parte a tu tia Anju - Le dijo solemnemente y camino con presteza a la puerta del Inn. Naesse solo tomo los dos platos y los lavo sin pensar en nada o no quería pensar en nada. Antes de retirarse de la Cocina, miro la silla mal colocada en donde se había sentado Link y con un susurro logro decir.

_"Buenas noches, Link..."_

_**Capitulo 10 --- Las similitudes.**_

Naesse había olvidado hasta la razón de su ida hacia el bosque. Se le había olvidado todo, sentía que por fin, hacia algo diferente y raro al común de la gente, Aun que Link no parecía convencido de llevarla, en realidad no quería llevarla. Pero Naesse era demasiado terca para él. Link se estaba dando cuenta de que en realidad nunca la quiso tanto como él mismo pensaba... tal vez solo quería la realidad más que sueños ciegos que Vivian en él como sombras... Había encontrado a una Naesse, pero es posible que sea la misma? Fuera o no fuera así, su viaje de búsqueda había terminado y lo tenia bastante confundido, volvería a Hyrule y luego que? la nostalgia no era suficiente aun. Link saco la Mascara Deku y se transformo en Link Deku .Los guardias no dejan pasa a nadie que no fuera Deku, asi que siguió caminando hasta ingresar al recinto. Naesse se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que en el lugar de Link ahora lo ocupaba un pequeño Deku... uno muy familiar a...

Link? - Dijo mirando derechamente, así tubo que inclinar la cabeza para ver al pequeño deku - Tu te pareces a... HEY! tu eres ese deku que fue lastimado por un perro... pero y Link? - Talt que volaba allí cerca, le dijo.

Link, es él. - Dijo secamente, Naesse se volvió a mirar al hada y vio su pequeña boca sonriendo. - Tiene un Maldición...

Maldición? - Repitió Naesse confundida, la Hada meneo la cabeza y le dijo cordialmente.

Debe buscar a su verdadero amor y que este le de un beso para que vuelva a la normalidad... - Dijo arrastrando su mirada hacia el niño Deku que estaba caminando ligeramente. Naesse miro al conocido niño deku, entrar en el templo.

Me estas tomando el pelo... - Le dijo Naesse sin creerlo. Talt se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Talt había sembrado la semilla de la incertidumbre, por tal alocada historia, que bien sabia Talt que no era cierta...

Link Deku, siguió con paso firme hacia el templo, sin saludar a ningún Deku, el nerviosismo de pasar como uno de ellos, lo hacia torpe. Tanto así que se tropezó varias veces y sin poder quejarse. En uno de los pasillo oyó el oído de una queja muy similar a la de un humano... no era voz de Deku. Se acerco para mirar en el marco de la escena... Un Mono estaba amarrado de manos y pies a un tronco que yacía solitario con otros dos troncos de los cuales también pendían dos animales que gritaban cosas incomprensibles para Link. Dividía el cuarto una reja y detrás de ella, estaba el rey Deku muy molesto junto con su consejero y algunos guardias.

EN DONDE ESTA LA PRINCESA !! DIGAN QUIEN LA SECUESTRO!! - dijo el rey perdiendo la paciencia completamente, su consejero se esforzaba diciendo.

Su alteza, por favor cálmense! - Le decia, pero el rey se puso a su frente gritándole

SILENCIO CHAMBELÁN! NO ES MOMENTO DE CALMARSE, LES ENSEÑARE QUE NADIE PONE UN DEDO A LA FAMILIA REAL!! - dijo pensando un momento... - YA SE!! TODOS SERÁN EJECUTADOS! GUARDIAS VENGAN!! - Dijo haciendo que todos los deku se acercaran a los troncos.

El mico se movía frenéticamente para intentar safarse... nada útil por cierto. Link se acerco a la base del tronco muy sigilosamente, El mono vio su gorro y comenzó a gritar.

No, yo no fui! por favor no me ejecuten!! - Link quería salvarlo, pero sus intenciones fueron empañadas por los guardias que advirtieron su presencia. Link se canso de ser tan torpe como Deku, así que se quito la mascara, provocando el chillido inaudible del Rey Deku... Logro desatar al mono gracias a su altura y varios Deku lo miraban desde abajo. Evidentemente, era mas alto que ellos. El mono lo miro asombrado y entre tartamudeos le agradeció. Link sonrió apenado por la situación tan tonta en la que estaba... El mico salto de los hombros de Link a los de.

Naesse! que haces aquí! - Le dijo cuando vio a dos monos mas el que llegaba en sus hombros, Naesse acaricio levemente al mono y le dijo.

Vaya, te habías olvidado de mi, eh? - Le dijo sin mirarlo. Iba a seguir hablando hasta que un ruido ensordecedor hizo que desviaran su mirada al techo. Naesse abrió la boca de asombro y Talt se quedo muy quieta al lado de Link.

El es Odolwa... el guerrero de la jungla enmascarado... - Sentencio la hada muy seca.

Rey Deku! Soy Odolwa Dios de Woodfall, no me has hecho sacrificios! por eso tome a la princesa Deku! - Dijo levantando una antorcha pesada. El rey deku replico

LA ... LA PRIN-PRINCESA! OH, GRAN DEIDAD, LE ROGAMOS SU PERDÓN! - le dijo gritando mas fuerte que antes. Odolwa grito mas fuerte.

No... debo castigar a todos ustedes, a todo el palacio! - dijo tomando el techo del palacio, termino de arrancar el techo y Link saco su espada inútilmente. Mas de 30 Deku miraban al gigante asustados sin moverse. Link de reojo miro el aterrorizado panorama al ver la antorcha pesada y tomo una piedra, la que arrojo en la mascara del monstruo. El monstruo grito fieramente y levanto pesadamente una mano para golpearlo. Link corrió fuera del templo Deku a lo cual el monstruo siguió ciegamente. Naesse se quedo sola, ya que después del que monstruo desapareciera del cuarto, los deku y los monos desaparecieron horrorizados. No supo por que, pero siguió a Link sin preguntarse que hacia... Llego a un cuarto redondo muy oscuro, la luz se colaba por las hojas que tapaban suavemente el lugar. Naesse vio que Link no dudaba en atacarlo... pero a pesar de ser tan grande el monstruo, se movía con bastante rapidez. Solo se veía un rayo de luz que seguía al guerrero enmascarado, Talt. Naesse miro hacia los lados hasta que un ruido le llamo la atención... Pies ligeros que arrastraban a duras penas algo... La chica se acerco al sonido y era el mono que habían salvado. El pequeño, se esforzaba en explicarle a Naesse que traía algo útil. Sus pequeñas manitas dejaron los objeto delante de Naesse. Por la oscuridad no podía verlos con claridad, pero los tomo con seguridad viendo al pequeño correr hacia afuera de la pieza. El monstruo desvió su mirada de Link, corriendo despavoridamente hacia Naesse. A duras penas, Naesse logro reaccionar, corriendo con los objetos en la mano hacia un lado. La pesada espada, callo fuertemente en una de las paredes provocando que se atascara. Naesse se afirmo de la pared, respirando fuertemente. Link corrió hacia ella y se puso frente a la muchacha, abrió la boca para pronunciar palabras que simplemente se estancaron en la lengua de Link. Naesse no reaccionaba bien, demasiada adrenalina le nublaba la vista. Link desvió la vista hacia el objeto que pendía levemente de la mano desfallecida de Naesse... Lo pudo reconocer de inmediato. Lo tomo y tomo el otro objeto cruzándoselo por la espalda. El monstruo grito fuertemente y saco la espada y se equipo con un escudo que portaba en su espalda... realmente estaba enojado. El Guerrero no dudo en correr hacia los dos jóvenes y Link hizo callar los gritos del monstruo por alaridos de dolor... Había disparado una flecha a uno de sus ojos. Acto seguido, el monstruo se desplomo en el suelo, desintegrándose, mientras despacio caía una mascara... y una botella.

Link recogió la mascara y Naesse la Botella... Puso esta a contra luz y se sorprendió al ver que era una hermosa Deku.

También era una mascara la que usaba Odolwa? - Pregunto link al verla con cuidado. Naesse se acerco a mirar la mascara. Repentinamente la Mascara se ilumino y entre la niebla se logro divisar a un Gigante... que cantaba una canción extraña... - Sabes que esta diciendo Talt?

L-L-A-M-A... llama... - Dijo Talt descifrando con dificultad...

Que mas? - Pregunto impaciente Naesse, Talt se esforzó en seguir escuchando pero nada...

No dijo mas... Se fue... Tal vez debe ser uno de los Gigante que menciono Hermanito...

La botella que traía Naesse se movía frenéticamente, Saco el Corcho con dificultad y la Princesa Deku creció para ser del porte de los deku. Como Link no entendía bien las frases que decía, accedió a ponerse la mascara Deku. Vio como las frases de Deku cobraban sentido. Y la Princesa se le noto un ligero rubor en sus mejillas secas.

Gracias por salvarme, Guerrero. - Naesse se concentraba para saber que decían, pero nada... Talt también, rindiéndose las dos procedieron a salir afuera de la cueva. La princesa prosiguió sin tomar atención a lo que pasaba con Naesse y Talt - Creo que con esto, podremos vivir en paz en nuestro pantano... Debes disculpar a mi padre... Por todas los infortunios de sus actos... - Link hizo un gesto con la mano y la princesa siguió hablando. - Perdón, pero... - Se acerco para tocarle el rostro... Link estaba rojo de vergüenza aun que su exterior parecía normal... La princesa se corto hablando dificultosamente... - Te pareces tanto a él... que... me hace pensar que esta aquí aun... Pero no eres él... ya no esta aquí... nunca mas... - La princesa se giro y le dio la espalda a Link caminando ligeramente, el peso del recuerdo se hacia gris en sus pisadas... y el sol se escondía uniéndose a la sublime tristeza del corazón de la Princesa.

_"Me pregunto... Zelda aun me recordara...?  
Tal vez no debería preguntarlo pero...  
aun siento un vació en el corazón.   
Volveré a verla alguna vez...?"_

Se saco la Mascara pesadamente y sintió su cuerpo mas pesado que el Deku... No lo había notado antes, busco al hada con la chica y las encontró hablando con el Chambelán y este miro a Link diciendo.

Cuando llevas esa mascara puesta... eres el retrato en vida de mi Hijo que murió... - Dijo comprensivamente, el Simio que fue liberado comento.

Parece que el y la princesa tuvieron un romance... pobrecita... - Se seco una lagrima fortuita, se despidieron del pueblo Deku y Los tres se dirigieron a la posada de Naesse...

Tia Anju debe estar muy preocupada... sigh - suspiro con disconformidad. Efectivamente, cuando toco la puerta, Anju se tiro encima a abrazarla.

Estaba tan preocupada y tu no dijiste nada! Tampoco has comido nada! Que dirá tu Madre cuando sepa de esto! Por que llegas a estas hora!? - Le pregunto escandalizada, Naesse sintió que la brisa fría no calmaba el ardor de sus mejillas del que era cómplice la oscuridad. Naesse levanto la cabeza mirando a Link y le dijo.

Tia Anju, él es Link, un amigo que conocí hoy. - Anju miro al muchacho y levanto las cejas sorprendida.

Conozco a muchos viajeros, pero a ti no te había visto nunca... De donde vienes, Joven Link? - Le pregunto encaminándolo a la posada. Naesse con Talt se miraron y los siguieron. Link respondió a la pregunta de Anju dentro de la cocina de la posada, ofreciéndole asiento.

Soy de Hyrule - Cuando vio que le presentaba un plato de sopa dijo - No se moleste... no tengo hambre... - Naesse se sentó a su frente y le dijo graciosamente.

No le puedes decir que no a mi Tía, en eso estas perdido, así que no seas tonto y come - Le dijo sonriendo cuando iba a pararse y tenia un plato similar al de Link en su frente, Anju le sonrió como prediciendo que iba a hacer y Naesse resignada se sentó, Tomando la cuchara y comiendo un sorbo.

Hyrule... no me suena ese lugar... Quizás debe ser de otra región o algo así... el mundo es tan basto... Bien, ahora voy a ver a la bisabuela si necesita algo, Joven Link, puedes quedarte cuanto gustes. - Le dijo caminando hacia la pieza de la Bisabuela.

Tienes Padres, Naesse? - Le llamo la atención ese detalle que no pudo evitar preguntárselo. Naesse respondió serenamente.

Si, son mercantes, como viajan demasiado, consideraron que podía hacer una vida normal en ciudad... Pertenecer a algún lado, je. - Le dijo sonriéndose.

Tu tia Anju te trata como si fueras su hija... - Le dijo llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca. Naesse miro al muchacho y sintió que noto su dejo de sarcasmo ante el "abandono" de sus padres. Naesse respiro cansada y dijo.

Siento que me quejo de nada... así que no hagas énfasis en ello... es mas, olvídalo. - Le dijo algo cansada. Comieron sin prisa y cuando se volvieron a mirar ya eran las 12 de la noche del día 1. Link se levanto y Talt se levanto con él.

Gracias, pero debo continuar con mi viaje, dile gracias de mi parte a tu tia Anju - Le dijo solemnemente y camino con presteza a la puerta del Inn. Naesse solo tomo los dos platos y los lavo sin pensar en nada o no quería pensar en nada. Antes de retirarse de la Cocina, miro la silla mal colocada en donde se había sentado Link y con un susurro logro decir.

_"Buenas noches, Link..."_


	4. Capitulo 11

_**Capitulo 11 --- Los Áridos Vestigios**_

Comenzó el Viejo día para Link trotando por las praderas de Termina dirigiéndose hacia la Montaña, Que ahora estaba cubierta de Hielo. En la cuesta, noto la voz de algo... no pudo descifrar que seria el ruido. Temblaba con ligereza, era un frió que no solo congelaba el cuerpo, también el alma.

Nadie me dijo que estaba nevando tan fuerte! - Dijo Link, quejándose y estornudando con mucha regularidad... - Me pregunto si esto será provocado también por la Mascara de Majora... brr... - Talt que estaba volando tranquila y miraba como link temblaba sin cesar, le dijo despectivamente.

Para ser un héroe te quejas mucho!! - Le dijo volviéndose a mirarlo. Link se paro y le dijo con las palabras cortadas.

Ni lo... sien-en-tes ni te compa-pa-deces! - Le dijo con gran esfuerzo. Talt le acerco al oído de Link para que su grito no fuera desperdiciado.

OYE! no digas que tengo el corazón de hielo, así como así! además tengo cosas mas importantes en las que pensar... como por ejemplo salvar a mi hermanito!! - Le grito, dejando casi sordo a Link. Link iba a replicarle, pero volvió a escuchar esa voz de nuevo.

Otra vez esa voz... me pregunto... que... ahh...ah... chuz! - No pudo evitar estornudar haciendo que la nieve temblara y se le viniera encima... Link corrió hacia una cueva que estaba y la nieve les bloqueo la entrada... - Genial... que deseas Talt... - Le pregunto Link al notar la pequeña mano de Talt en su hombro, Link aun miraba como podrían salir de la cueva... - Que quieres... eh? - Se dio vuelta y se encontró con un goron... precisamente un fantasma goron. Talt había perdido su color amarillo, dejándola pálida de horror. - Gorons en Termina... - dijo mirando a través del fantasma el cuerpo congelado del Guerrero Goron.

Lo lamento goro... frustración goro... - Comenzó a hablar el fantasma, suave como un susurro... Link lo miro sorprendido, pero nunca asustado.

Que es lo que lamentas...? - Le pregunto abriendo bien los ojos... El Goron se quedo suspendido un momento inmóvil y replico.

No te asusto, goro? - le dijo con el mismo susurro, pero su tono dejo ver algo de preocupación mezclado con asombro, Link meneo livianamente la cabeza y le dijo.

No! Me haces recordar a un amigo... Soy Link y si puedo ayudarte... haré lo posible por hacerlo - Le dijo amable. Goron lo miro y comenzó diciendo.

Soy Darmani III, Sangres de Heroes Gorons corre por mis venas... Hace algún tiempo corto, una extraña tormenta de nieve se comenzó a expanden sobre nuestra montaña... Al tiempo descubrimos que venia el causante de esto era Goht... un monstruo que habita en nuestra montaña... Acudí a enfrentarlo... pero me termino venciendo... ahora como estoy no puedo hacer nada, goro... - Dijo dejando que el silencio se hiciera fuerte en la voz incolora del viento... luego escuchando atentamente esa voz dijo - Él aun esta llorando...

él? - Pregunto Link interesado, pero el Goron siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta de la pregunta de Link.

Asi ya no puedo volver a mi pueblo, y a él le prometí algo... goro... y no podré cumplirle a ese pobre niño... Enseñarle el puñetazo Goron... - Dijo quedándose muy quieto mirando el piso, la propia tristeza de Darmani termino forzosamente haciéndole bajar sus ojos, Link pestañeo antes de decir.

Permíteme ayudarte... yo cumpliré tu labor eliminando a Goht y cumpliendo tu promesa... ahora permíteme dejarte descansar en paz... - Le dijo llevándose a la boca la Ocarina... Darmani asintió convencido en el joven y al escuchar esa melodía que solo los dioses conocen, se materializo en una mascara... Link la recogió con suavidad y dijo. - Cumpliré con tu promesa Darmani...

Otra promesa más... - Le dijo Talt recuperando el habla. Link la miro de reojo, por que seguía mirando la mascara... sus hombros estaban cansados de promesas que cumplir... pero debía hacerlo. Se puso la mascara y se convirtió en Link Goron. - Vaya! ya no siento frio! - Dijo alegremente. Talt se acerco a el y le dijo.

Así podremos vencer a Goht... - Le dijo sonriendo a lo que Link replico irónicamente.

Jejeje... perdón? PodreMOS? - Dijo sonsamente, Talt se acerco a su rostro replicando.

Ya ya ya... si, tu eres el héroe... contento? - Le dijo aburridamente. Link sonrió maliciosamente y continuo caminando hacia el muro de nieve que bloqueaba la entrada.


	5. Capitulo 12

_**Capitulo 12 --- Blanca culpa**_

Con un solo Puñetazo la nieve abrió su paso ante el héroe que resurgía en el cuerpo de otro... Miro el panorama blanco que dejaba la nieve y se asombraba de la naturalidad con que la nieve besaba suavemente la tierra. La voz del viento trajo consigo la voz que perturbaba a Darmani III. Decidió seguirla, para hallar al causante de tan triste lamento. Tímidamente llego a la Aldea Goron en donde el grito se escuchaba mucho mas fuerte que antes. Se acerco a la vivienda en donde se oía y los guardias lo miraron con admiración.

Sir Darmani! Creímos que había muerto... Pase, por favor, Necesitamos que consuele al hijo del patriarca... - Ese guardia lo tomo de la mano y lo conducieron en donde esta el niño Goron, Link quedo asombrado ante tal potencia de sus pulmones para llorar... tanto así que un Goron que yacía cerca no podía escucharse con el Goron que estaba a no menos de un paso de el! Al verlo el niño Goron, callo su llanto y grito.

DARMANI!! volviste!!! - El niño se acerco apresuradamente corriendo y cayo en sus brazos. Algo en la expresión del niño hacia pensar que no era el Darmani que recordaba. - Tu no eres Darmani... él siempre me levantaba y me cargaba como un gran héroe de guerra cuando llegaba a verme. - Link se puso blanco No me pregunten como y sus ojos se agrandaron ante tal declaración del niño, Link replico nervioso de más.

Que cosas dices! YO, soy Darmani! - dijo levantándolo pesadamente, el niño aun suspicazmente no caía en tal engaño y dijo.

No eres Darmani... incluso tu voz suena a una trompeta mal afinada... - dijo provocando que Link se pusiera Blanco de pies a la cabeza.

Ejem... Tu sabes el clima, ha provocado que mi voz cambie un poco... - Dijo extremadamente nervioso y carraspeando entre cada palabra. El niño levanto una ceja y lo miro y antes de que dijera otra cosa mas que hacia Darmani, Link saco la Ocarina y dijo. - Tienes que Dormir, te tocare la Canción de cuna de los Goron. - Comenzó a Tocar la suave melodía de los Goron haciendo que el niño desorbitara sus ojos dirigiéndolos a el y dijo muy emocionado.

TU SI ERES DARMANI!! - Dijo hasta romper en lagrimas, Link quedo algo asombrado sobre todo lo que puede hacer una canción... una simple canción...

_"Zelda..."_

Debo marcharme ahora... Hay muchos monstruos que debo combatir... y un gran pendiente, un asunto que debo atender con urgencia - Mientras escuchaba sus palabras, el niño comenzó a gimotear y luego a gritar.

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!!! - Link se giro con fuerza haciendo el puñetazo Goron en la muralla, provocando en vez del susto del niño, la admiración de este y eventualmente su silencio. Link lo miro con ojos compasivos y dijo.

Los niños deben ser fuertes Goro, no deben llorar cuando las cosas salgan mal, de acuerdo? - Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza suavemente. - Tienes que prometerle algo a Darmani goro, Tienes que proteger la aldea por él - le dijo dejando comprensión en cada palabra, el sabor de la despedida sigue siendo amargo para él.

_"Zelda... Por fin volviste a mis recuerdos..."_

Ok, te prometo eso Darmani, ya no llorare mas y mira - le dijo animado el pequeño - Puñetazo Goron! - Dijo riéndose ligeramente - Seré igual de fuerte que tu Darmani. Lo prometo.

Link hizo un ademán con la mano al pequeño goron marchando hacia la salida de la casa. Sonrió suavemente cuando pronuncio sin voz el nombre de la Princesa olvidada entre unos recuerdos muy oscuros... - Zelda... Como pude olvidarte...

Siguió a paso fuerte a la montaña de Goht que curiosamente lo estaba esperando afuera de su calabozo, parece que las noticias que porta el viento siempre son escuchadas.

Volviste a pesar de tus derrotas... - le dijo el monstruo enmascarado. Link levanto un puño y se dijo a si mismo.

_Esto lo haré por ti, Darmani Tercero..._ - Goht no espero inicio y se lanzo al ataque de inmediato. Link forzosamente alcanzo a que sus cuernos no lo envistieran, Talt que revoloteaba cerca comenzó a gritarlo.

PERO POR QUE ERES TAN LENTO! ASÍ NUNCA PODRÁS DERROTARLO! - Le dijo casi furiosa, Link se levanto de entre la nieve y le dijo sin respirar.

Se lo prometí a Darmani... no puedo defraudarlo Talt - Conservando su centro miro al monstruo, Talt se atravesó en su camino y le dijo.

ESTAS LOCO! Podrías morir intentándolo! él es mucho mas rápido que tu! - Le dijo Gritándole olvidándose de su voz. Link la miro, miro a Goht y le dijo súbitamente.

A ti lo único que te preocupa es la seguridad de tu hermano - Talt se descompuso y Link la ignoro por completo. Goht lo envistió directamente y Link lo tomo de las astas y lo dejo allí sin moverse - No puedo moverlo... Darmani ayúdame! dame la fuerza! - De pronto Link se sintió mucho mas fuerte y aprovechándose de esa fortaleza lo lanzo al barranco que se hallaba cerca. Las nubes se abrieron y el segundo Gigante salio y el sol se dejo sentir como si fuera la primera vez que calentara esas planicies...

Lejos a lo lejos, se escuchaba la voz del pequeño goron diciendo

VIVA DARMANI!! MIL HURRAS PARA EL GUERRERO GORON! DARMANI DERROTO AL MONSTRUO!! ES EL GORON MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO!

Link sonrió satisfecho y el verdadero Darmani III le sonrió y hablando con una voz muy tranquila le dijo.

Gracias Link, ahora puedo descansar en paz... has reindicado mi honor de Goron y has hecho feliz a ese niño... gracias - Dijo desapareciendo. Link se quito la mascara y comenzó a mirar bien la mascara...

Podía sentir el dolor de Darmani en mi corazón cuando portaba esta mascara... Conservara el alma... - Miro entre la planicie la Mascara de Goht y la guardo entre sus ropas... - Aun no puedo creer que la Mascara de Majora haga tanto daño...

Y puede hacer mas si no se detiene. - dijo una voz traída por el viento. Link se giro y miro a quien hablaba.

Tu... - Dijo mirando - Naesse. Que haces aquí? - Le dijo algo sorprendido, Naesse lo miro y le dijo.

Siempre vengo a pasear por estos lugares, la montaña es tan hermosa... como ahora. - Le dijo quitándose el cabello de su cara que le dificultaba ver el paisaje, Link paso a su lado sin mirarla y le dijo.

Debo seguir mi camino, Nos vemos - Naesse se volvió a mirarlo y se sentó entre la hierba. Solo se quedo contemplando el paisaje en silencio.. si hablaba solo serian palabras en vano y de sobra. Pero en su mente se dictaba.

_"A la vez me es desconocido pero a su vez conocido... me hace recordarlo... "_

Se levanto de pronto, el sentimiento de que quizás no lo volvería a ver se atoro en su cuerpo. Link se detuvo de pronto al notar los pasos de la muchacha y ella hablo.

Creo que no me he portado bien contigo, puedo acompañarte hacia tu próximo destino? - Le pregunto algo dudosa, Link le dijo despreocupado.

Si quieres. - Le dijo con la voz plana. Naesse lo siguió a su lado. No tenia nada que hacer ni nada que perder.


	6. Capitulo 13

_**Capitulo 13 --- Profundos Daños.**_

La voz de Link sonó casi aburrida al decir esa frase de tan poca expresión. Naesse lo noto, pero fingió no oírlo. Siguió a su espalda, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Rompió el silencio el cansino tono de Talt, que le decía a Link.

Por que de pronto te callaste? - Link solo se limito a mirarla y paro en seco, provocando que la distraída Naesse chocase con el.

Hey!- Miro de reojo a Link, El joven no se detuvo a responderle. Naesse cansada de esta situación lo detuvo en una de las puertas de la pradera de Termina, diciéndole terminantemente.

Link, acaso dije algo que te molesto? Por que al parecer estas molesto conmigo! - Le dijo casi sin medirse. El Guerrero paró su marcha otra vez y esta vez se giro.

Yo, yo vine buscando a dos personas, dos preciadas amigas mías. Y tu - Se acerco a ella , casi sin pestañear - Tu, te pareces mucho a una de ellas, por no decir que eres igual a ella, he perdido casi 7 años de mi vida, buscándola y me encuentro que esa persona no existe aquí! en cambio, podría estar con la persona a quien yo más quiero, en vez de estar en esta absurda búsqueda! - Dijo casi sin respirar. Naesse solo lo miro confundido y dijo pesadamente.

Yo no tengo la culpa que me parezca a ella... - Diciendo eso, entro por la entrada del pueblo que tenían casi al frente. Talt comenzó a girar al lado de su temporal amo. Iba a abrir su pequeña boca pero Link dijo primero.

No me digas nada. Se que tiene la razón, pero, no puedo arrástrala con mis promesas, yo sabia que venir acá ya era un error. Tal vez debí quedarme con ella... No venir buscando un largo recuerdo. La verdad, no se que hago persiguiendo una sombra! - Talt lo miro en silencio y le dijo repentinamente.

Entonces, la muchacha que entro a la ciudad, era a quien buscabas... no? - Le dijo serenamente. A Link le fulmino esta pregunta. Abrió la boca y sin encontrar palabras, la cerro. En su interior, empezaron a coordinarse líneas de recuerdos con realidad... Hasta que una determinante voz surgió de el y que él mismo reconoció como si mismo.

_"Cuando estuviste a su lado, vendándote, sabias que era el mismo perfume. También lo sabias que esa es la Naesse que Zelda devolvió 7 años atrás... Tu lo sabias. No lo quisiste reconocer. ¿Por que no quisiste reconocerlo? Te diste cuenta en la Cocina. Tu lo sabias... tu sabias que aceptandol..."_

Se llevo repentina las manos a la sien. Como si algo le estuviera apretando el cerebro, pero en verdad, le estaba apretando el corazón. Dijo en voz débil.

Quiero volver a ver a Zelda... si yo... - trago con dificultad - si yo acepto que Naesse es quien vivía en mis recuerdos... si acepto que ella es a quien busque estos casi 7 años... No podré cumplir la promesa de volver... Y yo se lo prometí! - Talt no entendía mucho, pero podía ver la resignación en sus palabras. Podía verla, más no entender el pesar o alcanzar a dimensionar el pesar del joven Guerrero. Era un Hombre de palabra. Y el peso de esa palabra, le dolía el corazón. Respiro tan hondamente que casi se lleva a Talt en ese respiro. Levanto la mirada y se dirigió a La gran bahía sin mirar si quiera la entrada por donde había entrado Naesse. Había perdido mucho tiempo dando el espacio a las dudas, tenia que terminar esto lo más rápido que podía, para volver al lado de Zelda, que era lo que deseaba apremiantemente. Talt lo siguió, no se atrevió a inquirir más en el asunto. Se escuchaba el suave sonido del mar. Link quedo anonadado. En toda su vida, solo había conocido bastos Lagos, pero un Mar hacia grandes diferencias. No pudo evitar decir, casi gritando.

Que inmenso es el mar!!!!! - Dijo sorprendido de su propia voz, creyó escucharse cuando era mas pequeño. Como hace casi 7 años atrás. Sonrió al notarlo.

Que miras, pequeño? - Le dijo un pescador distraídamente, mientras ordenaba las redes de pescar. Link, dando casi un respingo lo miro un poco asustado - Perdona si te asuste... Ya que no puedo pescar, me detengo a ver el mar...

Ya no puede pescar? - Le pareció curioso a Talt y se acerco al pescador. El pescador sin ocultar su rabia afirmo con rudeza.

Maldición! y todo por esa maldita Nube... - dijo señalando casi con odio a la nube que a la distancia se dejaba ver. Se despidió sin palabras y se llevo la red con él. Link se recostó mirando el Mar, después de todo, no lo conocía.

Así que no conocías el Mar, "pequeño"? - Le dijo picaramente, Link le respondió entre dientes.

Cualquiera persona es "pequeño" para él! - Dijo, evocando la apariencia del Pescador, un Gran hombre, que seguramente le ganaba a un ropero en corpulencia. Talt se río divertida ante la reacción de Link y le aseguro.

A veces puedes ser muy diverti... HEY! a donde vas! - Le grito al notar, que Link se levantaba violentamente y se zambullía en el Mar. La Hada se alarmo más cuando noto, que Link no volvía solo, casi gritando le pidió - OYE! ME QUIERES MATAR DE UN INFARTO O QUE?! POR QUE TRAES A ESE ZORA!

Link se acerco a la orilla y presuroso noto el cuerpo de tal extravagante miembro de la raza Zora. El extraño, abrió la boca pero Link lo interrumpió - No, no digas nada, estas demasiado herido para esforzarte! - Pero el tipo no acepto ordenes y se sentó casi desgarrándose. Profirió un grito desgarrador y le dijo casi sin voz.

El barco... ese huevo... - Link lo miro con cuidado y le ofreció su brazo con apoyo a su espalda, el Zora lo miro y con ojos indulgentes le dijo casi sin cortesía. - Soy Mikau... miembro de la Banda Indigo-go's... Hoy tendríamos un concierto y estábamos ensayando como de costumbre - respiro más agitadamente, pero estaba decidido a contarlo todo de una vez - y aprovechábamos de ensayar para el carnaval... pero nuestra Vocalista, Lulu, perdió su voz en medio del ensayo. Extrañamente, se desmayo y puso un huevo. A los pocos minutos, llegaron unas pira... argh... - Tosió repetidamente y casi sin voz siguió - piratas y tomaron el huevo. Yo intente defender al huevo, pero ni siquiera llegando a su propio Barco pude verlo... Maldición! - miro al mar y volvió a Toser otra vez, pero mas profundamente - No me valió de nada, la sangre de Héroe Zora que llevo en mis venas... Es frustrante, pero no puedo hacer más... Por favor... - Miro a Link - te lo ruego, trae ese huevo de vuelta... - Link asintió con la cabeza y le dijo muy seriamente -

Lo he entendido, no te preocupes Mikau. - El zora levanto la mano pesadamente al hombro de Link.

Gra... Gracias... - Tomo suavemente la Guitarra de un gran esqueleto de un pescado descomunal y al ver que Link quería hablar le interrumpió - No se como pagarte, pero... - Comenzó a tocar una melodía en ella. Link sin pensarlo mucho, tomo la ocarina y le acompaño. Mikau sonrió satisfecho y le dijo casi graciosamente - Deberías pensar en unirte a los Indigo-go's... - Sonrió suavemente antes de dormirse en un sueño profundo.

_"Me hubiera gustado tocar una vez mas... con Lulu y todo el grupo..."_

Mikau...! - alcanzo a exclamar Link, antes de que cerrara sus ojos. Talt paro su vuelo y quedo mirando el cuerpo del héroe Zora, que repentinamente se desvaneció y se convirtió en una mascara. Link la tomo y se la puso.

Te convertiste en un Zora! - Dijo sorprendida Talt, Link, en tanto, hacia la tumba para el Guerrero Zora. Tomo su guitarra y con un trozo de madera, lo levanto y colgó su guitarra ahí. Tallo en la madera y en su guitarra "un Guitarrista Legendario descansa aquí". Link, se levanto sin perder su tiempo. Podía escuchar a lo lejos las 12 campanas del medio día del segundo día. Se zambullo en el agua, buscando el barco del que hablaba Mikau, lo encontró al poco rato de sumergirse. Se escabullo en aquel barco lleno de mujeres Gerudos, para moverse mas rápido, se quito la mascara, para buscar el huevo por el cual había muerto Mikau. Entre los ductos de aire, escucho una fuerte risa de una no tan femenina voz. Link, gateando muy cuidadosamente se acerco a una ventanilla que daba al lugar en donde se escuchaba esa risa.

Este huevo nos permitirá obtener el tesoro del que nos hablo ese niño con la mascara... - Link agudizo el oído, pero no se concentraba a causa de un bzzz... persistente en el oído - ¿ Me pregunto que será ? - La mujer entorno sus ojos al huevo que estaba contenido en una botella de cristal. EL Joven Hylian alzo la vista en busca de un nuevo ángulo, pero algo le dificultaba mas la vista, enfoco a aquello que pendía descuidadamente y susurro muy suavemente.

Una colmena... - Talt comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, Link comenzó a seguir con la mirada a ver si podía encontrar alguna piedra para molestarlo lo suficiente para que cayera. La voz de la persistente mujer se escuchaba estallando en risa, parecía que su mente, ya había encontrado un tesoro suficientemente enorme para calmar su sed de avaricia.

Tsk! Bzzz... - Había acertado Link y la Colmena se precipito al suelo haciéndose mil pedazos. Las abejas molestas fueron directo a las Gerudo que custodiaban el lugar, haciéndolas huir despavoridas y con alguna que otra picada en el cuerpo. La Gerudo que custodiaba el huevo lo soltó y Link aprovecho para bajar y tomarlo.

Vaya! parece una perla gigante! - dijo aliviado. Sintió a su espalda un filo de espada como el que había sentido cuando invadieron la fortaleza Gerudo, en el desierto de las ilusiones. Escucho muy claramente la voz poco femenina de la comandante mientras el alarido de las demás Gerudo hacían una graciosa sinfonía de gritos e improperios.

¡¿Como te atreves a venir a nuestro barco?! Quien eres?! - Le pregunto mostrando el sable, Link se puso la mascara y vio la cara de asombro de la Gerudo al ver... - Tu de nuevo! Creí haberme encargado de ti! - Tomo otro sable y se puso en posición en guardia - Esta vez si me asegurare de matarte! - Se acerco dando un potente sablazo y liberando esa mano, intento alcanzar el huevo que tenia Link en su brazo - Devuélveme ese Huevo!!! - Volvió a tomar el Sable y lo levanto con una tabla pegada al sable, Link se hecho hacia atrás y la Gerudo más enojada que nunca, golpeo unas cajas para soltar la tabla del sable, Lo logro, pero dejando la mitad de las cajas rotas. Talt que esta pendiente del huevo, se encegueció con la luz repentina que dio el Huevo que sostenía Link.

Link! el huevo! - Le dijo rápidamente, Link presuroso le dijo.

No puedo ahora, Talt! Estoy... -Se tiro hacia un lado rodando y la Gerudo seguía atacándolo con mas fuerza - Tratando de que... - Se levanto con presteza y giro hacia cubierta, afuera de la cabina - No me corten la cabeza o el brazo! - Se giro para correr hacia la proa del barco para lanzarse al agua. La Gerudo al notar el plan del Joven Zora, Lanzo un sable al piso, que casi le corta un pie a Link. Este se paro casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Ya no podrás escapar! A la próxima no fallare! - Le dijo triunfante la mujer, Link miro de reojo hacia abajo y vio que millones de burbujas surgían del fondo del mar. Un golpe mudo hizo la barca desestabilizarse. - Pero que pasa! - La Gerudo miro como su barco empezó a hundirse.

Link! - Le dijo Talt al notar que se afirmaba de unas cuerdas, mientras con el otro brazo mantenía el huevo totalmente apretado en contra de si. Un gran chorro de agua, salio de la tranquila superficie del mar. La barca se hundió por el costado izquierdo, Link se soltó de las cuerdas y se hundió en el mar. Cuando volvió a la superficie, Noto que una Tortuga, del porte de una Isla apareció... Talt se acerco y poniéndose frente de sus grandes ojos le replico - TEN MAS CUIDADO! MI AMIGO TRAE UN HUEVO QUE PRONTO MORIRÁ!!

Link se giro y escucho un suave barco acercarse. Un anciano le hacia gesto con su mano desocupada mientras el otro remaba tratando de acercarse. Link se acerco un poco sorprendido y el anciano hablo.

¿Estas bien Mikau? - Le dijo, al verlo con algunos magullones y cortes. Link alzo un poco la voz.

Si, estoy bien! Quien no esta bien, es este huevo, profesor! - Le dijo, dándoselo. El anciano lo observo un momento y dijo.

Conmigo estará bien... Hijo de un héroe Zora, no se esperaba menos de ti - Le dijo, tomándolo entre sus manos, el pequeño huevo Zora, sentándose serenamente en la barca. La Tortuga giro suavemente su cuello para ver al Héroe Zora y dijo muy calmadamente.

Orgulloso hijo de un héroe Zora... Ese huevo que rescataste, me ha contado las desgracias y el mal que se esta formando debajo de esa gran nube... Necesitamos de tu poder... - Link lo miro y tomo Hookshot que le había pedido a Dampè antes de venir buscando a Navi. y lo apunto a unas de las palmeras que tenia en su lomo _No lo mencione? Tiene palmeras... toda una isla móvil xD_ Y llego a su lomo - Por esta densa niebla negra, no pueden pasar las embarcaciones ni barcos colosales... Solo puedo dejarte hasta este lugar... - Link no desaprovecho tiempo y logro con el impulso, entrar al agua y ver entre sus oscuras profundidades a un pez gigante... - Este es Pez gigante enmascarado Gyorg!... Ten cuidado con sus rápidos movimientos y sus dientes ¡No dudaran en darte un gran mordisco! - Le dijo la tortuga confiando sus ojos en Link.

Link era algo lento en el agua, no podía reaccionar con la rapidez que quisiera... sabia que si no terminaba con él rápido, el acabaría con él, en un segundo. El Pez, pudo acorralarlo y Link no tenia escapatoria, estaba de espalda dándosela a un roquerio. Puso sus aletas en frente de su cara, esperando la mordida y en eso...

"Link usa el escudo, puede crea...!"

El pez lo devoró de un mordisco, Talt paro de pronto su vuelo.

Link... No pued... - Un gran brillo desintegro al maligno usurpador del mar. Link salio algo aturdido. En su cuerpo, brillaba la luz eléctrica de su escudo. A su frente, tomo la mascara de Gyorg.

Gracias Mikau. - Le dijo sonriendo, mientras nadaba hacia la superficie. Escucho los vitoreo de los pescadores que decían exaltados de emoción

Los peces! Volvieron! - Unos se abrazaban, las mujeres lloraban y los niños salieron a buscar sus cañas de pescar. Link levanto su vista, ya no había niebla y el Mar lucia mucho más hermoso, escucho grandes pasos... el tercero ya habia sido liberado. Se encamino a la orilla del mar, estaba la gran tortuga que le había ayudado.

Lulu debe ser una de los descendientes del Clan que protegía a la Gran bahía, Por eso, puso ese huevo sin mayor explicación, ese huevo me informo de lo que ocurría aquí... me hizo despertar. En estos momentos debe estar recuperando su voz... - Link se quito la mascara y se volvió el chico Hylian de aquel entonces, La tortuga no se sorprendió y dijo calmadamente - Ahora, el espíritu de ese Héroe Zora puede descansar en paz. ¿Por que, tu, un viajero que ha venido desde más allá del tiempo, arriesgas tu vida para ayudar a Termina a evitar su Destino Torcido? - La tortuga pestañeo mas rápidamente que otra vez. Link suspiro y dijo.

Por las promesas... Por la gente que he conocido aquí... Por eso, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. - Le dijo sonriendo - Claro! aun que he terminado aquí, por razones que desconozco.. pero aun así, si puedo ayudar, lo haré. - Su sonrisa parecía infantil, la gran tortuga se sumergió en el mar, dejando palabras a su haber...

_"Link, tu eres el único que puede detener a esa luna..."_

Recordando la petición de Mikau, se dirigió al lugar en donde ensayaban los Indigo-go's. Se puso la mascara para poder cumplir el ultimo deseo, pregunto por Lulu rápidamente y dando por puertas que no eran y pasillos desconocidos, logro ver la silueta de una Zora que miraba al mar.

He dejado el Huevo con el Profesor... Tal como te lo prometí. - Le dijo acercándose a ella y ella se acerco a él, Abrió la boca para hablar y respirando hondamente logro articular palabras.

Mi... Mi voz! Gracias Mikau! - Lloro silenciosamente. Link solo se quedo allí, hasta lograr calmarse... Esa chica le hizo recordar mucho a Ruto, se parecía mucho a ella. Lulu se encamino primero y Link la siguió en silencio. encontraron a la Banda, Estaban todos muy felices de que Mikau y Lulu se encontrasen bien.

Bien... en 10 minutos más tenemos una función... Todos a sus puestos! - Dijo el Bajista alegremente, Link se puso al lado de Lulu y con el telón cerrado no se podía ver nada. Pero su nariz no mentía.

" _Es ella... pero necesito cumplirle... Zelda..._"

Se abrió el telón y su nariz no mentía... Naesse estaba con unas 100 personas más mirando el show de preestreno de Indigo-go's, el Show antesala al del festival... Link solo miro sereno y suavemente a Naesse y se dijo mientras tocaba un solo en Guitarra...

_"Si solo tu estuvieras aquí..."_


	7. Capitulo 14

_**Capitulo 14 --- La canción de la desolación.**_

Corrieron las horas lentas, como destinadas a no moverse los minutos. La voz de Lulu hacia que los presentes se atontaran de tal manera que parecía que los oyentes la idolatraban con la mirada. Fue un concierto de 1 hora y media. Link estuvo obligado a desafinar en la ultima nota para lograr que el publico presente despertase de ese raro transe y pudiera marcharse. Se fue detrás de los escenarios y se quito la mascara. Dejo una nota que explicaba todo lo que había pasado y que había pasado con Mikau, Al palpar otra vez la mascara, se notaba más ligera que otras veces. Y la guardo entre sus ropas, corriendo por aquel laberinto circular se halló con toda la gente que venia gritando, pensó tímidamente - Ellos deben saber la salida... no? - Al salir a la Bahia, levanto la mirada azul hacia el cielo, tratando de determinar la hora... la luna se veía amenazadora, pero aun no posaba su enorme peso sobre Termina...

Aun queda tiempo... - Dijo sin bajar la mirada del cielo, Talt, a su vez, giraba iluminando suavemente el mar de radiante luminosidad.

Se avecina las ultimas 24 horas... - dijo una voz entre sombras. Link se giro.

Naesse... - Le dijo, sintió vergüenza que le impidió articular alguna otra palabra. La chica sonrió despreocupadamente y le dijo con una voz calma.

Entiendo, realmente entiendo, suelo ser fastidiosa y bueno... no te culpo! Solo quería decirte esto, buenas noches. - Dijo la muchacha caminando hacia fuera de Termina.

Hey! espera... - La chica se detuvo - Como sabes que me quedan 24 horas? - La chica se largo a reír y Link solo levanto las cejas intentando descifrar que era lo tan divertido...

Te lo dije! me lo dice en sueños! ese niño... ya te queda solo un guardián. Gracias a esos sueños, me di cuenta que solo al acompañarte, solo estorbaba... a fin de cuentas, no se pelear ni usar nada. Es algo que debes hacer solo. Así me lo dijo ese niño. Por eso, tal vez, después cuando termine todo esto. Podamos charlar sin tanto apuro... ¿ Que te parece ? - Link miraba sus expresiones, pero parecía que había sido afectado por el aturdimiento de Lulu con un enorme retraso. La chica levanto su mano y se marcho corriendo. Talt meneo su cabeza y le dijo.

Puedes quitar esa cara de idiota! Aun tenemos que buscar a mi hermanito! - Link miro con inocencia a la hada y siguió caminando. La voz que había concluido que era el mismo, señalo con voz rotunda.

_"Ahora, tienes que terminar con esto y aclarar tus dudas..."_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a su nuevo destino: Cañon Ikana.

Mientras tanto, en Termina, grandes disputas surgían, por efecto del carnaval.

Silencio! Silencio por favor! Yo soy la autoridad en este momento! - Dijo el alcalde visiblemente enojado. Todos callaron. Aclaro su garganta 3 veces y dijo - Se que este "pequeño problema" - Señalo la Luna, algunos rieron con una sonrisa tosca. Y otros se atrevieron a murmurar "Pequeño?" con un tono de elevado ironismo. - Que les he dicho! S-I-L-E-N-CIO! - Termino su frase gritando más alto que su tono de voz por que se le termino cayendo el sombrero. Todos rieron y el Alcalde se enojo mas, ya estaba tomando el color de su chaqueta roja en sus mejillas y casi en su frente. Entre la muchedumbre se oyo decir.

Nosotros no dejaremos de hacer los preparativos para el festival, verdad muchachos? - Levanto el brazo... ridículamente nadie lo hizo. El jefe de obras empezó a gritar por nombre y sus razones. - Eliaz! - Se escucho una suave replica - _Mi abuela.._. - Mateluna! - _Mi mama... _- Relma! - _Mi hija! _- Genis! - ... - Acaso se le acabo la familia para hacer una excusa? - La voz, otra vez replico suavemente - _Si le digo que mi perro se enfermo?_ - El jefe de obras solo callo... y apretó sus puños entre sus bolsillos. - Bien bien bien... Todos son unos cobardes! Pero esperen... A quien tenemos aquí... Enil! - Naesse hizo grandes esfuerzos para ver al muchacho. Lo logro ver, su cabello negro azulado casi sobre iluminaba todo. Anju que estaba a su lado la tomo del brazo y le meneo la cabeza negativamente. Se quedo ahí, mirándolo desde lejos. - Que bien muchacho! Puedes decir... - El chico le interrumpió

Solo vengo por unos asuntos pendientes, pero si necesita de algo, estaré aquí, Jefe Mayers... Creen que es prudente escapar? Si de todos modos acabaremos siendo aplastados por esa luna inmensa... ? Al fin y al cabo... por su fuerza, acabaremos todos muertos, Sin importar a donde huyamos... O ustedes creen que tienen una posibilidad de huir y no se alcanzados por esta catástrofe? Tal vez... la luna no se caiga de todos modos... - Se escabullo entre la gente que le daba la pasada y estiro su mano entre las cinturas y espaldas para alcanzar la blanca mano de una chica. Eran las 12:00 de la noche del 2do día. La jalo entre la gente y por su fuerza, no pudo oponer resistencia. La llevo al lugar en donde hay un pequeño puente y un árbol que da la sombra... Acostumbraba a ir Naesse con Enil a simplemente leer un libro o admirar el agua. Enil tan solo la miro y le dijo olvidando su tono de voz real - El tiempo no pasa en vano, eh? - le paso suavemente la mano por la mejilla. Naesse se mordió un labio sin mucha clemencia, por que pronto comenzó a sentir su propia sangre en su boca. Enil iba a abrir la boca otra vez y Naesse se le adelanto, sintió en el pecho el presuroso recogimiento de sus entrañas que la hicieron perder la sensación de control de su propia voz.

Tu! - Lo señalo con la mano, hundiéndole sin medir su fuerza, el dedo en su pecho - viniste a decirme eso y luego te vas a marchar, cierto?! 3 años! Que son 3 años más... verdad? Ni una Carta! Ni una carta, Enil! - ciertamente, le temblaba el labio de una forma espantosa, pero siguió hablando - Querías dejarme esperando eternamente, verdad?! - una suave brisa se hizo sentir en sus mejillas, que se volvían mas pálidas que lo que hubiera resultado una discusión tan acalorada como la que se llevaba - Maldito! eso es lo que eres Enil, un maldito egocéntrico sin ni una pizca de corazón! Pensé... - trago saliva estrepitosamente - que iba a alegrarme al verte... pero me gustaría... - sonrió irónicamente y sus ojos se le iluminaron de pronto - que nunca hubieras regresado... Así tal vez no te hubiera dado el lujo de verme así, esperándote! - Enil se relamió los labios, viendo la mirada verde-azulada de su interlocutora que no lo miraba directamente aun así, sus ojos grises buscaban señales para poder decir su argumento en defensa... Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Si no supiera que mis posibilidades de ganar fueran altas, no me hubiera arriesgado a volver... tu bien sabes que yo no apuesto a perdedor, Nae. - La muchacha levanto los ojos violentamente al notar el apelativo de su nombre. Un puño se apretaba apremiantemente en el brazo de la muchacha.

No has cambiado ni una pizca, Enil... - Le dijo entre dientes. El muchacho le sonrió tan encantador como podía serlo. A Naesse se le enchueco la boca, apretando los labios entre si.

Si crees que he vuelto por ti, no lo he hecho, querida... Con semejante Bienvenida... de seguro querría hacer eso - le dijo desarmando su sonrisa y apartándose el cabello de uno de sus ojos. La ironía estaba marcada en su ultima frase. Naesse camino suavemente dos pasos, para ponerse a la altura de sus hombros, enebro su mirada a su izquierda y le dijo con firmeza.

Lamento decepcionarte... si querías que me pusiera a suplicar una frase de tu boca - levanto su mano y le toco los labios con un dedo - puedes esperarte tan orgulloso como siempre. Ahora como no tenemos nada que hablar, me retiro - Enil se rió y la sujeto del brazo izquierdo.

Yo soy quien dice si tenemos aun cosas que decirnos o no... al fin y al cabo, la única que ha hablado, eres tu. - Le dijo fingiendo incomprensión. La muchacha se rió ante tal respuesta y le dijo casi con gracia

Tu? vaya... deberías haberme avisado hace 3 años de tu liderazgo. - entorno sus ojos hacia el semblante del joven - Tendrás muchas cosas que decirme, no? Pues tu tiempo se acabo, puedes devolver el tiempo 3 años atrás? Si puedes, siéntete afortunado. - Tiro fuertemente de su brazo izquierdo, pero Enil claramente no quería soltarla. Naesse se dio cuenta al 5to forcejeo. Enil solo sonreía complacido - "No apuestas a perdedor", verdad? - Le dijo mirando su brazo.

Claro que no Nae, Ahora que lo pienso... Nunca hubo nada... ni una promesa, ni siquiera un beso y me encuentro con una doncella esperándome a mi... y que... mmm... - dijo francamente pensándolo - se atreve a pedirme explicaciones... deberías agradecer que yo quiero dártelas! - Le dijo, dándose importancia. La muchacha quedo bastante descolocada. - Que pasa? te horroriza la verdad de las cosas, Nae? - Los ojos de la chica brillaban, pero de rabia. Enil se sintió un poco intimidado ante la mirada fulminante de Naesse. Unos pasos se oyeron desde el puente destartalado que yacía iluminado por la luz de luna. Enil y Naesse miraron al unísono.

Déjala en paz! - Dijo la voz potentemente - Eres un canalla, como puedes tener la cara para tratarla así! - Naesse abrió los ojos y con un limpio movimiento de su brazo izquierdo se libro para poder acercarse a buscar esa voz.

Kafei! Eres tu? - Le dijo Naesse y la sombra paro al momento - Dime si eres tu, por favor! mi tía Anju ha estado muy preocupada! que ocurrió? Por que desapareciste! Kafei! respóndeme! - Le dijo la muchacha olvidando a Enil que yacía a su espalda.

Kafei... Jé, Que tiempo... - Le dijo Enil sonriendo sonoramente - Así que de pareja con la hermosísima Anju... parece que vio algo en ti que nadie jamás había visto, verdad? Alguno de esos **hermosos** - su voz se agudizo por unos momentos - sentimientos que te encargabas de publicar en nuestra familia, no es así, Primo? - Le dijo casi alterando su tono de voz normal. Naesse se giro ante Enil y luego a la sombra y volvió a repetir.

Primos...? - Enil se acerco a su lado y le dijo sin mirarla.

Si, somos primos, acaso nunca te lo dijo? - Naesse se sintió aturdida por un segundo, mientras Enil solo sonreía. - Debo asumir que no... creo que su envidia hacia mi, te ha llegado a tocar Naesse... él es mi primo mayor... como no tiene nada mejor que hacer, por lo general, siempre se ocupa de estarme vigilando. Cierto... a lo mejor teme tanto que le termine robando el amor de Anju que hace cosas tan descabelladas como mandarme espías... - Dijo seriamente, pero su tono sonó divertido. - Aun no entiende que la soledad y yo nos llevamos bastante bien, como para enviarme compañía... pero bueh... - dijo aburrido y levanto los hombros con desagrado - Acaso no hablaras? No tengo tu tiempo, así que si quieres decir algo a tu favor, que sea rápido. Comienzo a cansarme - Se sentó al lado del rió de pies cruzados. El silencio se apodero del lugar un par de segundos, hasta oír la respiración agitada de la sombra.

Me estas insinuando que mis propias inseguridades son debidas a ti? Que mi mundo gira entorno a ti! - la sombra estaba un poco confundida, mientras Enil se llevaba un cigarrillo de papel a la boca.

Dios... yo sabia que el mejor invento del mundo, era el fuego portátil - dijo disconforme al notar que su cigarro de papel no podía ser prendido, refunfuño entre dientes y volvió a guardar el cigarro de papel - ya que el primer y mejor invento del mundo era el cigarro... Podría casarme con ellos! - suspiro encantado.

Enil! te estoy hablando! - Le exclamo la sombra, Enil distraídamente centro su atención a esa voz.

Ah, si, claro... ¿que decías? - Dijo sin olvidar la sonrisa entre labios y entrecerrar los ojos. La sombra callo un rato... y le dijo seriamente luego de meditarlo

Ya no caeré en tus juegos absurdos. - a lo que Enil suspiro.

Awww... y yo que quería disfrutar un momento con mi primo favorito. - Se levanto repentinamente - Bien, Nae, tienes mucho que preguntarle a mi primillo... así que, hasta luego - La miro de solayo, la muchacha siguió mirando la sombra y dijo cortantemente.

Hasta nunca Enil. - El muchacho se río y le dijo.

Joooooo... haber hasta cuando te dura, dulzura... - le dijo con una sonrisa fresca en los labios, se río más cuando escucho el enojo de Naesse emitido en un "grr"

Grrr! NADIE, NADIE ME LLAMA ASÍ, ENIL! - Le dijo girándose completamente, Enil solo levanto la mano y solo le dijo con el tono justo.

Ya extrañaba estas reacciones Amoro-fóbicas tuyas. - Y desapareció girando la esquina, mientras Naesse refunfuñaba entre dientes.

Ya veras pedazo de inútil... - Enterraba sus uñas en sus palmas, pero sus manos temblaban muy disconformemente. La sombra interrumpió su gran oración de palabras.

¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto, Naesse levanto la voz y dijo muy serenamente.

Sii... Súper bien... tan bien, que podría perdonarlo por todo lo que me dijo e hizo! - Su voz, notoriamente irónica, se ahogaba entre frases de su propia mente - Ahora bien, Tu... que ha pasado contigo? Por que has sido tan cobarde para huir así? Por que no has sido capaz de ver a Tia Anju! - le dijo, la sombra no decía nada. - Vamos! Kafei! Tienes que decirle a Anju lo que ha pasado! - Sintió unos pasos y gracias a la luz de luna, noto que la puerta que yacía en la muralla contraria al puente, se abría y se cerraba estrepitosamente, Naesse se incorporo tan rápido como pudo y no pudo abrir la puerta. Comenzó a golpearla con la mano - NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A ANJU!

No puedo, Naesse... Luego lo entenderás, por mientras, debes volver con Anju. Ella debe estar preocupada. - Los pasos se alejaron de la puerta... golpeo un par de veces la puerta y ya las fuerzas le faltaban, derrotada, se marcho a la posada. Su cabeza se abombaba con facilidad y las palabras de Enil le perforaban la cabeza. Antes de entrar, dijo casi ahogando un grito.

Solo un maldito egocéntrico sin ni una pizca de corazón, haría algo como lo que él hizo conmigo - Abrió la puerta de la posada y se encontró con Anju, la miro muy severamente y Naesse solo pudo decir una sola frase antes de marcharse corriendo a su cuarto.

_"Enil es un cretino"_

Se dice que esa noche, se oyó un lamento hecho canción... La dulce voz de un corazón destrozado se hizo uno con la melodía de la noche...


	8. Capitulo 15

_**Capitulo 15 --- Frágiles esperanzas**_

Pasaron las horas lentamente, como resignándose a irse, una tras otra se fueron, persiguiéndose los talones. Y la luna seguía acercándose, ya que la luz podía colarse en la ventana. La acentuación de las manos blancas de Naesse, brillaban fulminantemente ante tal reflejo, Se levanto de su cama y haciendo grandes esfuerzos, logro tomar razón de su propio cuerpo, el cual, le parecía ajeno. Sin levantar la mirada solo se acerco a ver sus propias manos. Que estaban envejecidas y húmedas. La cabeza le daba miles vueltas. Tal así como si le hubieran sacado un recuerdo a fuerza y sin delicadeza. Se acerco a la ventana, secándose un poco los finos ríos de plata que surcaban su rostro, agrietándolo. Poso una mano extendida sobre el vidrio y noto la claridad de la noche. No sabia cuanto había dormido... pero al abrir la ventana, una ráfaga de tiempo hizo que su frágil cuerpo sintiera un frío que calaba los huesos. La cerro de golpe y las voces que provenían del cuarto de la abuela, cesaron. Uso un poco de agua que contenía un pequeño balde que yacía tímidamente a los pies de la cama, para recuperar el brillo repentinamente apagado por una frágil esperanza, que extrañamente se desangro a los pocos minutos de haber nacido. El Corazón de Naesse abombaba más sangre de la necesaria... Toco la manilla de la puerta con algo de dudas. ¿Alguien le haría una pregunta incomoda?

Si fuera por eso, no debería salir más - Sonrió de una manera que no era la suya, miraba el piso y meneo dos veces la cabeza antes de llevarse la respectiva mano a su sien correspondiente. Apretó los dientes, calmando un grito de más adentro del corazón mismo.

Clic!

Así nos privaríamos de tu amena compañía - le dijo una voz que sus tapados oídos no reconocieron, forzada a levantar la mirada, Link le sonreía.

Link! pero que...

Hace horas que termine de liberar al 4to gigante... vine por que los niños Bomber, me informaron que la Abuela necesitaba que alguien le escuchara algunas de sus historias... y eso he estado haciendo, esperando las 12:00 del día tercero... por suerte, he venido ha escuchar la historia de tu abuela, Naesse... me ha ayudado a entender las razones de Skull kid que apa...

Te refieres a ese niño? - le dijo interrumpiéndolo. Link le afirmo con la cabeza.

Skull Kid era amigo de los 4 gigantes... recuerdas al que liberamos cuando ayudamos a la Princesa Deku? - Naesse afirmo con la cabeza - Pues... un día, los Gigantes se fueron y dejaron a Skull Kid solo... No se si sean razones de peso o no, pero esas son las razones... Aun que esa mascara tiene mucho que ver... Y ya según el reloj... - Se acerco a una ventana y lo miro - Quedan 2 horas. Y Por fin podré saber muchas cosas... Siempre pensé que el tiempo me sobraba, ahora siento que me falta... - Le dijo sereno. - Terminando esto, podremos conversar bien... Me acompañas abajo? - Naesse se adelanto al bajar las escaleras de la posada. Vio a su Abuela de reojo y dormía cómodamente a la luz del fuego... Pasaron por la antesala y se dirigieron a la puerta y Naesse lo dejo pasar primero y luego ella. Respiro la helada brisa... Se quedo apoyada en la puerta. Observando simplemente la luna.

Tu crees que realmente se caerá? - Le pregunto sin mirar al joven que estaba peculiarmente mirándo sus mejillas. El joven se atrevió a mirar el brillo de sus ojos, reflejados.

Naesse... Estuviste llorando, no? - Le pregunto mirándola. Naesse cerro los ojos pesadamente y sin abrirlos le respondió con voz serena.

Limpiando las alcobas, yacía mucho polvo que yo misma no había limpiado... raramente, ese polvo se convirtió en sentimientos que se me atravesaron en el pecho y raramente me comenzaron a arder los ojos... - Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza. Link la miro rápidamente. Aun que Naesse dejo los ojos inmóviles. Una voz somnolienta se escucho debajo del gorro de Link que decía bastante aturdida

Eres tan mala para mentir, Naesse... - Talt, que tenia todo el cabello revuelto, emergía lentamente del gorro de Link. - Que me has hecho despertarme.

Naesse dirigió la mirada a Talt y miro de solayo a Link. Suspiro disconforme y dijo sin dirigirse a nadie.

No hay pena que no pase, ni tampoco verdad que no se sepa.- Le dijo, sonriendo al momento. - Estaré bien, no hay para que hacer tanto alboroto, enserio! Soy mas fuerte de lo que aparento, por mientras - dijo separándose de la muralla - Deberíamos ir caminando hacia la torre del reloj... - Sintió un jalón de su brazo, se detuvo casi al instante.

Si necesitas algo, aquí estaré... No se que ocurrirá pero prometeré dar lo mejor de mi, para poder hacer algo por Termina. - Le dijo con voz muy calma Link.

Yo no creo en promesas... já. - Le dijo casi inmediatamente. - El tiempo no perdona ni a esto - se puso su mano en el pecho - ni a esto - le puso su otra mano en el pecho de Link. - Ella te esta esperando... verdad? - le dijo ladeando la cabeza como si le pesara. Link solo la miro, ella carraspeo repetidamente y le dijo con firmeza - se nota, algo me lo dice... tienes que volver, no es así? - Link solo afirmo con la cabeza, Naesse le sonrió cerrando los ojos - Vamos! - Lo jalo de una mano y Link le siguió, Jadeando la muchacha empezó a hablarle mientras corrían - Si... si ella te esta... esperando... tienes que terminar esto! - Levanto rápidamente la mirada a la torre del reloj.

Ouch!

Naesse se fue de espalda y Link la afirmo, pero por la fuerza, no pudo evitar caer. Con gran sorpresa vio en su regazo un niño pequeño y alguien que estaba de pie, respirando con dificultad.

Naesse... - le dijo la sombra, el niño rápidamente se levanto y le dijo.

Que haces aquí? - le niño tenia una mascara amarilla, de un zorro amarillo, Naesse se paro repentinamente y se estiro la falda por inercia y le dijo.

La pregunta es... Que hacen ustedes, dos peleando por aquí?! - Le dijo, algo incrédula. La sombra y el niño solo la miraron.

Pero... ¿Quienes son ellos? - Pregunto Link algo aturdido. Naesse se giro hacia él y le dijo.

Link, el niño es Kafei y el que esta de pie... es Enil - Hizo que no existía Enil y miraba al niño que se incorporaba torpemente.

Link... ? Link de Hyrule? - La voz de Enil sonaba muy alegre y a su vez asustada. Naesse se digno a mirarlo y Link afirmo la cabeza un par de veces. - Disculpa, me presento, soy guardia real del Reino de Hyrule, mi nombre es Enil Ansen... Guardia Directo de la Princesa Zelda. - Naesse miraba a Enil y a Link, ninguno articulaba ni una sola palabra.

... nunca me dijeron que Zelda tuviera un Guardia aparte de mi... - Enil sonrió ligeramente y le dijo engreídamente.

Los mejores guardias son los que no se dejan ver. Hacen mejor su trabajo en vez de pasearse con la princesa. - Levanto sus ojos enfrentando los ojos azules de Link.

Eso es lo que hacen los Sheikah... No es así? - Levanto su mirada rápidamente y sonrió riéndose de una forma muy sonora

No has tenido grandes problemas para descubrirlo... - Le dijo enderezándose completamente - Debes estar haciéndote grandes preguntas al respecto, no? antes de que empieces con un odioso interrogatorio, la haré mas simple. La Reina de Hyrule, Zelda, ha mandado a su mas leal servidor a buscarte, por que desgracias incontables han ocurrido en Hyrule... y la reina sabe que vienen mas allá de árido...

Desierto... Ganondorf? Pero... no estaba encerrado en el templo del tiempo? - El chico de ojos grises solo miro despreocupadamente a Link, acercándose y comenzar a rodearlo, caminando mientras mastica las palabras lentamente.

Tu crees que el tiempo no pasa en vano? casi 7 años no se van sin dejar secuelas a su paso. - Le dijo chasqueando los dedos, el muchacho se detuvo de pronto, mirando el cielo - Tienes asuntos pendientes que hacer Link, en esta tierra. - El Hyliano miro al cielo, la Luna había comenzado su movimiento. - Luego, haz de volver conmigo, inmediatamente. Naesse miro al par de chicos un segundo, antes de seguir a Link.

Talt, que no entendía nada, tenia sus ciertas sospechas al respecto, pero no las hizo presente en aquella conversación tan sorda. El reloj, marcaba 5 para las 12 del tercer día...

Link! Es por acá! - La muchacha le señalo la pequeña puerta que yacía escondida entre las pinturas de los números. - Hasta aqui he de acompañarte... - le sonrió por ultima vez y siguió su camino, hacia el suelo.

Gracias Naesse... - Link siguió el camino angosto que daba a la plataforma de la torre del reloj. Una voz conocida, le hizo girar la cabeza por ultima vez antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

Naesse! Naesse! En donde estas? - Preguntaba una voz que entre el ruido se esparcía. - En don... - y la voz se enmudeció. Naesse que se hallaba cerca solo se quedo contemplando lo que algún día pasaría. - Kafei... Tu... - La mujer se encontraba incapaz de articular palabra alguna... Enil que estaba peleando con Kafei, cerro su boca y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás. Pesándole los pies de sobremanera. - Ahora lo entiendo... Por que no querías verme... - Le dijo lentamente Anju, arrodillándose frente a él - Pero... era necesario que no me respondieras mis cartas? Tu... - Apretó las manos en su regazo, respirando difusamente - Tu creíste que no lo entendería! Verdad? Lo creíste!? - Kafei bajo la mirada, al no poder sostenérsela - Yo te amo por lo que eres, no por como luces!...

Naesse miro la escena con los labios secos, de pronto se sintió muy débil, a tientas se acerco a la muralla. Entorno sus ojos verde azul al cielo. La luna estaba ya muy cerca... Miro al reloj mientras se le cerraban los ojos...

1 para las 12... - Pronuncio Link despacio, subiendo a la plataforma en donde yacía Skull Kid. Link tomo la ocarina y se detuvo al escuchar los fuegos artificiales y las campanas que fuertemente sonaban... eran las 12 del día 3.

Gigantes, escuchen esto! - Comenzó a tocar la melodía... pero nada ocurría...

Jajajajaja! y tu crees que vendrán? - Les dijo Skull kid, dándoles la cara. Link pestañeo un par de veces, la ocarina le temblaba y se quedaba sin ideas. - No confíes en ellos, no vendrán...

Tael! - Dijo Talt muy emocionada, Tael giro un par de veces sobre si mismo. Y le sonrió a su hermana.

Link, buscaba con la mirada todo lo que pudiera ayudarle... de pronto, vio a Anju y Kafei abrazándose y a Naesse en el suelo, dormida apoyada en la muralla, mientras Enil casi corriendo se acercaba a ella. Su mente no le dejaba en paz...- _No puedo hacer nada más... Vaya, me dijeron que no hiciera tantas promesas... tal vez no podría cumplir ninguna... No puedo hacer nada por ellos... nunca me di por vencido mientras buscaba a los gigantes... ¿No podré hacer nada por ellos? - _Los puños les temblaban forzosamente... la desesperación hizo presa a su cuerpo...

**MALDICIÓN!!!!**


	9. Capitulo 16

_**Capitulo 16 --- Promesas pendientes**_

El silencio se hizo presente y luego unos lamentos muy conocidos se hicieron oír...

Los Gigantes... están cantando...? _- _Dijo Talt muy sorprendida... Tembló al segundo que pronuncio esas palabras y los gigantes avanzaban lentamente... Skull Kid comenzó a moverse, tratando de sacarse la mascara que aun estaba en su rostro. Los Gigantes alzaron sus largos brazos y detuvieron la Luna.

Se detuvo... Gracias al cielo... - Sonrió suavemente... Tael se acerco rápidamente a su hermana.

HERMANITA!! - Le dijo completamente feliz - PENSÉ QUE NUNCA TE VOLVERÍA A ABRAZAR! -

Link sonrió relajado... todo había pasado...

Link... - Dijo tímidamente Talt apuntando a Skull Kid que seguía con su mascara puesta.

Así que has acabado mi juego... - dijo con un tono que no pertenecía al suyo propio. Al instante cayo Skull Kid al suelo y la mascara quedo flotando - Juguemos a un pequeño juego de escondidillas... Sígueme - La mascara se elevo hasta la luna introduciéndose en la boca deformada de esta misma. Link frunció el ceño.

Como lograre terminar todo esto... - Dijo empuñando su espada débilmente.

Já, veo que tienes un pequeño problema, amigo... - Dijo la voz odiosa de Enil por su espalda. Link se giro cansinamente, Enil sonrió irónicamente - Pensé que esta mascara podría servirte... En este mundo se cuenta la historia de la Mascara de Majora... que fue vencida por la Mascara de la deidad... - Le lanzo la mascara que sostenía en sus manos - No creo que necesites suerte... - Link miro la mascara con cuidado y replico.

Y Naesse? Que pa...

Esta bien, luego de que termines con esto, te lo explicare con más detalle. - Enil agito las muñecas en ademán de apuro. Link asintió y se puso la mascara, convirtiéndose en la Deidad en persona.

HEY! ESPERA! - Talt que estaba ahí, se acerco a él - Wa! por que tienes esa cara de tener un pésimo día... - al no oír respuesta agrego - ya, esta bien. Yo decidí ayudarte hasta el final, así que, vamos!... No te preocupes Tael.. Ya regresare - Le sonrió con todo el corazón y los dos, marcharon hacia la boca de la luna, con un leve impulso.

Observándoles marchar, repitio hondamente - Se vienen tiempos difíciles para Hyrule... - dijo con un tono no muy usual en Enil, que era de inseguridad. Cerro los ojos y recordó tormentosamente lo que he había dicho la Reina de Hyrule antes de marcharse.

------------

Se vienen tiempos difíciles para Hyrule, Enil ... me he convertido a fuerza en Reina de Hyrule por el asesinato de mi padre y la puerta del tiempo la ha abierto un aliado de Ganondorf... Te ruego, busca a Link, el héroe del Tiempo... él, sabrá que hacer. Lo único que sé es que fue en busca de Naesse, una antigua acompañante por mi falta del triangulo de la sabiduría... - se miró sin recelos la mano enguantada, comprimiendo sus ojos entrecerrados - si este dato ha de ayudarte, úsalo sabiamente... Además, si logras encontrarla a ella también... te ruego que la traigas contigo. Que ingenuos fuimos al creer que seriamos felices... y como el tiempo sigue su camino... la promesa de Ganondolf fue cumplida después de todo... - La reina le dirigió una sonrisa tímida al chico de largos cabellos azulados, Enil tan solo la miro con dulzura y le dijo despacio.

Si tu dudas, que nos quedara a los demás? No puedes dejar todo al azar... tienes que empeñarte en resolver todo de la mejor forma... - Se giro dando la espalda, la luz de luna hacia brillar su cabello azulino tras de si - Si es necesario, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que crea que pueda... por mucha seguridad en mi mismo que expanda, no puedo hacer muchas cosas, después de todo, soy humano...

La Reina se acerco y le tomo las manos, lo miro y le negó con la cabeza, Enil, suspiro cansado.

No... tu no tienes la culpa... te sentirías... mucho mejor si te culpo a ti? - Le dijo con decisión y Enil levanto la cabeza - Sé que no. Deja de culparte... si tu dudas... que me quedara a mi? - le dijo, apretando las manos con firmeza. Enil emitió un ruido fuerte de hastió y giro su cabeza hacia la derecha, la reina solo sonrió. - Confió en ti... espero verte luego por estos lugares... - Tomo un arpa y comenzó a armar una melodía digna de ser recordada... el tiempo la doblo y la guardo con un estupido intento de recordar lo que ahí se cantaba...

------------

Si he de apostar... - Enil levanto su vista difusa hacia el cielo azul y aquella luna con rostro difícil de reinterpretar - no se que ira a salir de todo esto... - Estrello sin disimulo su mano en su frente e hizo un ruido sordo. -

Ahora... lo entiendo todo - dijo una voz que lo obligo a girarse - lo recuerdo todo...

Enil abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le sonrió vagamente - Así que, has despertado... princesa dormilona... ah y me sorprende que hayas subido a la torre del reloj...

No me quedo de otra... allá, Kafei con Anju estaban arreglando algunos asuntos que no eran de mi incumbencia... - La chica se llevo la mano a la cabeza y algo mareada, decidió sentarse - Han vuelto a abrir la puerta del tiempo... no? - Enil se rió sorprendido. Naesse al pronunciar eso, se sintió más mareada de lo que ya estaba - Eso explica por que he vuelto a recuperar mi memoria... pero esta vez... no se adelanto el tiempo durante 7 años... es más, tan solo... - Se levanto de pronto, casi olvidando su mareo - Ganondolf! ESE ES EL MOTIVO! - Cayo al suelo. Enil se acerco.

Calma... no te agites tan rápido - le dijo sonriendo aliviado - cuando regrese Link entrare a explicar todo.

Jé... y eso es simplemente por que no quieres explicarlo dos veces... - le dijo entrecerrando los ojos

Es que mi saliva es demasiado valiosa para desperdiciarse... - Naesse tan solo aparto la mirada, guardando una sonrisa solo para ella.

Ahora entiendo, por que Link me parecía tan familiar... además, por que todo se me hacia tan extraño a la vez y por que quería estar con él, a pesar de que no quisiera estarlo conmigo... Es todo tan Extraño! - cruzo sus manos alrededor de sus pies doblados - hace 3 días, que debió haberse abierto la puerta del tiempo y debieron sacar la espada maestra del pedestal del tiempo... ya que, ambas dimensiones son paralelos, los cambios entre ellos no influyen... entonces, los tres días que retrocedió Link aquí, o sea, en Termina, pero en Hyrule, siguieron corriendo como días normales... cada vez que empiezo a recordar más cosas, me duele más la cabeza... - dijo llevándose la mano a la sien -

Tómatelo con calma, te lo dije - le repitió Enil, levantando la cabeza hacia la luna. Naesse torció la boca y le dijo cansadamente

Si lo volverás a repetir... prefiero que te calles - le dijo, sin sutileza alguna, Enil bajo sin ningún cuidado la cabeza para mirarla y un fuerte dolor de cuello le hizo quejarse.

Diablos! Así que, insolente... hasta los dulces tienen lados amargos, no? - Naesse fingió no oírlo. Enil se rió sarcásticamente y le replico - Ahora las bellas durmientes no hablan? Parece que ese desmayo te comió la lengua... mucho mejor, no tendré que escuchar tu fastidiosa voz otra vez. - Naesse se río secamente y muy fuerte, entorno sus ojos casi cerrados, levantando las cejas y mirándolo por debajo -

Vaya, halagando así tu propia voz... por que la única voz que escuche antes de esa aseveración fue la tuya... mejor cállate de una vez... me exasperas - le dijo totalmente cansada, el dolor de cabeza se agudizaba por esa voz tan ronca... intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos sin fortuna alguna, algo que más le causaba dolor de cabeza. _"Idiota"_ pensó, para calmar los nervios... pero no lo lograba... le parecía un mal chiste todo esto...

_"He vivido una mentira... otra vez, engañada por las diosas... quise recuperar mi tiempo, pero ya vez! lo he vuelto a perder... me pregunto si tendré la trifuerza de la sabiduría... pero esta vez, se que será más dificil, mucho mas difícil... Ganondorf lo sabe todo, si llegase a encontrarse la tierra de Hyrule en problemas, sabría todos los pasos y las estrategias pasadas no servirían... y más aho..."_

Esto... Señorita? - El hermano pequeño de Talt, Tael se acercaba suavemente a Naesse - Debería dejar de preocuparse... las cosas pasarán, si es que deben pasar, por mucho que usted la pienses nada, se arreglara con tan solo pensarlo... - Naesse le sonrió luego de salir de su sincero asombro

Sabes mucho para ser tan pequeño... - le dijo, haciendo sonrojar a Tael, el hada se movió nervioso y dijo

Solo es lo que se me vino a la cabeza... - Sonrió tímidamente - ehm... me llamo Tael y usted señorita? - Naesse le sonrió a gusto -

Me llamo Naesse... - A lo que Enil agregó

Le puedes llamar Nae si quieres o simplemente dulzura, primor, hermosura... - Naesse contaba entre dientes hasta 100 si era necesario, para no saltarle encima, Tael se emociono extrañamente

OH! Que dulces sobrenombres - a Naesse se le puso la cara morada - tienen los enamorados - a Enil se le puso la cara morada - hoy en día, a que no?

NO! - Gritaron los dos al unísono. Tael se dio vuelta riéndose como nunca, las caras de los jóvenes se volvieron blancas otra vez.

Y este idiota que vez aquí, se llama Enil - Le dijo Naesse señalándolo casi sin fuerzas. Enil giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, haciendo un ruido de hastio. Tael le sonrió con presteza. La chica miro hacia abajo con interés, Kafei todavía era un niño, que era sostenido por Anju en forma maternal - Me pregunto si... Kafei alguna vez recuperara su forma normal.

Por mi que se quedase por siempre así - Dijo Enil sin suprimirse el comentario.

Ves? te dije que era un Idiota - Le dijo a Tael con soltura y casi resignada. Luego se sumergió en recuerdos y pensamientos...

_"El tiempo deja secuelas... no se cuales sean las secuelas de Enil, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por sus heridas del pasado. Tendré que tener paciencia... sin embargo... él era otra persona... al igual que Link..."_

Quien me haría perder el tiempo de esta forma... - Se escucho la voz de Link mucho mas madura debajo de la mascara, Talt que estaba a su lado, observaba por primera vez la habitación oscura en la cual estaban, mientras la ultima forma de la mascara se desarmaba a su frente. - esto es un mero juego. - dijo con un tono de voz mas desagradable que el anterior. En su mente, seguían las 4 frases de los pequeños a quienes, encontró en un árbol corriendo dentro de la luna deformada... lo único que deseaban era jugar al escondite, cada uno con la mascara de uno de los monstruos jefes que había derrotado Link, al terminar este juego, decían alguna de estas frases...

_"Tus amigos... ¿Qué clase de... personas son? Ya veo... ¿Esas personas te  
consideran... un amigo?"_

"Tú... ¿Qué te hace... feliz? ¿Qué...? Lo que te hace feliz ¿Le hace feliz  
a los demás?"

"Lo correcto... ¿Qué es? Si haces lo correcto... ¿Haces... feliz... a todo  
el mundo?"

"Tu cara verdadera... ¿Qué clase... de cara es? Ehhhh... La cara bajo la  
máscara... ¿Es tu cara real?"

Mientras mas las recordabas.. mas se irritaba, como si tuviera unas ciertas verdades en su frente... y no hay cosa mas dolorosa cuando las cosas que te hacen dudar... son verdad. El deseo egoísta de un héroe se remece con suavidad en las profundidad de sus dudas...

_Una promesa que se tambalea suavemente..._


	10. Capitulo 17

_**Capitulo 17 --- Lo que nunca se dijo.**_

Link, link? - Una hada se movía sin medir paso... El joven Guerrero abrió los ojos para dar paso a un hermoso cielo Azul. - No es tiempo para dormir! - Link se incorporo pesadamente y con un dolor de cabeza algo acentuado noto que ya había amanecido... era un nuevo día en Termina.

¿Que paso? - Link pregunto al verse en las afueras de la ciudad. Naesse que estaba por allí cerca, le replico mientras ordenaba a Epona.

Pues, te desmayaste, la luna volvió a su orbita normal, los gigantes se fueron... ¿Que más quieres saber? - Le dijo al arreglar la montura de Epona quien estaba bastante nerviosa. Link se llevo la mano a la cabeza, realmente le dolía, tanto que se le ponía quebrar fácilmente. Con un gesto de su mano derecha le dijo es suficiente. Naesse ordeno el bolso de víveres que el pueblo le había dado en gratitud por lo hecho por ellos. - ah y antes de que te marches, Enil necesita hablar algo con nosotros. - Link miro al chico conversar con una copia andante de lo que era Malon de Hyrule.

Ojala no sea nada tan extenso... - Sintió un jalón de su manga y miro hacia sus pies. El pequeño Skull Kid estaba ahí, pidiéndole un poco de su atención, se puso en cuclillas para conversar con él - Y los Gigantes...?

Son mis amigos, niño hada - le dijo sonriendo, Link no pudo evitar sonreírle, el niño se acerco tímidamente, levantando la nariz para oler - eeh... je je, hueles igual que el niño hada que me enseño aquella canción en los Bosques. - Link de asombro casi cayo de espaldas.

Que... Que dijiste? Cuales Bosques? - Skull Kid le volvió a responder animado

Kokiri... el bosque Kokiri... tu vistes como ellos... - Se le desencajo la mandíbula del asombro.

Pero... Pero! Tu eres el niño que tocaba de noche en el Bosque Kokiri?! - Link de pronto cayo en cuenta de algo. - Conoces a una Hada de nombre Navi? - Skull Kid comenzó a girar a su alrededor y le dijo gritando

Claro que si! - Link se quedo paralizado. Naesse lo miro de lejos mientras Talt con Tael hablaban con ella de sus aventuras con Skull Kid, Naesse sonrió tranquilamente pensando...

_"Al parecer... hay cosas que nunca se escapan..."_

En donde esta? en donde puedo verla!? - Le dijo muy emocionado, el dolor de cabeza se había desaparecido por completo, Skull Kid lo tomo de una mano y le dijo.

Lo recuerdo... recuerdo esa noche, cuando buscabas a Saria en el bosque... como los de mi raza odian a los adultos, yo tuve que protegerlos...me exiliaron en el bosque más profundo... cuando volví en si hoy al amanecer...lo recordé... - silbó un pitido casi inaudible - esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, niño hada.

Detrás de un árbol, tímidamente apareció una hada... Link se quedo paralizado y la hada se acerco suavemente.

Ha pasado el tiempo, Link. - Le dijo la hada a Link - Que alegría... soy muy feliz, Link, soy tan feliz que me he quedado sin habla... jé, que tonta...

Navi! Amiga! - se llevo las manos a la boca, estaba realmente eufórico. Le faltaba el aire para poder volver a pronunciar alguna frase más. Navi se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla.

Lo siento Link... Siento mucho no haberte avisado... - dijo el hada sentándose encima de su gorro - Pero... me dijeron que había una semilla del árbol deku perdida y que los Secuaces de Ganondorf estaban en busca de ella... y mira a donde llegue: a Termina... fue todo tan rápido... Tengo que admitir, que me escondí durante 3 años Link... no lo entenderías... el corazón de una chica puede aguantar muchas cosas, pero ver como todos se hacen pedazos... es algo que no podía aguantar... Cuando hablabas con Saria o con la Princesa, siempre te quedabas callado... algo más grande que tu estaba moviéndose y tu lo estabas ignorando... Tu la querías, verdad? - Lo miro con sus pequeños ojos, Link no dijo nada, estaba estupefacto ante tantas cosas que había olvidado por momentos...

No es cierto, Navi... creo que vine ignorando muchas cosas... las cosas que realmente sentía y seguí las que creí sentir. - Navi se movió y agrego convencida

Que bueno te has vuelto para mentir a ti mismo... si una promesa tambalea por tus decisiones... - Link se paro bruscamente. Navi cayo al suelo, no se quejo, se quedo ahí, mirándolo.

Para Navi, para... - dijo Link recuperando el dolor de cabeza que hace algunos minutos había dejado de existir... el silencio rompió su propio esquema al responderse con unas palabras...

_"Lo correcto... ¿Qué es? Si haces lo correcto... ¿Haces... feliz... a todo  
el mundo?"_

Navi... yo, creía que hacia lo correcto, viniendo tan lejos a buscarte a ti y a Naesse... pero me di cuenta que tal vez me estaba equivocando... - Cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse para no gritarlo... no quería gritar aquellas palabras... Navi se elevo perdiendo la paciencia y le grito.

¡Vamos Link, que esperas?? - le dijo en un intento mudo de hacerlo reaccionar - No nos eches la culpa de tus dudas! si tu has dudado... nosotras no tenemos por que portar tus errores! Si has de prometer mucho... procura cuidar tus limites en ellas... siempre tuviste miedo de enfrentar a Naesse... la evadiste, la ocultaste, te convenciste... de que no era ella... siendo que si e...

Basta! - Le temblaba la voz y los puños. - Basta Navi! - Le dijo, cortantemente. Navi se puso a su frente.

Si sabias que era ella... no volverías... y eso te obligaría a olvidarte de la promesa... - Dijo la voz cansada de Talt.

Co... Como lo sabias? - Pregunto extrañadísimo Link, Navi y Talt se miraron de reojo.

Nosotras somos amigas, antes de todo esto... siempre hablo de un Link... pero nunca me imagine que fueras tu mismo... menudo pedazo de tonto... de haber sabido esto... yo, hubiera evitado que te dañaras a ti mismo... como lo hiciste... te forzaste a creer algo que no era cierto! - Navi miro a su interlocutora algo asustada... nunca la había visto tan alterada... - En cierto modo me alegro que estés lejos de esa muchacha - la miro de reojo - Su alma es tan frágil que si la llegas a tocar... - un silencio corto se prolongo - nunca viste mas allá de lo que querías ver... y eso lastima a la larga... si estas tan convencido... pues, vete. Vete a ver a la Princesa... y deja a Naesse en paz.

Um... me temo que eso no podrá ser cumplido... - dijo la voz reconocible de Enil a su espalda. Naesse venía un poco más atrás con Epona. - Lamento interrumpir esta agradable reunión. - Concluyo Enil con un dejo de Sarcasmo. Link aprovechando la interrupción tomo la palabra

Me dijeron que algo necesitabas hablarnos... no? - Enil camino un poco y retomo la conversación

Si, es cierto Héroe del Tiempo... hace 6 días que la Reina de Hyrule, Zelda - Link lo miro sorprendido - me ha encomendado una misión que podría sonarles totalmente familiar... Ganondorf ha sido liberado de la Camara del Tiempo... - Naesse se llevo las manos a la cara por el asombro, Link tan solo se mantuvo en su lugar, frunciendo el seño y Navi cayo por su propio peso entre el cabello de Naesse. - Aun no sabemos como pudieron liberarlo... pero, Hyrule esta en más problemas que antes. Asesinaron al Rey de Hyrule y Zelda tubo que asumir como Reina. Y Ganondorf desde su centro de operaciones, el desierto de las ilusiones, ha estado desatando el horror, ya que, sabe la posición de los templos y se aseguro de destrozarlos... por otro lado, sabe cuales son los guardianes y los estaba capturando cuando me tuve que marchar... La Reina me pidió encarecidamente que vinieras conmigo Link y tu también Naesse... no es algo que me agradase, mezclar a una chica en todo esto... pero no puedo hacer por ahora nada más de lo que me ha pedido Zelda...

Mientras posea un Arco... seré de ayuda. - Dijo levantándose de pronto, aunque aun estaba algo consternada.

Aun no se que podremos hacer... ya que, no podemos encerrarlo de la manera anterior... - Agrego Link pensativo. Enil carraspeo y dijo con voz afónica

Zelda es quien tiene la ultima palabra... Link, aun posees la Ocarina, permítemela un momento - Link la busco entre las ropas y se la paso. Enil la observo y dijo.

Iko... - dijo al verla - bien... - soplo suavemente y 10 notas salieron al compás de sus dedos... Link observo atentamente. Enil dejo de tocarla y le dijo - esa es la Canción del Abismo... debes recordarla ya que, es para romper barrera entre dimensiones para alcanzar la dimensión de Hyrule... Bien... entonces? - Le dijo a los presentes... Navi se acerco a Link, Tael con Talt quedaron cerca de Naesse y Skull Kid los miro asustados.

Pues... nosotros nos tenemos que quedar por Skull Kid... no puede volver al bosque Kokiri y estos bosques están libres de prejuicios eternos... - dijo Talt con tono apesumbrado, Naesse la tomo entre sus manos, haciendo sonreír al hada - Buen viaje...

Gracias por todo! - Dijeron Tael y Skull Kid a los presentes. Navi aclaro la garganta antes de emitir su decisión

Bien... Cuando partimos? - le dijo sonriendo. Naesse se llevo una mano a su cabeza.

Umm... Yo estoy lista... no se por que, pero... tenia el presentimiento de esto... - dijo mostrando una mochila de color Azul.

Ok... Toquen en los hombros a Link para transportarse con el, cuando cante la canción - Dijo Enil bastante preocupado. Link se llevo la ocarina a los labios y comenzó a tocar la tonada de 10 notas que había escuchado hace un momento en manos de Enil. Comenzó a girar todo haciéndose un torbellino... el mundo se volvió negro y en los pies se volvió a notar un mundo misteriosamente de colores conocidos en la memoria de unos niños que hace 7 años que no podían recordar...

Auch! Nae, estas muy pesada... - Decía Enil, que había servido de cojín humano de Naesse y Link.

Ojala fuera cierto... no me notaria las costillas - comprimió sus ojos al notar lo delgada que estaba. - Owaaaaaa! Estamos en el Valle de Hyrule... - Naesse no pudo evitar emocionarse ante tal panorama hermoso... pero al girarse... - Oh... por las Diosas! Que paso con la Montaña! y con el Lago? ... Oh diosas... por que han permitido la desgracia que caiga en Hyrule... Por que... - Link se incorporo y dijo solemnemente

Era cierto, Ganondorf tiene todo controlado... - dijo el chico con tristeza.

Yo creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es ir a ver a la Princesa... - Dijo Navi al notar los grandes cambios que surgían. Enil le asintió.

La Princesa se ubica en un lugar en donde yo solo sé... síganme - le dijo caminando hacia el Pueblo Kakarito. Link miro nerviosa a Naesse, sin que esta se diera por aludida...

_"Aquí fue en donde nos conocimos... "_

Caminaron hacia el molino de viento, el tipo que toca el organillero miro a Enil y con una reverencia presiono un botón de su caja de música. Haciendo girar al revés el molino, suficiente para que pudieran entrar a un subterráneo.

5 sabios, una profecía... cual de estas esta equivocada? - Dijo para si mismo Enil mientras avanzaban por el pasillo estrecho y por sola luz, la propia brillantes de Navi. llegaron a un cuarto blanco y una mujer sentaba los miraba desde su asiento.

Has crecido bastante muchacho... - Le dijo a los presentes, Link dijo sin creérselo

Impa! Me alegro de que estés bien... - Naesse le sonrió a algo que estaba mas atrás. Link se quedo muy quieto observando.

Bue... Buenas Tardes. - Sonriendo dijo la Reina Zelda. Link se quedo muy fijo observándola. Naesse y Navi hicieron una reverencia de la cual Zelda les respondió con los mismos Honores. Naesse respiro aliviada y le sonrió con completa soltura - No te preocupes por mi... esta bien si tan solo me dices Zelda, Naesse...

Esta bien, Zelda... - Le dijo mas relajada - tienes que disculparme, esto de los formalismos no los llevo muy bien... - Zelda no pudo evitar reírse y Link la miro directamente a los ojos que intentaba evitar... los recuerdos que portaba habían cambiado y las palabras intentaban ordenarse de una manera que él no conocía... la reina miro al muchacho de cabello azul que estaba muy contento al verla a salvo.

Enil... gracias. - Le dijo sonriendo Zelda. Enil sonrió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Bien! vamos a comer algo, que les parece, Naesse, Enil y Navi... - Dijo Impa llevándolos a otro cuarto. Mientras Zelda se acercaba muy nerviosa al Joven Héroe que estaba paralizado. Por los nervios... Link la miraba, el silencio se prolongaba... quería intentar decirse todo con la mirada pero al verse tan limitada, Link se acerco torpemente para Abrazar a Zelda. Ella emitió un ruido de sorpresa y al sentirlo cerca, cerro los ojos, diciendo.

Nunca pensé... que te volvería a ver, Link... - le dijo con una calma totalmente fingida. Link hundió su nariz entre los cabellos dorados, respirando su olor...

Zelda... yo... - el dolor de cabeza aumentaba otra vez... haciendo ver a Link todo borroso... - estoy feliz de verte... de sentirte... de estar a tu lado otra vez... - su boca enmudeció y las palabras huyeron al intentar ordenarse de forma tan fatal...

_"Cuando las palabras se contienen por tanto tiempo,  
se vuelven inertes por que ya...  
el tiempo se encargo de doblegarlas a sus designios... "_


	11. Capitulo 18

_**Capitulo 18 --- Los esbozos de una mala estrategia**_

Tu debes ser Naesse, no? - le pregunto la guardiana de Zelda, Impa. Naesse asintió suavemente.- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecértelo... Proteger a la princesa es mi deber y no pude hacer demasiado... - Naesse sonrió tímidamente

No se preocupe... yo no la protegí realmente, Link fue quien lo hizo realmente. De hecho, no la conocía... la recordaba vagamente, cuando fue el funeral de mi abuelo. - Enil la miro extrañado - Cuando la vi... me costo relacionar... después de todo, fueron 7 años y la gente cambia. Es cosa de tan solo fijarme en mi... ahora tengo orejas como todos...

Orejas...? - Impa pregunto extrañada, Enil paro en seco y dijo ensimismado

Orejas cortas... la niña que había sido traída del más allá del lago... - Naesse lo miro muy fija sin decirle nada - Tu eras esa niña...?- Naesse le sonrió y siguió caminando iluminando sus pasos la luz de Navi -

Debajo de que lugar deberíamos estar, Impa? - Le dijo Naesse mirando el inmaculado techo blanco. Impa se detuvo un momento pensándolo

Umm... En el cementerio... - Naesse trago saliva tan sonoramente que Enil no pudo evitar reírse -

No me digas que le tienes miedo a los muertos, Nae? - Naesse siguió mirando al techo y solo le respondió

Sus gritos... me recuerdan a cosas pasadas.. - Le dijo respirando muy lento. - En esos lugares siempre me siento mas débil... por ello, no me agradan demasiado.

Además... Dampè siempre anda molestando... - Impa dijo con un dejo de fastidio, Naesse dibujo una sonrisa rara al escuchar ese nombre -

Aun sigue dándose vuelta por este mundo... jejeje... será por que yo no estaba para hacerlo descansar... - Impa la miro y se puso un dedo en sus labios.

No me digas que... con razón! - Se puso frente a Naesse y volvió a replicar - "La niña del lago... llámenla..." eso dice Dampè en las noches... pero nunca pensé que eras tu! y pensar que mande a Rin... - Enil abrió la boca y gesticulo algo inaudible. -

RRRRR... RRRRRIIIIIIIII... RIN esta acá, maestra? - Impa le sonrió satisfecha y le señalo el techo con el índice, Enil cayo de espaldas por la sorpresa. - RIN! - Una muchacha llena de polvo blanco estaba muy incómodamente sujetada de las murallas, con un limpio giro, se quito los polvos, dejando a Naesse con Enil llenos del polvo. Entre tosidos se escucho la voz grave de una muchacha.

Me sorprende que tengas esa reacción, Enil. - Dijo Rin, la muchacha de cabello blancos y ojos violetas, entre la suciedad del aire, Naesse pudo apresar su vestimenta, llevaba su cabello recogido con vendas y en sus patillas, dos mechones largos a cada lado de sus orejas que iban enroscados en cintas de color violeta, un flequillo que no dejaba apreciar uno de sus ojos, llevaba una polera ceñida al cuerpo de color negro, amarrada en el cuello, sin mangas y un escote moderado. En sus manos, llevaba guantes sin dedos de cuero y vendas hasta el codo, llevaba un trozo de genero en donde llevaba la insignia de los Sheikah delante, abajo iba con unas calzas que desde la rodilla hacia abajo están ataviadas con vendas blancas y terminaban en unas puntas que dejaban ver su talón y empeine. La muchacha levanto su cabeza para respirar aire limpio para decir - Con razón la maestra siempre dijo que en camuflaje eras un Hylian normal... - Se río con una risa bastante corta y se comenzó a sacudir el polvo de su cabello - Argh! nunca se distinguir si es mi color de pelo o simplemente el polvo que se me quedo atascado! - Naesse no pudo evitar reírse y Rin levanto sus ojos violeta ante los azul verdoso de Naesse - Y tu quien eres? Que haces aquí?? Maestra ella no debería saber de este lugar! Acaso crees que es un lugar de vacaciones?!? Pero umhh... - Enil le había callado la boca con una de sus manos -

Vaya! en eso no has cambiado, por que habríamos de darte explicaciones a ti? auch! - Rin lo había mordido, Enil dio dos pasos hacia atrás y la miro fijo -

Y en eso tampoco has cambiado, arrogante. - le dijo mostrando sus labios morados. con su mano derecha se paso muy fuertemente su contra palma en sus labios, sonriendo, simplemente -

Si van a empezar así, prefiero que no se vean - Dijo tajantemente Impa, mostrando la dureza de su rostro en un solo paso, Enil y Rin la quedaron mirando y suspiraron murmurando palabras inaudibles. - Si van a pelear cada vez que se ven, prefiero que no se dirijan la palabra, tenemos muchos problemas aquí para que ustedes hagan aparecer más.

Y... en donde esta la Princesa? - Dijo Rin extrañada, Naesse miro por el pasillo de gran blancura, pero no logro ver nada más que un infinito pasadizo blanco, Impa retomo la palabra diciendo lentamente -

Arreglando algo que debía hace 7 años - Sonrió con extrañeza.

Palabras que no eran oídas por nadie, palabras que muertas estaban dentro de la mente de un joven. Y el hielo que se sentía de la piel de la muchacha, lo hacían sentirse nervioso. El silencio fue quebrado por un murmullo

Me alegra... que hayas recordado la promesa... - Zelda pestañeo desde su lugar, sin mirarle - Me culpe muchas veces después de hacerte prometer aquello. Olvide lo que querías hacer... Tal vez querías quedarte allá o tal vez no querías volverme a ver... Durante 2 años me lo pregunte... yo sabia que tal vez no volverías a tiempo... me pase varias semanas pensando si tenia derecho a arrebatarte tu felicidad... pero, he vuelto a ser egoísta... te he llamado! - Levanto la mirada repentinamente, encorvando las cejas - Lo siento! Lo olvide! Te hice retroceder esos 7 años junto a Naesse para que recuperaran su tiempo perdido y esta vez, no puedo hacer nada para que no los pierdan otra vez! - levanto sus manos enguantadas para llevarlas a sus mejillas - Yo... no hay palabras que puedan disminuir mi culpa... ni tampoco tengo cara para pedirte que me ayudes una vez más... - Zelda dio 3 pasos hacia atrás, topando la muralla con la espalda, respiro hondo, obligándose a calmarse... Link se acerco y le beso la frente, con un dolor de cabeza que superaba lo que había sentido dijo lentamente -

Yo... quería volver a verte, si aun te queda alguna duda, sobre Naesse... creo que fue algo del momento. Nada mas importante que ... eso. - Suspiro ante la falta de aire, estaba mareado, descompuesto... sentía que podía caer en cualquier momento - Pero... ahora siento miedo, hay tantas cosas que nos esperan y son desfavorables... no se si pueda protegerte... no quiero volver a perderte... por ello, no quiero exponerte demasiado a esto... aun que se que me dirás... pero preferiría que no fuera innecesario... - Zelda sonrió lastimeramente y le replico -

No hay reino... no hay trono, solo destrucción, desolación y angustia... quieres que me quede mirando el espectáculo? Sin hacer nada? Estas equivocado! No me importa morir, no hay tierra a la cual regir... NO PEDAZO DE TIERRA EN HYRULE EN DONDE EL OLOR A MUERTE NO SE SIENTA, LINK! - El grito salio de su alma comprimida... la princesa empuñaba sus manos cerrándolas sin medida. Su miedo se había personificado en su cuerpo, pero aun así, no derramaba lagrimas. Link miro hacia un costado y dijo brevemente.

No me pidas que deje de protegerte... - exhalo lentamente y la miro - Dejaría de ser tu guardia, Zelda y por eso estoy aquí. - Zelda pestañeo ralamente y replico

Y si estas aquí es por que amas Hyrule, no por mi... cuando tu lo dices, suena a pretexto... una excusa para volver... - Dejo su sonrisa a medio hacer, mientras las preguntas le saltaban en la mente, como si patos en un lago vuelan al notar cierto movimiento del agua... - Además... Impa, me ha dado clases con la espada y gracias a las diosas, poseo algo de talento... aun que, me falta practica... y nos tocaran muchos peligros por enfrentar Link, sobre todo, por lo que viene en este momento... - Comenzó a dirigirse al pasillo, pero Link la tomo suavemente de un brazo, Zelda bajo la cabeza y le dijo - No, no es él momento para eso... Tu, piensas demasiado con el Corazón y tan poco con la razón, que siempre parecieras que cambias de opinión... - Siguió caminando sin mirar la cara de sorprendido de Link... las palabras quedaban suspendidas y gritaban coreando las ultimas palabras de Zelda.

Ja... Já... - incapaz de reírse más, enmudeció susurrando - Así que... eso era... han logrado desenmascarme... _Tu cara verdadera... ¿Qué clase de cara es?... La cara bajo la máscara... ¿Es tu cara real?_... Será mi verdadera cara? o la llevo por tanto tiempo, que no supe sacármela a tiempo... el lado que me impide ser Héroe del tiempo, esta creciendo...

_"Mis sentimientos me están traicionando..."_


	12. Capitulo 19

_**Capitulo 19 --- Lo que grita el silencio...**_

Disculpen la espera ... - Dijo la armoniosa voz de Zelda, vio el panorama, Impa con Naesse sentadas en un lado, mientras que Enil y Rin en esquinas totalmente contrarias en la habitación, sonrió raramente al ver que todos se levantaban al oír sus palabras - No... no es necesario. - Se acerco a una silla y se sentó, miro a cada uno ponerse en su lugar, Navi voló suavemente para encontrarse con un retraído Link. - Como no hay tiempo que perder... por fin podrán conocer para que fueron llamados... no se como empezar... a pesar de haber ensayado tanto las palabras... - respiro lento y parsimoniosamente... junto sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo y comenzó a recordar - cuando Naesse fue devuelta a recuperar su tiempo, termino en Termina, en donde debía nacer durante todo este tiempo... - Naesse abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, se creía incapaz de decir algo - pero por razones que no puedo entenderlas... acabaste aquí de nuevo, entre nosotros... si dijera que me siento feliz por eso, me estaría convirtiendo en una persona egoísta... - cerro los ojos para continuar, buscando la fuerza que sentía que le faltaba - cuando Link partió detrás de ti, Enil, Rin, Impa y yo estuvimos esperando los movimientos de un Ganondorf que aun permanecía cerrado en la pedestal del tiempo... y que creíamos que permanecería allí... pero no, pudieron ver en la superficie, que solo quedan escombros y sequedad en las que eran las verdes praderas de Hyrule... - cerro sus labios un momento y prosiguió - no sabemos como Ganondorf logro alcanzar el presente... pero tenemos una hipótesis al respecto... - Zelda abrió sus ojos y miro a Rin, quien permanecía muy quita en un rincón, carraspeo un momento y con su voz ronca comenzó a relatar -

Según dijo Aias... antes de morir - Naesse articulo la palabra "Abuelo" en sus labios sin voz - que la profecía se cumpliría en 7 años más... después de su muerte... y eso ocurrió hace 6 días... Cual es la famosa profecía? - ejem... -

_"Hace mucho tiempo existió un reino que ocultaba el poder dorado de los dioses, era un lugar hermoso de verdes bosques y enormes montañas, donde reinaba la paz, pero un día fue presa de la ambición de un villano que le arrebato el poder dorado... El reino cayó en tinieblas y cuando el pueblo había perdido toda esperanza... apareció de la nada, un joven vestido de verdes ropas_ - todos miraron a Link, incluyendo Rin, que seguía concentrada relatando y buscando las palabras precisas que le relato Aias - _con su misteriosa espada, el joven sepultó al villano y devolvió al reino la luz... como venia de otra época, le llamaron "El Héroe del Tiempo"... los años pasaron y cuando la historia del joven se había convertido en leyenda... En el reino volvió a soplar vientos de tragedia. El villano que el héroe había sepultado, resurgió de las profundidades de la tierra... El pueblo confiaba en que el Héroe del Tiempo volvería a salvar el reino... pero el héroe no apareció... el pueblo, indefenso ante este enorme poder, tan solo podía rezar... y encomendó su futuro a las diosas.." _

_- _respiro con rapidez para finiquitar el relato - ¿Que habrá sido de ese reino? Nadie lo recuerda... - Impa levanto la cabeza y dijo firmemente - Creemos que ese Reino de cual hablaba la Profecía era Hyrule... y el Héroe del tiempo es Link y esta más que claro que Ganondorf es el Villano... siguiendo esta profecía... Ganondorf debió aparecer de las profundidades de la tierra... creemos que cuando retrocediste para volver a tu cuerpo normal, después de que Majora te maldecirá. Ganondorf aprovecho ese momento en donde el tiempo se detuvo y logro filtrarse al presente... - Enil se levanto de pronto y puso sus manos en la mesa, sin levantar su vista dijo profundamente -

O tal vez, alguien hizo el trabajo de abrir la puerta del tiempo otra vez... - Naesse se levanto de la silla y Rin se le adelanto -

Si fuera cierto lo que dices, Enil, la Espada Maestra debería tenerla el enemigo... pero hasta lo que se yo, la Princesa Zelda la posee... - Miro de soslayo la funda que estaba colgada en la pared, encamino uno de sus ojos fríos a la cabeza de Enil - Sigues con esa idea? Ya te lo hemos dicho Enil... - dijo con mucho fastidio, Naesse miro con firmeza la espada -

Creo que la manera de saberlo, es simplemente pedirle a Link que tome la espada... - Link la miro algo extrañado, Enil se acerco discretamente y le susurro -

La Princesa posee la trifuerza de la sabiduría... - Naesse cerro los ojos y dijo tranquilamente -

Si mi memoria fuera exacta, recuerdo con pulcritud que ella no tenia la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría... si no que, yo la tenia... - Impa se levanto de un golpe, Rin abrió la boca y un suave "Que" salio de su boca y Enil tan solo se rió sarcásticamente -

Pero niña! Que cosas dices! Te golpeaste en la cabeza o que? Discúlpela Princesa... ella n... - Zelda se levanto y Enil cerro su boca al instante, levanto su mano enguantada derecha y con la izquierda comenzó a apartar su guante lentamente -

Lo que ha dicho Naesse, no es una locura - sonrió suavemente y mostró las marca de su contra palma - anteriormente, así fue, ahora, yo poseo la Trifuerza de la sabiduría, ves? - le señalo con un dedo de la mano izquierda el triangulo -

Uff... bastantes problemas me dio poseer la trifuerza.. - nerviosamente, apretó sus manos entre ellas, la muchacha de ojos verde-azulados, Link tomo la funda de la Espada Maestra y la miro con cuidado -

No es como la recuerdo yo... - Tomo firmemente la funda y con su mano derecha desguantada tomo la espada... -

_**Ouch!**_

Link había caído por el peso de la espada... Naesse abrió los ojos sin poder evitar reírse junto con Rin, mientras Zelda se acercaba a ayudar a Link, Enil miro de reojo a Impa y esta le respondió a su mirada.

Pe.. Pero!? a mi me parece muy liviana! - Dijo Zelda muy asombrada - Como es posible que...

Deja que Naesse la tome - Dijo Impa, cortando su silencio, Zelda la tomo con facilidad y se la paso a Naesse -

_**Paf!**_

Ahora Link se rió de sobre manera y Rin ya apenas podía respirar por la risa.

No te gusta burlarte de la gente, eh Naesse? - Le dijo Link que ya estaba de pie, Naesse miro hacia otro lado levantando las cejas, Rin se sentó en el suelo llorando de la risa, al deslizarse por la muralla, Impa se acerco y tomo la Espada, levantándola por los aires -

Como no lo pensé antes... esta espada es Falsa... - Enil hizo un gesto tan evidente que Rin paró de golpe de reírse.

No esperes que digamos "Tenias la razón, Enil, discúlpanos..." - Levanto una Ceja sin mucho esmero... Enil afirmo con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando a un punto vació de la habitación - pues de mi boca no lo escucharas...

Ahm... - Enil balbuceó, carraspeando sonoramente agregó - Tu crees eso, Rin? Acabo de escucharlo de tu propia boca...

_**Tumm...**_

Repítelo otra vez y esta vez no fallaré - Moviendo sus labios lentamente, para que captara el mensaje, Enil sonrió tranquilamente levantando su mano derecha para sacar la daga pequeña que yacía atravesando la muralla a la altura de su oído derecho -

Rin! Ya es suficiente! - Dijo Impa perdiendo la paciencia, Enil guardo la daga entre sus ropas, caminando a su dirección -

Maestra... ella tan solo quiere llamar mi atención y vaya que lo hace bien - la miro bien de cerca y tomo su mentón con delicadeza y casi susurrando - ¿Si yo te aceptara... dejaría de recibir tu desprecio, Rin? - La chica levanto la mano a la altura del pecho de Enil, pero no hizo nada, se quedo muy quieta, intentando digerir lo que había dicho... cerro los ojos y hablando pesadamente le dijo -

Tu bien sabes que yo... - El chico de brilloso cabello negro azulado paso uno de sus blancos dedos por su boca, le sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, acerco su boca a su oído derecho y le termino por susurrar -

No hay veneno que mate a esta "Mala Hierba" - se alejo de ella y miro a su alrededor, Naesse estaba paralizada. Fingió no verla y entono su voz natural - Podemos sacar muchas conclusiones de esto... la Princesa no tiene la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría... esta espada es Falsa por ende, quien libero a Ganondorf tiene la verdadera...

¿Entonces... quien? - Zelda recuperó el habla, al razonar todo... todos se miraron y el silencio se hizo presente...


	13. Capitulo 20

_**Capitulo 20 --- Intentando tocar la verdad**_

Ciertamente... nadie lo sabe - Volvió a retomar la palabra Enil, quien giraba en redondo por la mesa - pero lo cierto, es que... no podremos encerrar a Ganondorf nuevamente si no la tenemos...

Zelda respiro hondamente y llevo sus manos a su regazo, levanto la cabeza y miro a todos los presentes, Navi estaba sentada en la mesa, moviendo sus pequeñísimos pies, Naesse estaba sentada muy recta a su lado derecho, mientras Enil se paraba al pasar por su lado, Rin estaba frente a Naesse y miraba a Enil sin quitarle la vista de encima, Impa, miraba la Espada Maestra que yacía en la mesa y Link, tenia su mano izquierda en su hombro, levanto su mano sin guante a la mano de Link y esta la miró, respiro fuertemente y dijo despacio - Sé que... muchas dudas nos rondan, pero... mientras más tiempo perdamos, será peor... lo que tengo que decir ahora... tanto para Enil, Naesse y especialmente para ti Link - le apretó la mano suavemente - no es grato... Ganondorf en su busca de los Sabios... para asegurarse de no ser apresado o volver ser encerrado, los busco a todos los guardianes... los Asesino a todos... - Zelda bajo la vista, Link se quedó sin palabras y Naesse descuidadamente abrió la boca y sintió el brazo de Enil presionándola hacia el asiento, evidentemente iba a levantarse. La Muchacha solo se giro y Enil puso sus dos manos en sus hombros sin mirarla, Enil vigilaba la mirada triste de la Princesa.

Sa... Sar... Saria... - Con las frases a medio hacer, Link se quedo en Blanco.

Nosotros... no supimos nada... hasta que Rin nos dijo... fueron ejecutados hace 2 días... - Zelda, comenzó a bajar su tono, sentía una pequeña desesperanza, y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos intentaba retomar la conversación - Impa se salvo por poco de tener ese triste final ... gracias a Rin, que estaba haciendo reconocimiento... - cerro los ojos, respirando lentamente, conteniendo un deseo de desistir, Impa se levanto y continuo el relato de la princesa cansada, todos le siguieron con la mirada -

Hemos hecho averiguaciones con textos muy antiguos que posee la corona de Hyrule y otras culturas... y logramos trazar un plan bastante arriesgado... tendremos que dejar Hyrule para viajar a la dimensión que le sigue... - Impa caminaba ligeramente al rededor de la mesa, mientras observaba a los presentes de esa inusual reunión... - Que quiero decir con esto? que hay que buscar las reencarnaciones de los Sabios en la dimensión siguiente... se dice que cuando uno muere, re encarna en la dimensión siguiente, así, se crea un ciclo dimensional... buscarlos y ver si aun poseen algo de su antigua vida... es un plan descabellado, pero no hay otra opción... - Impa paro de pronto y dejo su vista quieta al techo -

Naesse se levanto, a pesar de la presión de las manos de Enil, puso sus manos con la evidente marca de la trifuerza en una de ellas en la mesa y levanto su cabeza bruscamente, corriendo su cabello por su cuerpo, todos desviaron su rostro hacia su cara, se quedaron pensando, simplemente mirándola. Se intimido un segundo, pero ya había ordenado sus ideas.

Yo, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, no quiero ver morir a más gente... si he de morir... que sea intentándolo y no huyendo. Si el destino se ha encaprichado conmigo otra vez, dándome la trifuerza tendré que hacerle frente, que más he de hacer entonces? enfrentarme otra vez con lo mismo... quiero ir ahora... quiero partir ahora con esto... que mientras más tiempo esperemos, el miedo más crecerá... y luego, Ganondorf nos encontrará... - Miro a los presentes, esperando alguna respuesta... una voz grave se movió de la esquina -

Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Hablas bastante convencida para ser una Hylian normal... pero no puedes dimensionar ni siquiera en esa cabeza que tienes todo lo que equivale... ¿Desde cuando los Dioses eligen a héroes tan simples...? - Naesse no la miro, tan solo empezó a reírse, desarticulando la sonrisa de Rin.

Tu eres quien no puede dimensionar lo que pasé hace muchos años atrás, eres tu quien no lo sabe... no puedes ser tan presumida y hablar de algo que no sabes... no puedes tener cara para eso... - Enil se comenzó a reír silenciosamente y Rin se puso mas pálida de lo que habitualmente era. Con un limpio salto, se situó en la mesa sin moverla, poniéndose al frente de Naesse.

Creo que... te he tomado a la ligera, niña. - Le dijo entornando sus labios morados por un momento. Sus ojos intentaron intimidar a Naesse, pero ella ni pestañeo. Rin sentía que la sangre le hervía cada vez más.

Puede que, tu sepas más de peleas y esas cosas, pero con un arco créeme que podría darte... - Toco la fibra sensible de Rin... -

Créeme que no podrías ni soñar con darme... ni siquiera lo puedes imaginar... - Rin tomo la mano de Naesse en donde se dibujaba tímidamente el triangulo de la trifuerza. Y casi con un susurro le dijo - Si no tuvieras esto... de ti no quedaría resto en esta tierra... - Naesse retiro su mano fuertemente. Rin sonrió satisfecha.

Enil se acerco al oído de Naesse y le dijo - Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? - Naesse afirmo con la cabeza. Se dirigieron a la antesala, en silencio. Enil miro a Naesse y le dijo seriamente.

No juegues con Rin. - Naesse sonrió de mala gana y le replico.

Por que no? ella ha empezado a insultarme así como si nada! - Enil, puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios para hacerla callar. Naesse respiro hondo y Enil con la otra mano se levanto su ropaje para hacerle ver su estomago.

Ves esto? - Un cicatriz de color púrpura yacía en forma perpendicular a su estomago. Naesse la miro en silencio - Cuando éramos niños, hice enojar tanto a Rin que sin escrúpulos me tiro una daga envenenada, casi muero... pero aquí estoy. El veneno que exhala Rin puede pocionar a quien sea... de hecho, en su propia sangre, existe el veneno. Ella viene de una dinastía muy antigua de los Sheikah, es la ultima descendiente viva de los Kaihn, sus labios son morados por su propio veneno... y se rumorea que su sangre es de ese mismo color. Te lo puedes imaginar? - Naesse le miro en silencio, aspirando a la petición que le hacia el joven. Sonrió cortamente, como dándose cuenta de algo.

Y... ¿Que se siente querer a alguien que ni siquiera puedes tener cerca? - Enil abrió los ojos sin cuidar sus gestos, como normalmente lo hacia. Desarticulo la expresión de divertida y solo lo miro, esperando... Enil bajo la mirada y pasaron unos cuantos segundos. - No es necesario que me digas nada... - Se giro caminando de nuevo al pasillo. Enil la miro partir, pocas veces en su vida se había quedado sin dar la ultima palabra en una conversación...

_"Acaso, es tan evidente?"_

Naesse tenia una piedra en el estomago por tantas verdades juntas... no quiera pensar en nada, esta vez tenia que tener la cabeza fría, si no, tan solo seria un estorbo en esta misión. Enil llego a los 5 minutos después y Zelda se levanto al verlo llegar. La chica se sentó ahí, tímidamente, se quedo muy seria y recta, así como en ese intento de su postura estuviera explicito que no quería dejar salir nada, las ansias implícitas que dejaban ver la ansiedad entre sus ojos. No lo aguantaría. Las dudas le comerían la paciencia... cerro los ojos y un clic se escucho dentro de su cabeza... derrepente, levanto la cabeza y vio a Enil...

_"Ya no..."_

_Y tras miles de llaves y complejas combinaciones... la caja se escondió en lo profundo de su corazón. _


End file.
